Naruko
by MattWilson83
Summary: The original Naruto story retold as if Naruto was a girl Naruko instead of a boy. This is just something fun I decided to do, so a majority of the story will follow the MANGA, but as the chapters move on, there will be more and more differences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a clear, sunny day in the village of Konoha, and everyone was going about their business as usual, especially a young blonde haired girl called, Uzumaki Naruko.  
She sat in a bosons chair high above the village, her long blond hair pigtails, gently moving in the wind, and a pair of goggles on her head, glinting in the sun. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruko giggled as she spread paint over the Hokage faces.

"NARUKO! COME DOWN HERE!" shouted a man as a crowd began to gather.  
"WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE A NORMAL GIRL." Another shouted.  
"YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE WHEN THEY GET YOU DOWN FROM THERE." A third one said.  
"Oh you're just jealous because I've got the guts to do something like this. I RULE!" Naruko shouted as she laughed loudly.  
"NARUKO! GET DOWN FROM THERE IMMEDIATELY!" The third Hokage called out as he walked on the scene.  
"No way." Naruko replied, sticking out her tongue, and continuing to paint the thirds stone face.  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?! THAT'S MY FACE!" The third shouted.  
"Lord Hokage... I can't apologise enough for her behaviour." Iruka said as he walked up.  
"Oh... Iruka." The Hokage said, as Iruka took a deep breath.  
"OK NARUKO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET TO CLASS IMMEDIATELY!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"OH CRAP! Iruka Sensei! I'm screwed." Naruko squealed.

A short while later Naruko and Iruka were in the academy class, and Naruko was tied up and sitting on the floor.  
"You get off on tying young girls up don't you Iruka sensei?" Naruko pouted. "I should report you."  
"Oh give me a break Naruko." Iruka sighed. "It's so you don't run away."  
"I KNEW IT! You're a lolicon rapist!" Naruko cried, jokingly.  
"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE JOKES!" Iruka commanded. "Tomorrow is graduation, and everyone in your class will almost certainly pass and become ninja. While YOU have already flunked out TWICE! And you go and choose NOW to start acting up?!"  
"So..." Naruko said, defiantly.  
"Grrr..." Iruka gritted his teeth, "THAT'S IT, because of you, THE ENTIRE CLASS WILL BE REVIEWING HENGE NO JUTSU."  
"WHAAAAAT?!" the entire class said in an uproar.  
"Just come down and conjure up a transformation, which looks like me." Iruka explained.

One by one the students took their turn in transforming into Iruka, until eventually it was Naruko's turn.  
"Next up... Uzumaki." Iruka said, checking his list.  
Naruko stepped forward and brushed her one pigtail aside as she grinned.  
"Here I go sensei." Naruko winked, playfully. "TRANSFORM" she cried as she charged her chakra.  
Iruka's jaw dropped as before him stood an older, naked version of Naruko.  
"WHA!!!!!" Iruka cried as blood shot out of his nose, propelling him backwards.  
"I call it my Sexy Jutsu." She laughed. "It's really just me though when I'm older." She grinned.  
"Y-you think you'll look like that?" Iruka said as he got back on his feet.  
"Yep... I'll be super hot." Naruko said.  
"ARE YOU A COMPLETE BAKA?!" Iruka said, "WASTING YOUR TIME ON SUCH A STUPID TRICK!"  
Naruko just laughed her head off.

But she wasn't laughing for long, as later that day she was stuck washing the paint off of the stone faces, mumbling as she did.  
Iruka looked down, keeping an eye on her, from above.  
"You're not going to leave here until all the paint has been removed." Iruka said with a strict tone.  
"SO WHAT!" Naruko shouted defiantly, "It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home."  
Naruko then continued on with her work.  
Iruka stood watching her, and could see she was working hard. But what she had said, had also struck at him.  
"Naruko." He said.  
"Now what? You want me to go faster?" Naruko pouted.  
"Actually." Iruka started, "How about after you're through, I... I treat you to a bowl of ramen."  
"REALLY?!" Naruko shouted up, excited.  
"Just one though." Iruka said.  
"ALRIGHT!" she shouted. "Now that's motivation!"  
Naruko quickly returned to work, humming, but stopped a second later.  
"Wait." She grinned, she couldn't resist saying it. "Isn't dating your students wrong." She laughed.  
Iruka nearly fell off the statue when he heard her say it. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" he shouted.  
Naruko just laughed.

Later that evening, Naruko and Iruka were sat at Ichiraku's, and they were both enjoying a bowl of ramen.  
"Naruko." Iruka said, "Why, of all the places, did you decide to deface the Hokage monument? You do understand who the Hokage are, right?"  
"Of course I do." Naruko replied. "To be Hokage you have to have been the best Shinobi in the village. It was the fourth Hokage who saved our village by defeating the demon fox."  
"Ok then... so why?" Iruka asked, curious to her intentions."  
"Because one of these days I'll be Hokage." Naruko replied as she slurped up more Ramen. She then turned to Iruka with a serious look on her face, pointing her chopsticks at him and announced, "I'm gonna surpass all of them, and be the greatest Hokage of all time, and then everyone will respect me at last." Naruko ate some more ramen and smiled as she swallowed it. "And what'll make it all the more sweet, is that' I'll be the first female Hokage."  
Iruka was a little surprised by her seriousness, but smiled a little.  
"Say... Sensei! Can I ask you a favour?" Naruko said, putting her hands together praying he would say yes.  
"Another bowl of Ramen?" Iruka asked, sure that was it.  
"Uhh... actually... I was wondering if I could try on your headband on." She said, pulling a cute pose, and looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
"My... This?" Iruka smiled, adjusting his headband a little. "No. Not yet Naruko. Not a chance." It's a badge of adulthood. You'll get one when you graduate."  
"WHAT?!" Naruko pouted. "No fair."  
"So that's why you took those silly goggles off." Iruka laughed.

The next day, everyone in class was nervous, and Naruko's heart was pounding, as she waited her turn. Not long ago Iruka had announced what the final exam and she was nervous. "Bunshin?! It's my worst Jutsu. Why did it have to be Bunshin?" she thought over and over.  
Several of her classmates had already gone ahead of her, and then her name came up.  
In the next room Iruka and Mizuki were waiting, patiently, and kept their eyes fixed on Naruko as she strolled to the middle of the room and stood before them. She was acting cool and calm, but she was nervous underneath. She took a deep breath. "Ok... You can do it Naruko." She thought to herself. She grinned, and charged up her chakra. "BEHOLD! A PERFECT DOUBLE!" she cried out.  
OOONG!  
Naruko looked to her side and, began to sweat as she saw a terrible, sick looking Bunshin sprawled out on the floor next to her.  
Iruka was less than impressed. "YOU FAIL!" He shouted.  
"Wait... Iruka." Mizuki said, turning to his fellow judge. "This IS his third time, and she actually managed to basically conjure up a bunshin. Even if it was... flawed. Why not give her a break?"  
Naruko smiled excitedly, hoping Iruka would change his mind.  
"No Mizuki. Every other student is supposed to generate three bunshin. Naruko barely made one. With all due respect, this doesn't merit a pass." Iruka said.  
Naruko wasn't happy. She was mad that she hadn't passed, and mad at Iruka, for not letting her.

A short while later all of the graduates had gathered outside to meet up with their families and friends to celebrate.  
Naruko of course was sat at her usual spot on a swing under a nearby tree. She sat, as she sadly listened to all the heartfelt congratulations given to the graduates.  
"Hey... isn't that the girl who--?" said a girl, noticing Naruko sat by herself.  
"Yeah." Said another girl, "She was the only one to fail."  
"Well , it serves her right."  
"Yeah. Can you imagine if they let HER become a Shinobi...?!" the second girl said, "I mean think about what she is..."  
"Hey... don't go there."  
Naruko pulled down her goggles to hide the fact that tears were forming in her eyes. Their words cut into her, deeply. And a moment later, she was gone.  
The third Hokage approached Iruka, who was looking over his class of graduates. "Iruka... I would like a word with you later."  
"Of course, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied.

Not too far away, Naruko was walking down the street, alone.  
"Naruko." Came a voice from behind her.  
"M-Mizuki-sensei?!" Naruko said as she turned to see him.  
"Naruko. Come with me." He said, and the two of them moved to a higher place, away from the crowds. "Iruka is a really serious guy, y'know. His parents died when he was young, so everything he's done, he did by himself with a lot of hard work and discipline." Mizuki explained.  
"So?" Naruko said, sadly. "What's that got to do with me?"  
"You remind of when he was your age." Mizuki replied. "He's thinking he's helping you to grow. So try to give him a break. Try to understand where he's coming from. One orphan to another."  
"But... I really wanted to graduate." Naruko sighed.  
Mizuki could see the disappointment on her face, and he grinned slightly.  
"Ok then! I guess there's no choice." He said.  
"Huh?!" Naruko said, confused.  
"I have a secret, one I've kept for a long time." Mizuki said.

That night, the Third Hokage was wandering around his house, when he heard someone creeping through it.  
"Naruko?!" he said, as he saw the young girl creeping through a room. "What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?"  
"Errr..... SEXY JUTSU!" she cried in a panic.  
The sight of the sexy, adult, figure sent a shock through the Hokage, causing him to pass out from the blood that shot out of his nose.  
Naruko knew she didn't have much time, so she ran to the archive room and quickly found the scroll she was looking for.  
And as she made her escape, Mizuki watched from the shadows, grinning.

Iruka was lying in bed, thinking upon his earlier meeting with the Hokage. It was a discussion about Naruko, and how she, and him, were not so dissimilar. A thought which reminded Iruka of the day his parents were killed by the demon, year ago.  
A knock on the door though, interrupted his thoughts.  
Iruka got up and answered the door, to find Mizuki in a panic.  
"Hey... what's up?" Iruka asked.  
"It's Naruko." He replied, "She somehow found out about, and stolen the secret manuscript."  
"WHAT?!" Iruka cried.

A short time later, Shinobi were looking all over the place for Naruko, angry at what she had done.  
Iruka had decided to check the forest first though, and before long he had discovered the blonde girl sitting on the ground.  
"GOTCHA!" Iruka said, with a glare.  
"About time." Naruko grinned, happily as she stood up. Iruka then noticed how exhausted she looked. "Hee-hee. Although you were so fast, I only learned one Jutsu."  
"You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Iruka asked, something didn't seem right.  
"Oh... Just wait until I show you." Naruko said excitedly. "Some of the Shinobi arts are so amazing, and when I show you, you'll have to let me graduate."  
"Huh?!" Iruka said, surprised.  
"So... she came here to practice her ninjutsu? Working her-self to exhaustion." He thought to himself.  
"Naruko..." Iruka said, "What's up with the scroll you're carrying?"  
"What...This?" Naruko said, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, about this place and that if I could show you I'd learned the Jutsu in this scroll, you would let me become a Shinobi." Naruko looked excited and happy as she explained,.  
"Mizuki?!" Iruka thought, unsure what was going on.  
Suddenly Iruka sensed danger as several kunai shot through the air. Iruka pushed Naruko to one side and out of danger as they impacted him, pushing him against the nearby hut.  
Mizuki stood in a nearby tree, two large shurikin on his back. "I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." Mizuki shouted down.  
"Now I understand." Iruka said.  
Naruko looked on, confused as to what was going on, why did Mizuki attack?  
"Naruko... The scroll, give it to me." Mizuki ordered.  
"Huh?!" She said, "What... What is this?!"  
"Naruko, don't let him have it. Protect that scroll with your life." Iruka cried out. "It's more dangerous than you know. It holds secrets of a forbidden ninja art. Mizuki used you to get it for himself."  
Naruko gasped as she shot to her feet.  
"Even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless." Mizuki said, "I can show you what it means."  
"MIZUKI... SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Iruka said, as he realised where this was heading.  
"Do you what really happened twelve years ago during the attack of the demon fox?" Mizuki asked Naruko, grinning. "There was a decree passed. A part of that decree was that everyone but YOU would know the truth."  
"Except me?!" Naruko said, surprised and hurt. "Why... Why not me? What are you talking about?" Mizuki just laughed. "WHAT DECREE?!" she shouted, a tear in her eye.  
"That... No one must ever tell you... that what you are... IS the demon fox!" Mizuki answered, with an evil grin.  
"W-What?!" Naruko said, her head suddenly swimming in confusion, "Wh-what are you talking about!!"  
"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted.  
"In other words, Naruko." Mizuki continued, regardless of Iruka, "It was you who killed Iruka's family... YOU are the nine-tailed fox that nearly destroyed the village." Mizuki laughed as Naruko began lose focus, more tears appearing in her eyes, as she remembered how bad she had been treated, for the first time it made sense. "The fourth Hokage trapped you and sealed you in your current form, and since then, you've been made a fool of by everyone in the village, despised. Didn't you think it was strange?"  
Mizuki pulled out one of his giant shurikin and began to twirl it, as Naruko, distracted by the pain in her heart, just stood there, frozen in place.  
"If Iruka was to be honest too, He'd admit, he, HATES YOU TOO!! No one will ever accept you" Mizuki added as he threw the shurikin at the young blonde girl.  
As Iruka saw it glide through the air, his mind was filled with thoughts of Naruko.  
"You never knew a parents love. Since the day you were born, you've had it hard, despised by our entire village, the best you ever hoped for was attention, not love, and you found you could only get that by getting into trouble. So willing to get any criticism as long as, someone, was so willing to pay you any amount of attention!" Iruka's eye filled with tears as he moved.  
THUKK!  
The shurikin impacted Iruka in the back as he covered Naruko.  
"W-why?" Naruko asked, confused.  
"I... I was so lonely without my parents. I was just like you, trying to get attention, becoming a class clown, just so I would be noticed, it was better than being a nobody. But it hurt so much." Iruka said as his tears streamed down his face. "I... I know I was tough on you, and it must have hurt. Please... forgive me. Maybe if I had been a better teacher... no... a better person, neither of us would be here."  
Naruko was unsure what to feel, it was all too much, so she quickly got up... and ran.

Mizuki laughed as he jumped out of the tree, "Naruko has a one track mind. Now that she knows the truth, she'll use that scroll to take revenge on the village!" Mizuki said, almost pleased, "I mean, did you see the look in her eyes, those were demon eyes. Reminds me of the old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."  
"You don't know her at all." Iruka said as he achingly removed the giant shuriken.  
"I don't need to know her to kill her. I just need the scroll." Mizuki said as he leapt up and away.

Back at the Hokage's office, the third Hokage had witnessed the events unfold, and could see in his crystal ball that Naruko was hurting, and was being driven over the edge by anger, hatred and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.  
The third was worried that the fox that had been sealed inside of her could be released, and with the scroll in her position, she would be a deadly force.

Naruko sped through the forest as fast as she could, but Iruka was coming up behind her, faster.  
"Naruko. Give me the scroll, it's what Mizuki's really after." Iruka shouted, But Naruko just moved and impacted Iruka, sending him flying to the ground.  
"W-what are you doing Naruko?" Iruka asked as he got back to his feet, and in a puff of smoke, revealed him-self to be Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he asked, annoyed he had been found out so easily.  
"Easy." Naruko chuckled, as she revealed herself to be Iruka. "Because I am." He stated.  
"I see." Mizuki said. "It's so noble that you're trying to save your the murderer of your parents . What will it achieve?"  
"She'll keep the Scroll safe from you." Iruka said, slumping down against a tree.  
"You're a fool." Mizuki said, "She maybe a girl, but we're just the same. I can use the scroll to achieve limitless power, while the demon inside her hungers for it. You were right to fear her."  
Naruko was sat, hidden, nearby and listening to everything that was being said, and tears began to roll down her cheek, "Iruka... Iruka-sensei really hates me?" she thought, "So it's true."  
"You're right. I hate the fox demon." Iruka stated, "But not Naruko. Not her. She plays me up a lot, she's awkward in her training, clumsy even, and screws up a lot. But I respect her, she tries her hardest, works with all her might to overcome those challenges. And even though people have mocked and ridiculed her, it's only made her stronger, given her empathy. She knows pain. "  
Hearing this made Naruko cry even more, but this time happy with the words she was hearing.  
"She IS NOT a demon. She is a citizen of Konoha, the village, hidden in the leaves." Iruka stated, "She is Uzumaki Naruko."  
Mizuki gritted his teeth, annoyed at all of Iruka's babbling. "That's so sweet Iruka. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Mizuki said, sarcastically, as he pulled out his second large shurikin, "I WAS going to leave you for later, but I guess I should end this now. So say goodbye."  
Iruka just smiled, Naruko could be long gone now, and it made him happy she was safe and sound.  
But as Mizuki rushed at him, a flash of orange moved quickly into view, striking at Mizuki and sending him flying.  
"Naruko?!" Iruka thought, surprised to see her.  
"Keep away from Iruka-sensei." Naruko threatened as she placed the scroll on the ground, and glared at Mizuki "Or I'll KILL YOU!"  
"NARUKO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" Iruka screamed.  
"Hah! Loud-mouth little girl! I'll kill you with one blow!" Mizuki said, confidently as he laughed.  
"Bring it on, jerk." Naruko said as she performed a hand sign. "Anything you give me... I'll give it back a thousand fold."  
"You're welcome to try, little girl" Mizuki said.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruko shouted. The immediate area suddenly filled with countless Bunshin, all perfect copies.  
Both Iruka and Mizuki were shocked at the sight.  
"What the?!" The speechless Mizuki gasped, as he looked around, startled and confused.  
"Come one loser, you said one punch. So bring it." All the Naruko's said in unison.  
Mizuki was frozen to the spot, "How did she--? when did she--?"  
"I guess I'll go first then." Naruko grinned as all of the bunshin jumped in at Mizuki.  
Iruka sat and watched, smiling at his student.  
"Amazing. She generated a thousand bunshin, but no only that, they're all solid, flesh and blood replicas. One of the highest calibre Ninjutu's." He smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she does become Hokage one day."

A short time passed and Mizuki lay unconscious on the floor, beaten black and blue.  
"Tee-hee. I guess I got carried away." Naruko giggled in a cute way.  
"Naruko. Come here for a second." Iruka said. "I got something for you." Naruko did so. "Now close your eyes."  
Naruko obeyed and closed her eyes tightly, and after a few moments Iruka chuckled. "Ok... you can open them now."  
Naruko opened her eyes to proud and a smiling Iruka. "Congratulations." Iruka said, happily, "You graduate. And to celebrate. I'm taking you for ramen."  
Naruko, began to whimper, happily as tears welled up in her eyes, and suddenly she jumped into Iruka's arms, happy to finally be a ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Well... whaddya think? It took me three hours to get it just right." Naruko giggles, innocently.  
The third Hokage meanwhile, wasn't too impressed with the picture in his hand.  
"I mean, nothing ordinary would have done, not for me." Naruko grinned, confidently.  
"Do it over!" The third Hokage said, bluntly. "But it's not this... unusual picture that bothers me. Why aren't you wearing your headband, Naruko?"  
"Well... I didn't want to damage it before tomorrow." Naruko said, a little embarrassed.  
"In any case, Naruko. This picture will be in your permanent record, an essential intelligence resource for the village. So this picture just won't do." The third said.  
"Aww... but it's a cool picture." Naruko said.  
Naruko then noticed that the door was creaking open. Suddenly, a young boy darted through, a shurikin in hand, "I gotcha now ol' man!" he shouted, just before he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
The third sighed at his grandson, Konohamaru.  
"So... you set up a trap eh?" he said, oblivious to his own ineptness.  
"Honoured grandson!" came another voice as he rushed to the door, it was Konohamaru's elite trainer, Ebisu. "Are you alright?" He asked, "And err... there aren't any traps here!"  
"Hey... who's the shrimp?" Naruko asked, a little confused.  
"KID?!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"Oh my, isn't that--?" Ibusa thought as he saw Naruko.  
"AHA!" Konohamaru said as he marched up to the blonde. "So you tripped me! I'm right aren't I?"  
"No, you tripped on your own feet you clutz!" Naruko retorted as she grabbed him, she didn't appreciate being blamed, or shouted at, by the kid before her.  
"UNHAND HIM AT ONCE, NARUKO!" Ebisu commanded, "He is the grandson of the third Hokage."  
"Huh?! Him?!" Naruko said.  
"Go ahead, gimme ya best shot." Konohamaru taunted. He had been in situations like this before, and every time, once they found out who he was, they would back down, and this time would be no...  
"Like I care!" Naruko said, as she hit him around the back of his head, hard.  
"OWWW!" Konohamaru cried, surprised to be hit.  
The very act, shocked Ebisu, but the third just sat back, and watched.

A short while later, Naruko was walking through the streets of Konoha on her way home, when she realised she was being followed, by someone who was trying to hide and not very well.  
"QUIT IT!" She cried as she turned around and pointed at a poorly hidden Konohamaru. "Stop following me... and I can see you dummy!"  
"Ha-ha. You saw through my disguise, the rumours about your skill are true." Konohamaru said, grinning. "I shall become your disciple, and you will teach me your skills." He demanded.  
"Huh?!" Naruko said, completely lost.  
"Oh... and you have to teach me that Jutsu you used on Ojii-san." Konohamaru, again, demanded. "Okay, boss?" Konohamaru smiled a big grin as he awaited Naruko's answer.  
"Err... Wouldn't it be kinda weird a boy doing my technique?" She said, "I mean, you'd be turning yourself into a girl! Are you some kind of pervert?"  
"NO!" Konohamaru said, "And if it worked on Ojii-san, then I MUST learn it."  
Naruko let out a big sigh, "Fine... but don't blame me if people call you weird."

The third Hokage was still sitting, thinking about his grandson. Ebisu had already run off looking for him, worried, because he had been seen following Naruko, and obvious bad influence.  
"Konohamaru has been spoilt for too long." He thought to himself. "And his careless attacks on me aren't doing him any favours. I just hope Naruko doesn't drag him into one of her pranks, or schemes."

Naruko and Konohamaru had been training in the woods for a short time, and Konohamaru still hadn't managed to pull off a perfect sexy jutsu, so they decided to take a break.  
"By the way..." Naruko said, before taking drink from a can. "What's the deal with you and the third Hokage?" she asked, a little curious.  
Konohamaru's shoulders sank, and his expression turned sad as he stared at the ground.  
"My name is Konohamaru. I was named after the village by my grandfather, for luck he said. But even though that's my name... all I'm ever called it 'Honourable grandson'. No one seems to see me for who I am, just... just who I'm related to."  
Naruko looked at Konohamaru, she understood how he felt.  
"So I have to beat Ojii-san, and become Hokage. And that WILL be soon." Konohamaru stated.  
"No way." Naruko said, "Who would respect an Hokage like you?"  
"WHAT?!" Konohamaru said, annoyed.  
"The title of Hokage isn't just something you get because you want it... you've gotta get past me first." Naruko said, glaring at Konohamaru confidently with a grin.

On top of the Hokage building the Third Hokage stood, staring up at the monuments that stood majestically overhead.  
"Hokage-sama." Iruka said, as he jumped onto the roof of the Hokage building, covered in bandages. "I've been looking for you. Did Naruko submit her ninja registration?"  
"She did." The third replied.  
"Ever since yesterday, she's been on cloud nine..." Iruka said, smiling happily."She intends to become a fully fledged Shinobi and gain everyone's respect."  
The third sigh. "That may be a difficult dream for her to accomplish." He said.  
"What?!" Iruka said, surprised.  
"Only the older generation know the truth. That the girl, Naruko, holds the spirit of the nine-tailed fox, the demon that tormented this village twelve years ago, within her." The third said, "Disclosure of that fact is strictly forbidden, under pain of the strictest punishment our village can inflict. And as such, the children of the village no nothing of her secret burden. It was the fourths wish that she be regarded as the saviour of our village... a hero."  
"A hero?!" Iruka said.  
"The fourth selected a newborn child, it's cord freshly cut... Naruko... and sealed the fox within her." The Hokage continued. "She was sacrificed for the safety of us all, to become a living vessel, for the imprisonment of the fox. But... that is not how the adults came to see it." The Hokage sighed, saddened by this, "There treatment of her has been nothing but contemptuous and hostile, and this attitude has been passed onto their children, who don't know anything of the truth... passed on and perpetuated. Can you imagine it Iruka?"  
"Imagine what?" Iruka asked.  
"How it must fell? So much hatred... to be treated with an animosity so intense, so destructive... to have around you, people who would deny you even the right... to exist."  
Iruka was taken aback by the words. He thought he was like Naruko in many ways, but he had never felt anything like that, and it saddened him to think of Naruko going through such a thing.

"SO! THERE YOU ARE!" Ebisu stated loudly as he jumped into the clearing where Naruko and Konohamaru were sitting. "It's that cursed fox girl." He thought as he saw Naruko, looking at her with contempt.  
"That same look... there's always someone... I HATE that look." She thought to herself.  
Ebisu, just scoffed as he turned to Konohamaru.  
"Now, honoured grandson, it's time to go home." Ebisu said.  
"NO WAY!" Konohamaru announced, "NOT UNTIL I KICK THE OL' MAN'S BUTT, AND BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"  
Naruko smiled at konohamaru's tenaciousness.  
"The Hokage is Master of over a thousand jutsu's and you... what?!" Ebisu said, as Konohamaru charged up his chakra.  
"BEHOLD!" He cried as transformed. "SEXY JUTSU!"  
Ebisu's Jaw dropped as the vision of a naked woman appeared before him, but he didn't pass out.  
"HUH?!" Konohamaru said as he returned to normal. "Why didn't it work?"  
"WHAT A VULGAR DISPLAY." Ebisu cried out, disgusted. "It's not fit for a gentleman's eyes, and I will not full for it."  
Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and tried to drag him away, but Konohamaru fought by try to go the opposite way. "Honoured grandson, you must not lower yourself to such levels as that girl." Ebisu stated, which did not land well with Naruko, who clenched her fist in anger. "Only with my tutelage will you ever hope to gain the prestigious title of Hokage."  
"LET ME GO!!!" Konohamaru continued to shout.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruko cried as she created several clones. This act impressed Konohamaru.  
"That is so cool!" he cried out, a big grin on his face.  
Ebisu was grinning too, but at the absurdity that Naruko would actually challenge him. "Such child's play, girl. I'm not a fool like Mizuki, it won't be easy to..."  
"BEHOLD!" All of the Naruko's cried out, interrupting Ebisu, as they created the same hand sign.  
"Huh?!" Ebisu said, unsure what Naruko was up-to.  
A moment later the forest erupted into a scene of blonde hair and flesh, as each and every one of Naruko's clones shouted, "SEXY JUTSU... NINJA HAREM!"  
Konohamaru was shocked to see it, and Ebisu tried to hold his reaction as the clones held onto him and flirted erotically, but in the end he couldn't hold back and he was propelled away by the power of his nosebleed.  
Naruko grinned, amused at Ebisu's reaction, and proud of his technique.  
"BLAST IT!" Konohamaru shouted, angry at himself, "I failed to even beat professor four-eye's again."  
Naruko walked up to the young boy a serious look on her face, "ALL I WANT IS A NAME THAT WILL BE RESPECTED. AND I WANTIT NOW!"  
Naruko bashed Konohamaru across the head. "You idiot, you think just wanting it is all it takes. Dream on kid." She said, scolding him. "You're talking about taking the name Hokage! That's the best of the best., the one everyone respects! My whole life, it's been one thing after another, I even doubted myself, and in the end, the only person to treat me with any respect, was almost impossible to win over."  
Naruko sighed. "Are you ready to make a commitment?" she asked.  
"Commitment?!" Konohmaru asked, confused.  
"Everybody... and I do mean everybody, has the highest respect, for the Hokage." Naruko said as she turned to walk away, "Don't you get it?" She added, looking over her shoulder with a cute smile. "There are no short cuts."  
Konohamaru's eyes widened, as the realisation hit him that Naruko was right, and he stood there looking at her as she turned her head back away, and brushed her one pigtail back, and Konohamaru blushed as she continued to walk away. Konohamaru looked down and clenched his fist.  
"Where... WHERE DO YOU GET OFF, LECTURING ME? You're... you're not so hot!" Konohamaru shouted, causing Naruko to turn around, "I'm not going to be your disciple anymore. And even though you're a girl... we're gonna be rivals."  
There was a moment's pause as the two looked at each other seriously. And then Naruko smiled at him, and a moment later, Konohamaru grinned back, blushing a little.  
"It's you tough luck from now on, I'll always be one step ahead, one step closer to the title of Hokage." Naruko stated. "But what the heck... one day... we'll fight for it. So look forward to that day... Konohamaru."  
Konohamaru was surprised to hear his name spoken, and as he watched Naruko turned around again and walk away, he smiled. "I will." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was a clear morning in Konoha, and Naruko awoke in her over-sized t-shirt, that she used as a nighty, and met the sun that glared through her blind with a long and loud yawn.  
Today was the day she was to be assigned to a team, and meet her new sensei who would teach her more advanced techniques, not learnt in the academy, and she was excited.  
She quickly downed her breakfast of toast and a glass of cold milk, before taking a shower and getting dressed.  
She glanced over at the headband that lay neatly on her set of drawers and she grinned even more.

A short while later, the smile on her face was still there, as she sat at her desk.  
Naruko looked around and saw all of her classmates; they all were looking at her surprised she was there since they had heard she had failed the exam. But there she sat, and with a forehead protector tied around her head, and wearing it like a hairband.  
At the back, sat one of her few friends Hyuuga Hinata a shy young girl who Naruko had befriended awhile ago. Although they didn't hang out as much as normal friends, they often spent lunchtime together. Naruko gave her a quick wave, and pointed to her headband.  
Hinata giggled, and smiled, happy that Naruko had actually passed. Hinata adjusted her own headband, which was around her neck, and smiled a little herself.  
Naruko mimed a wolf whistle and winked, as she stared at her with a 'lookin' hot look on her face.  
Hinata blushed a deep red and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey Naruko." Came a girls voice. Naruko turned her head to see who it was... it was Haruno Sakura a pink haired girl from her class.  
"Hey Sakura." Naruko said happy to see her old friend. And she was an old friend. Naruko, Sakura and Ino, were once close friends, Naruko and Sakura because they were both always teased and picked on, Naruko, for just being herself, and Sakura for having an unusually long forehead. But when Ino and Sakura ended their friendship, Naruko was caught in the middle, and lost them both.  
Naruko always hoped that Sakura would become her friend again, but all her attempts usually ended up getting Sakura angry.  
"Naruko... you're in the way!" Sakura said as she pointed past the blonde. Naruko turned, and suddenly realised she was sat in the same row as the class heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, Naruko was the only girl who didn't get all goo-goo eyed over the grumpy boy. In fact she found him rather irritating.  
Sasuke noticed the girl staring at him. "Do you want something?" he asked in his usual non-nonchalant way, that irritated her.  
"Go back to daydreaming about the size of your own d-" Naruko said before being slammed against the desk in front of her by Sakura as she leaned over.  
"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" she shouted, as she climbed over Naruko. "Is this seat taken?"

A short time passed, and the room began to fill with chatter as they continued to await Iruka, and there assignments.  
Sakura was smiling as she continuously glanced over at Sasuke, who was as always, ignoring her, and everyone else in the room.  
Naruko looked at Sakura and at Sasuke, still nursing a sore face. "Why is she so obsessed with him?" she was thinking, "What's so great about that moody S.O.B?"  
Naruko climbed onto the desk and moved in front of Sasuke, crouching down and staring at him. "I guess you're ok looking." She said, "But still... nothing to get all goo-goo eyed over."Naruko was not impressed.  
Sasuke glared at Naruko, as if he was looking at an annoying bug. Everyone was jumping up to see what was going to happen, Naruko was known for starting fights with boys, would she really start a fight with the genius?  
A boy in the row in front wanted to see too, and quickly stood up, knocking Naruko by mistake, and the entire class gasped, and the hearts of every girl in the room sank, as they watched Naruko's lips press against Sasuke's.  
They quickly parted, and both of them gagged.  
"You... you stupid..." Sasuke said.  
"Oh my god... I've been poisoned." Naruko cried, before she got the sense of blood lust!  
"S-Sakura?!" Naruko cried as she turned to see not only an angry pink haired kunoichi... but a bunch of other girls too. They all grabbed her and pulled her away and out of the room.  
"She's so dead." Laughed Kiba.  
"Oh dear." Hinata said, having stayed, and now worried for her friend.

Naruko lay on the ground have received her punishment, a hard right hook, and now she was nervous as the girls surrounded her, and glared at the blonde.  
"Ok Naruko..." said Ino with a strict tone.  
Naruko nervously waited for her to finish her sentence, when suddenly all the girls moved in closer with inquisitive eyes, "What was it like?" Ino asked.  
"Was it as dreamy as I think?"  
"Was it nice?"  
"You are so lucky?"  
"Come on... tell us how it was really?"  
"Yeah... no playing around. Sasuke's lips can't be as bad as you pretended!"  
Naruko was a little surprised by the sudden interest, and feared to say the wrong thing. Even though she had laid it on about being horrible, it wasn't that god to her.  
"It... it was... umm... ok." She reluctantly said.  
"Oh come on... you kissed the coolest guy in the class, it had to be better than that?" Sakura said as all the girls glared at her with death glares.  
"Umm... Ok, ok, I admit it... it was really nice, he kisses well!" Naruko lied, panicked.  
All the girls sighed happily, as if their dreams had come true.  
"Oh brother." Naruko thought, unimpressed, and disappointed in herself for saying Sasuke is a good kisser.

Soon enough they were back in class, and Iruka was giving a speech.  
"You are no longer mere students, you are now Genin, the lowest rank of a Shinobi, and as novices you will now face greater challenges from this point on." Iruka said. "My final job as your academy teacher is to divide you all into three man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you take on assignments."  
Sakura hoped in her heart that she would be teamed up with Sasuke. While Sasuke was annoyed that he would be teamed up with two others.  
Naruko, turned around and gave a thumbs up to Hinata, hoping she would be with her friend. Hinata smiled back, hoping the same thing.  
Naruko then glanced over at Sasuke, hoping she wouldn't be paired with him.  
"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would approximately be equal." Iruka said.  
This made Naruko a little nervous now, it suddenly got less likely she would be teamed up with Hinata.

After a short time, Iruka made it up the list and eventually got to... "Team seven... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruko and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced.  
"WHAT?!" Naruko shouted. "Why with him?"  
"Naruko... out of all the class Sasuke has the best grades, and you... are at the bottom." Iruka said, "That makes you for an ideal balance, and that's why."  
"Oh great... I'm saddled with two girls." Sasuke moaned. "Just don't drag me down, dobe."  
"What was that?!" Naruko cried.  
"Naruko sit back down!" Sakura ordered.  
Iruka sighed as he watched Sakura hold back Naruko.

After handing out the other assignments the class finally broke for lunch before meeting their new sensei's.  
Naruko walked up behind Hinata, "Hey... wanna have lunch?" Naruko asked with a grin.  
"U-Umm... w-well... I... err..." Hinata said.  
"She's gonna be having lunch with us." Said a boys voice. Naruko turned and saw Kiba and Shino. "We're her new teammates, so I think it's best if we stick together until we meet our Jonin instructor."  
"Oh..." Naruko said, a little disappointed.  
"M-maybe later." Hinata said.  
Naruko smiled slightly and nodded, before Hinata left with her new teammates, and Naruko's smiled disappeared again, and she looked down sadly.

Naruko went and had her lunch by herself, and thought about the day. And when it came to the team selection, she was still not happy. "This sucks." She said to herself. "I need to have some fun to cheer myself up." She sighed. Then an idea hit her.

Not too far away, Sasuke was leaning against a window eating a sandwich when all of a sudden a rope was thrown around him and he was dragged inside.  
"WHAT THE HE... NARUKO?!?!" Sasuke cried.  
"So much for the genius. HA-HA!" she said as she jumped out of the window, leaving Sasuke tied and gagged. "See you in class." She laughed.

Sakura meanwhile was sat on a bench, moping, and sad she couldn't find Sasuke, and have lunch with him.  
As she sat, she dreamed of Sasuke coming up to her and telling her how pretty she was.  
"Hey Sakura... wanna have lunch?" Naruko said as she approached, interrupting Sakura's chain of thought. "Well... I've already had some of mine." She giggled.  
"Naruko... go away, I'm not in the mood." Sakura said, gloomy. "I can't find Sasuke anywhere."  
"Oh don't bother with him." Naruko said, "I really don't see why you like him."  
"Because he's cool, quiet, handsome and thanks to your info..." She frowned, still not happy with Naruko for getting Sasukes first kiss. "... I know he's a great kisser."  
"I never said he was a great kisser." Naruko thought to herself, not wanting to say it out loud, for fear of retaliation.  
"But seriously, He's the only person I want to be close to." Sakura continued. "I'd do almost anything to win his attention, his respect. You know I have a crush on him, Naruko."  
Naruko looked at Sakura, she didn't realise her crush was like that.  
"Hey, I... I gotta go." Naruko said, perhaps leaving Sasuke tied up wasn't such a good idea after all, especially since Sakura was so sad at not being able to have lunch with her new teammate.  
Naruko waved as she ran off, leaving Sakura glad she was gone... but confused as to the sudden rush.

Naruko ran as fast as she could to the room she left Sasuke, only to find it was empty, except for the ropes and the gag.

Sakura meanwhile was still sitting when she perked up at the sight of Sasuke approaching.  
"SASUKE!" She said, jumping to her feet. "Wanna have lunch?"  
"Breaks over." He said, "Have you seen that pain, Naruko?"  
"Oh she was here a few minutes ago, but let's not talk about her." Sakura said, "She's always getting in the way, and causing trouble." Sasuke began to pass by Sakura, as she continued, "I think it's because she was brought up so badly."  
"You mean... Because, she had no parents?" Sasuke said as he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Sakura.  
"Yeah. She never had to answer to anyone, ever, and its made her totally selfish." Sakura continued on, not noticing the look in Sasuke's eyes. "If I got up to the kinda stuff she did, my parents would ground me for life."  
"Don't you envy her being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?" Sasuke asked.  
"Noway. Kids without families always grow up selfish." Sakura said,  
"That, and lonely." Sasuke added, much to the shock of Sakura. "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare."  
"What?!" Sakura said, nervously smiling as Sasuke glared at her with a stern glare, "What's wrong?"  
"You... Make me sick." Sasuke said before turning and leaving. Leaving a stunned Sakura standing by herself.  
After he had gone out of sight, Sakura sat back down, upset. "I... I make him sick?!" she thought, "I wonder if Naruko feels the same way. I've been too mean. Maybe... maybe I should be nicer to Naruko, and give her a chance."

Meanwhile, at Naruko's house, the third Hokage was sat down.  
"So... this is her apartment?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes." The third replied, "She's not the most organised of girls. She's clumsy, and stubborn, but I think you have a talent for finding the best, so you'll be good for her. And then of course... theres Sasuke of the Uchiha. Good luck with them."  
"This could end bad but... I'll do my best." Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
(follows chapter 4 & 5 in the manga)

Naruko peered into the empty hallway, looking in both directions for any sign of their missing sensei.  
She sighed as she turned back into the empty classroom.  
"Why are we the only team whose sensei hasn't showed up yet?" She pouted. "All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's... even Iruka-sensei has gone."  
Naruko then smiled as she grabbed a chalk board eraser and moved a chair to the sliding door, placing the eraser in-between the door and frame.  
"What are you up to Naruko?" Sakura said as she walked over to her.  
"It's what he gets for making us wait." The young blonde replied as she returned to the floor, leaving the eraser stuck in the doorway.  
"Would you grow up!" Sakura said, although inside she was actually thinking it was a funny idea.  
"Idiot. There's no way a superior Shinobi could be caught by such a simple trap." Sasuke said.  
And at that moment the door began to creak open and 'Plaff' the eraser fell on the head of Kakashi in a cloud of chalk smoke.  
Naruko erupted into laughter, and inside Sakura, she was laughing too as she apologised to Kakashi in a humble manner. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't impressed at all.  
"Hmm... how should I put this..." Kakashi said as he looked at the three of them, "Based on my first impression... I hate you."

A short time later the new team had gathered with their sensei on a rooftop garden.  
"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakshi said, as he sat casually on the railing.  
"Like what?" Sakura asked.  
"You know the usual, favourite things; hates; dreams; hobbies; stuff like that." Kakashi replied.  
"Why don't you show us how it's done?" Naruko asked, not quite sure what to say.  
"Yeah... you're a stranger too." Sakura added.  
"Me?" Kakashi said, pointing to himself. "Well... I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm the sort of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have a lot of hobbies."  
"He said a lot... but all we know is his name." Sakura said to the group, with a frown.  
"Now it's your turn." Kakashi said.  
"I'll go first." Naruko said, grinning. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like ramen, especially when people treat me, like Iruka-sensei does at Ichiraku's. I hate having to wait the three minutes of waiting for the water to cool when I make Instant ramen. My dream... is to one day be the greatest of all Shinobi, to the Hokage." Naruko was getting worked up, "and then all the villagers will respect me, and acknowledge me at last."  
Kakashi was a bit surprised by her statement, to go from talking about ramen to becoming Hokage But he was beginning to think this was becoming interesting.  
"My hobbies... err... pranks I guess." She said, giggling a little.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, as Kakashi looked at him. "I hate a lot of things, but then, I there isn't much I like. I don't have any dreams... I have a determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there is someone I have sworn... to kill."  
Naruko and Sakura both gasped in shock at his words, but Kakashi wasn't.  
"My turn." Sakura said, "I'm Haruno Sakura, my favourite thing is... well... it's not a thing it's a boy, and that boy is..." Sakura began to blush as she glanced over at Sasuke. "Umm... well... Let's move on. I hate Naruko." She blurted out.  
"What did I do?" Naruko said.  
"You kissed Sasuke." She said glaring at the blonde.  
"It was an accident." Naruko argued back.  
"I don't care he's mine." Sakura said standing up, threateningly.  
"I don't want him... take him!" Naruko shouted back.  
"And what's wrong with him?" Sakura argued back, feeling Naruko just insulted Sasuke.  
Kakashi sat back as the two girls argued.  
"They aren't even arguing over anything." Kakashi thought to himself. "ENOUGH!" he called out, restoring order. "That's enough getting to know each other. Tomorrow we begin our formal training."  
"So what are we going to do? Our first real mission?" Naruko asked, excited.  
"No..." Kakashi said, "Our first project involves only you three... it's survival exercises."  
"Survival Exercises?!" Naruko said.  
"We did those at the academy?" Sakura said.  
"But you'll have to survive against me." Kakashi said. "It's not a typical practice."  
"What do you mean? What kind will it be?" Naruko asked.  
"If I told you... you'd chicken out." Kakashi said.  
"Chicken out...? Why?" Naruko asked.  
"Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen must go back for more training?" Kakashi said, "This test has a 66% chance of failure."  
This shocked Sakura and Naruko, and even made Sasuke nervous.  
"Ha-ha-ha... see... you're chickening out already." Kakashi said.  
"That sucks!!" Naruko shouted. "What about graduation?"  
"Oh! That's just to eliminate the hopeless cases." Kakashi said, "The ones who graduate are the ones who show some potential. In any event, we'll meet tomorrow on the training field so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools, and don't eat breakfast... unless you want to throw up."  
Naruko was trembling with nerves, she wasn't about to let herself get sent back to the academy.  
Kakashi handed out papers with all the details, and the three read them. Sakura was determined not to fail, and be separated from Sasuke, Sasuke just crumpled up his, while Naruko was just trying to understand it.  
The night was spent in preparation for the exercises, and the next day Kakashi strolled onto the training field with a casual "Good morning class!"  
"YOUR LATE!" Naruko and Sakura cried, while Sasuke stood there with his usual scowl.

A short while later, Kakashi placed a clock on a tree stump, confusing the three young Shinobi.  
"The alarm is set to noon." He explained as he pulled two bells out of his pouch. "I have here two silver bells. Your challenge... is to steal these before the alarm goes off. If you fail... you get no lunch." Kakashi then pointed to three tree stumps, "You'll be tied to one of those, and I'll eat in front of you."  
The three cringed, as their stomachs began to groan at the prospect.  
"All you need is one bell apiece. But since there are only two... one of you will go without. And whoever that is, will be the first to fail, and the first to head back to the academy in disgrace." This made everyone nervous. "You may of course use weapons, just attack as if you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."  
"But... it's so dangerous..." Sakura said, worried.  
"You couldn't even dodge an eraser. You'll get killed." Naruko laughed loudly.  
"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi said, not impressed by Naruko, "Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."  
The word dunce echoed through Naruko's head, and it really made her angry. In an instant she whipped out a kunai and was ready to pounce, shocking Sakura, but without even seeing him move, Kakashi had grabbed Naruko's arm and was pointing her own kunai at the back of her head. Making the other two all the more nervous. He was far more powerful than they had given him credit for.  
"I didn't say go." Kakashi stated calmly. "But you struck to kill, at least you respect me. I might actually get to like you three." He chuckled. "Now, ready... steady... GO!" he shouted and instantly they vanished.  
"The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible, to eradicate yourself." Kakashi said as he looked around, they were well hidden, and he was impressed... although he quickly noticed Naruko hadn't hidden herself at all.  
"Why don't we make this a real match?" Naruko said, confidently.  
Her boldness surprised Kakashi, especially after being taken down so quickly a few moments before. But she just grinned and ran at Kakashi fully prepared for a fight, but she quickly halted as Kakashi delved into his back pouch.  
"Let me teach you your first lesson." Kakashi said, "Taijutsu... the art of the trained body."  
"Art of the trained body?! As in hand to hand?!" she thought to herself, "Then why is he going for a weapon?"  
Naruko prepared herself, readying her hand over her thigh holster, but she wasn't prepared when Kakashi pulled out a book, entitled, Icha Icha Paradise.  
"Well... I thought you were attacking?" Kakashi said, quite calm.  
"B-but... why... I... why are you... thats a book!" Naruko said, confused.  
"Yes." Kakashi said, "I've been dying to find out what happens at the end. Just carry on, it should make any difference considering who I'm up against."  
That annoyed Naruko and she continued her charge attacking Kakashi with everything her body could throw at him. Kicks, punches, sweeps, all were either blocked or dodged, even though he wasn't eve looking.  
Naruko put all her strength into one attack, and at great speed threw herself at Kakashi readying her fist. But in the end... she just hit air, not noticing Kakashi crouched behind her.  
"Showing your back so many times is very poor Ninjutsu." He said, as Naruko turned around, "Dunce." He added as he flicked his fingers at Naruko's forehead, sending her flying backwards and into a nearby lake.  
As she fell into the water, Kakashi just opened his book again and continued to read.  
Sakura was even more worried, such strength was going to be hard to beat.  
Suddenly two shurikin came whizzing out of the water, but Kakashi just laughed at his book and caught them on his fingers, even as they continued to spin.  
Naruko was furious. She had little choice, she could not fail. She formed a handsign, and prepared herself. She would not back down.  
A few moments later she stepped out of the water.  
"Whats the hold-up?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book as he casually approached. "No bell, no lunch."  
"I know." She said, annoyed, and coughing out water.  
"You claim you want to be Hokage, yet you're out of breath already." Kakashi mocked.  
"I'm fine. I just wasn't ready thats all." She cried out.  
"So learn to get ready." Kakashi said as he turned and walked away.  
"I'll get his respect." Naruko thought to herself as she grinned. Suddenly several clones jumped out of the water.  
This surprised not only Kakashi, but Sakura and even Sasuke, not only because she had pulled off a clone, but the fact that they were shadow clones was an even bigger surprise.  
"At your level, you can't keep this up for more than a minute." Kakashi said, as he awaited the oncoming bunshin. "You act big, but you're still only Naruko, a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to..."  
Kakashi was interrupted as he felt another Naruko grab onto him from behind.  
Naruko grinned while everyone else was once more surprised with her. "Nice to see your back... Sensei." she chuckled.  
Sakura smiled, excited , "Wow... she's really good."  
"Not bad. She used the art of mis-direction to distract his enemy before attack from somewhere else." Sasuke said, actually a little impressed.  
Naruko moved swiftly at Kakashi and swung her fist. "All I want is one good hit." She shouted.  
But instead of Kakashi, her fist hit one of her own clones.  
"WHAT THE...?!" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
(follows chapter 6 and 7)

Naruko blinked from surprise at the fact, before her, her clone was holding another her.  
Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised from their hidden places in the bushes. But there surprise was soon replaced with a sweat-drop as Naruko began to attack herself, trying to find which one her, was in fact Kakashi, and she was beating herself black and blue.  
"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE." One clone said, "Drop the illusion, if you do, all the clones will disappear leaving on the two."  
"Hey thats a good idea... why didn't you think of that sooner you idiot?" Naruko said.  
"Because I'm YOU you baka." the clone frowned.  
A second later all the clones were dispelled in a single burst of smoke... leaving Naruko standing in the field... alone... and with a bruises as she cried at the fact she really did just beat herself up.  
Sakura and Sasuke meanwhile just frowned at her as they sweat-dropped. It was obvious that Kakashi had used a substitution jutsu.

Naruko walked around, trying to find the white haired jounin, and as she looked, near the base of a tree she noticed something glinting in the sunlight.  
"A BELL?!" she cried in joy, "He must have dropped one. Man I must have really flustered him!!" she giggled as she skipped over to it to pick it up.  
But just before her hand touched it she felt herself getting jerked away and bouncing in mid air as she had fallen in to a trap, and her legs were now caught, and she was hanging upside down from the tree, the bell under her, but out of reach.  
She pouted, but soon noticed someone walking closer. Kakashi casually strolled up and picked up the bell.  
"You used your technique well, but so did I, and you ended up tricked." he said. "... and falling for such an obvious trap... was stupid. You know, shinobi read situations and see hidden meanings in the hidden meanings."  
Naruko frowned, annoyed, and held her skirt so it didn't fall down. "I KNOW THAT... in fact I see you put this trap here to make my skirt fall didn't you... you PERVERT!!!" she cried out.  
Kakashi sighed. "I'm thinking you say that a lot."  
"All guys are perverts." she said. "That's why you all do perverted things like this."  
"I don't think you do get it, because you would remember you're wearing shorts." he then pointed out. "So if your theory was right, it wouldn't have worked."  
"Well... umm... Whatever." She said, crossing her arms, and letting her skirt drop since she was wearing her black training shorts.  
As Naruko swung there, pouting, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of several shurikin that impacted Kakashi's head, knocking him down.  
Naruko screamed out. "OH MY GOD!!!" She looked over to see Sasuke in a tree. "SASUKE! THAT WAS OVER KILL!".  
But just as she shouted that, Kakashi's body hit the ground and turned in to log. Another substitution. This surprised both Naruko and Sasuke.  
"DAMN!!! he tricked me in to thinking he was off guard... now I've given away my position." he said as he suddenly moved from his exposed spot.  
Sakura chased after him, but quickly lost sight of her crush, and began fearing the worst. 'Perhaps Kakashi-sensei got him... no... not Sasuke.' she thought.  
She then stopped as she noticed her new sensei ahead, and hid. But then. "Sakura... behind you." came a voice, as Sakura turned to see the jounin.

Naruko, meanwhile, had finally escaped by cutting the rope that held her up. After she landed gracefully back on the ground, she went to stand up again, only to find that a second trap had been set up, and she was once again hanging from the tree upside down.  
"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" she screamed as she furiously wriggled around waving her arms.

Sakura found herself wandering around in a daze, wondering what had just happened, the last thing she remembered was Kakashi, and then a blur as leaves seemed to swirl around her, and she found herself alone.  
"Sakura..." came a weakened moan, causing her to turn.  
"SASUKE!" she called out happy to hear his voice as she turned to him, only to have her face drop as she became horrified at the sight before her. Sasuke deeply wounded by several dozen kunai and shurikin, the wounds dripping red with blood.  
"H-Help...m-me..." Sasuke groaned, pained from the wounds.  
Sakura became more and more distressed and screamed out before she fainted.  
Nearby, reading his book, make-out paradise, Kakashi was watching her as she fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth, unable to accept or comprehend what it was she was seeing.  
"Maybe it was a little much." he said to himself.  
The scream echoed through the forest, and turned the head of Sasuke. "That scream... Sakura?" he said to himself.  
"The second ninjutsu skill... genjutsu: the art of illusion." said the familiar voice of Kakashi as he stood nearby, still reading, the two bells at his waist clinking gently in the wind. "And Sakura fell for it."  
"Well, I'm not like them." Sasuke said confidently.  
"Save you boasts until you've got a bell." he said, "Although, the strength of the Uchiha clan, the most powerful ninja clan in Konoha... I'm looking forward to seeing it."

They both stared at each other, confidently, and a moment later, Sasuke whipped out some shuriken and threw them at Kakashi, who easily dodged them.  
"A frontal assault is wasted here." he advised. But then noticed a rope get cut as it released a barrage of knives at the jounin.  
"A trap!!" he said as he once again, easily dodged them, only to find the assault wasn't over as Sasuke came at him from behind, in a continued assault with a barrage of kicks, and punches, that were expertly executed, but simply blocked and deflected by Kakashi. And when Sasuke managed to touch one of the bells, Kakashi backed off.  
'This ones good, I can't even read make-out paradise while fighting him.' Kakashi thought to himself. "I admit." he then said. "You're not like the others."  
Sasuke just smirked a little as he began to rapidly make a series of hand signs, then call out, "FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" this made Kakashi look worried.  
"WHAT!!" he said "That skill is beyond the capacity of a novice, his chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet!!"  
A moment later the whole area was engulfed in flame as Sasuke shot out a ball of fire.  
Once the technique had finished, Sasuke blinked at the fact Kakashi had disappeared. As he wondered where he had gone, he looked above him, and all around him, before finally looking down; but it was too late...  
"Earth style! Groundhog technique... decapitation." came the muffled voice as a hand burst from the earth and grabbed the Uchiha's ankle, before instantly dragging him down, until Sasuke was up to his neck.  
Kakashi knelt before him "Lesson number three... Ninjutsu." he said, "But... at least you were right, your performance was above that of your companions."  
Sasuke just frowned, disappointed in himself for getting in to such a predicament.  
Kakashi then pulled out his book, and turned as he stood up, before leaving.  
As Sasuke remained trapped, he continued to get frustrated with himself. Sakura meanwhile had finally come around, and wondered where Sasuke had gone to, only to find him... at least his head, on the ground.  
She screamed once again, fainting again, making Sasuke sweat-drop.  
When she finally awoke, she saw Sasuke and instantly hugged him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!" She cried out.  
"Yeah... fine... ok." he said, feeling a little awkward. "You can let go now."  
Sakura released her crush, although a little hesitantly, and soon they were both stood, and ready to continue.  
"Times running out." Sasuke said "Times running out, so I'm off."  
"Sasuke... do you honestly believe you can get one of those bells?" Sakura asked.  
"I've gotten close enough to touch hem, next time, I'll get one." he said.  
"WH-what?!" Sakura said. "WOW! You're so amazing." She happily smiled, impressed by the Uchiha, although worried, since if Sasuke was finding it difficult, how could she ever be able to acquire one, and therefore stay with Sasuke, and if she didn't, would that mean she would get sent back, and separated from him. "Umm... There's no more time and... well... even if we couldn't manage it this time... I'm sure, next time, if we give it our all..."  
But before she could finish, Sasuke gave her a glare, and she instantly went quiet, and looked down, regretting saying it, Sasuke wasn't one for accepting failure, and she was saying they would. But there was more.  
"Only I can kill him." he suddenly said.  
"Who?" Sakura blinked, "Master Kakashi?"  
"He made me cry... my..." Sasuke added as he looked saddened. "My only goal is to have my revenge... I have to become stronger than he is now."  
Those words rang through Sakura's head, and reminded her of the goal he once told them, about someone he must kill.

Naruko meanwhile, had escaped once again from the rope and was back on the ground, and was at the memorial stone.  
She was grinning as she sat down with everyone's lunches.  
"Hee-hee...even if I can't take those bells fair and square, I can deal with it, I'll just hang out here and eat everyone's lunch." she mischievously said, although a 'Ahem' from behind her caught her attention. "I... umm... just... kidding" she nervously said.  
"Too late." Came Kakashi's voice.

Several minutes later, the bell rang and the team of genin were gathered.  
Naruko had been tied to one of three wooden posts.  
Kakashi stood before them as Sasuke and Sakura sat their looking defeated, and all three of their stomachs rumbling from hunger.  
"Oh my, listen to your stomachs growl." he commented, "By the way... I have a announcement about this exercise. None of you have to worry about being sent back to the academy."  
This excited Naruko and Sakura, happy they didn't have to go back, although Sakura was more surprised since she had done nothing but faint the entire time, even Sasuke cracked a smile.  
"THIS ROCKS!!" Sakura and Naruko cried out in victory, "That means all three of us..."  
"...are hopeless." Kakashi interrupted, "More schooling would be pointless, NONE of you will EVER be shinobi."  
All three of the genin looked shocked, how could this be?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
(Follows chapter 8 & 9)

"Give it up... not one of you will EVER be a ninja." Kakashi said to the stunned trio of genin.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP?!" Naruko shouted as she angrily squirmed trying to get free from her ropes. "OK, SO NONE OF US GOT YOU STUPID BELLS, BUT WEHY YHE HELL SHOULD WE QUIT OVER THAT?"  
Kakashi calmly stood there and simply replied, "Because not one of you has what it takes."  
This made Sasuke flinch, did he honestly say that? It was unacceptable, not for him, and in an instant his two female team-mates were stunned to see him charge at their sensei.  
"SASUKE!!!" Sakura cried out in shock.  
But it was too late, and Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground, his arm held behind his back as Kakashi sat on him.  
"What you are is a trio of spoiled brats." Kakashi said.  
"Don't step on Sasuke!!" Cried Sakura.  
Sasuke looked angry, hating he was dominated so easily, and that his dream, his goal was slipping because of the white haired jounin.  
"You three don't understand, are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behaviour?" he said, "Did any of you just once stop to consider WHY you were divided in to teams?"  
Sakura and Naruko blinked, looking confused.  
"Obviously not... and that's why you failed, and missed the point of this exercise." Kakashi continued."  
"Wait... what?!" Naruko said, confused, "This had a point?!"  
"But... you didn't explain what that was." Sakura pointed out.  
Kakashi sighed. "I don't believe this."  
"Come on!" Naruko cried. "Tell us already."  
"...Team work." Kakashi glared. Making all three of them gasp in shock, was it really something that simple?  
"If the three of you had come at me... together... you might have been able to take the bells." Kakashi said.  
But this made Sakura think. "WAIT!" she suddenly called out, "If we were expected to function as a team, then why do you only have two bells. Even if we HAD worked together, one of us still would not have gotten one. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other."  
"Of course." Kakashi said, "This task was designed to cause dissension. It was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your own interests to help the team, to propose you work together." Kakashi sighed, "Instead... you Sakura... you ignore Naruko, who was right in front of you, and focused on Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was." he turned to Naruko, "You... you tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of a team." finally he looked down at Sasuke who was still pinned beneath him, "As for you... Sasuke... You had already decided the girls just got in your way, and you were better off playing it solo." Kakashi looked up face the two girls again, "YOU are a TEAM... learn to act as one! Individual skills are necessary, but teamwork is more important. Acting alone is bad for a team as a whole, and exposes them all to unnecessary danger." he said as he reached back to his rear pouch. "You may as well kill them yourself... Here's an example..."

The two girls gasped as they saw Kakashi pull out a kunai and hold it menacingly against Sasuke's neck, a serious look in his one eye as he looked to Sakura.  
"Sakura... kill Naruko, or I will kill Sasuke." he demanded as Sasuke struggled with Kakashi.

Sakura was unsure what to do, while Naruko look panicked, was Kakashi serious about that?  
But before she could even think too hard in to it, Kakashi released Sasuke and stood up, letting Sasuke sit up.  
"The day may come when one of you will be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice." he said, "As ninja, your lives will always be on the line." As he talked he was walking towards the stone that had names carved in to it. "Do see the names carved here on this marker? Theses are all heroes of our village... Ninja."

Naruko blinked at this, and grinned, before confidently calling out, "THAT'S IT! I just made up my mind! That's where I want my name to go! I'm gonna be a hero, just like them!" she proudly stated, which annoyed Sakura, because Naruko was just being a loud-mouth bragging pain again. Even Sasuke shook his head and scoffed at the idea, as he re-joined his two female team-mates.  
"Naruko... the people aren't just any heroes." Kakashi said, sounding more solemn.  
"REALLY?!" Naruko said, sounding excited. "What kind are they?"  
Kakashi sighed, as he looked down at the stone marker. "The dead kind... they died in the line of duty." he said.  
Which made Naruko sweat for a moment, before realising how stupid she must have sounded, all three of them fell quiet, not sure what to say, but Kakashi did, as he continued to look at the names, one in particular 'Obito'.  
"This... is a memorial stone... and it contains the names of my best friends." he said.  
This revelation made the three genin look at him, again feeling worse over their actions, perhaps they were beginning to realise their actions were not the actions of real shinobi.

Kakashi turned his head to them finally, "Listen up." he said. "I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells."  
He continued to talk as he turned and walked towards the three genin's. "If you're prepared to go on, then you may eat one of the bento boxes. But... Naruko isn't, and if one of you shares your own... you all fail."  
"WHAT!! WHY?!" Naruko yelled out, annoyed.  
"For trying to steal lunches earlier." Kakashi replied. "So... remember, id she gets fed... you all fail,and my word is law... understand?" he sounded threatening as said his words, and suddenly disappeared.  
Once he was gone, Naruko just put on a brave face and laughed as she cried out, "This'll be a breeze, I'm... I'm on a diet anyway. HAHAHAHA" but then her confidence was blown, when a loud growl came from her stomach.

A few minutes passed, and Sasuke and Sakura were eating their lunch as Naruko lay there, her stomach growling, and she looked weak.  
Sasuke noticed this, and he began thinking, perhaps it was just Kakashi's words, or maybe something else, but seeing her like that, made him suddenly reach out his lunch. "Here..." he said, making both girls look at him shocked.  
"B-but Sasuke... Master Kakashi said..." Sakura said, a little panicked before she was interrupted.  
"I'm not worried, he's probably miles away by now. And besides... we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells." Sasuke said. "And you're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability to me."  
Sakura was shocked, when did Sasuke show such concern with someone, was there something else?  
She thought back to the classroom, and the kiss that Naruko and Sasuke had shared, could it have been because of that?  
Sakura shook her head, no... it couldn't be that, it was just so they could pass, they had to pass.  
Sakura then turned and handed her bento out to Naruko.  
She was unsure what both were doing, but smiled happily at the gesture.  
But just as things seemed to go well, there was a large explosion before them as a furious looking Kakashi appeared, making all three panic and looked afraid at the sight.  
"YOU...." he screamed as he got right up them but when they realised he stopped, they noticed he looked happy, "...pass." he said.  
This confused them.  
"W-we... do?!" Sakura asked.  
"You three have just taken a big step... up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say... like mindless, little drones." Kakashi said, "A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings, and in a ninjas world... those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage... but... those who do not care for and support their team-mates... are even lower than that!"

Naruko looked at him and smiled, she even gave a little blush. That all sounded so cool to her, a true way of the ninja, one even she could understand.  
And with a thumbs up, Kakashi made one last announcement. "This exercise is concluded... you all pass."  
Naruko and the others became excited, even Sasuke cracked a happy smile.  
"OK team seven, that's all for today, your ninja duties will commence tomorrow." Kakashi added as they all began to leave for home.  
Naruko meanwhile was kicking and screaming, "HEY! GUYS?! I'M STILL TIED UP HERE!! G-GUYS?!!!"

And so the ninja life of team seven finally began, and day by day they trained, and worked together, steadily improving themselves and their team as each mission they, even as simple as they were, gave them the much needed experience that would see them grow and improve as shinobi.  
But the simplicity of the missions themselves soon began to get to Naruko, and everyday she was getting agitated with the simple tasks they were forced to do.  
She wanted action, not chores, even if they treated them with tactical efficiency, it was still a chore.

One day, after completing a cat retrieval mission they were awaiting for their next mission.  
"OK... now team seven." The third Hokage said, looking at a note, "Your next assignment is... babysitting for the village elders... a delivery to the next village... digging up sweet potatoes......."  
"THAT'S IT! NO WAY!!! NO MORE!" Cried out the feisty blonde, sounding very annoyed, "Give us something different, something more exciting... something important."  
Sasuke agreed with her, while Sakura and Kakashi just wanted her to be quiet, why couldn't she just be grateful for the missions.  
"Don't be a fool." Iruka cried out. "You're only a beginner... everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience so you can work up to to bigger things."  
"And we've already done TONS of stuff. Can't we get some action?" Naruko argued.  
"Naruko... knock it off." Kakashi said, tapping the head of his young female student.  
The third sighed. "Naruko... Everyday our village receive many requests, for everything from babysitting to assassination, we take that tremendous amount and sort them, grade them and distribute the to those with appropriate level of ability." he explained, "If the ninja in question completes those duties successfully, then the grateful person they helped, pays a fee. As you have only just achieved the lowest rank, you three are best suited to the lowest category, level D, tasks."  
When the Third looked to Naruko, to see if she was understood, he sweat dropped to see that the young girl was not paying attention, and instead was sorting out her lunch.  
"Are you even listening?" he cried out.  
"I'm... I'm sorry for her." Kakashi said.  
"I don't want to hear it! All the old man ever does is apologise and give me a lecture." She pouted, "But it's not fair, I'm more than just the troublemaking screw-up the old man thinks I am."  
Kakashi sighed, knowing he would probably get a lecture himself later for not being able to control his unruly student, but Iruka and the Third both smiled at Naruko's ever-tenacious nature.  
"Very well." The third said, a moment later, which made the whole of team seven blink in surprise.  
"I will permit you to attempt a grade C, a task reserved for more experienced genin and chuunin shinobi." The third smiled at this as he thought about how Naruko only played up as a means of self-expression. "You will protect a certain individual."  
Naruko at this point had now gotten herself excited about the prospect of some real action, "Who is it? Some lord? The daimyo?" She asked, grinning with joy.  
"Compose yourself... I'll perform the introduction right away." The third said. "Please... come in."

A moment later the door slid open and with a bottle in hand an old man entered, looking less than impressed.  
"What's going on here?" he said, "A bunch of wet nosed brats... and two of them are girls, and that blonde one has the face of an idiot on her. It's a joke right? They're not really ninja are they?"  
Naruko's eye twitched, and Kakashi grabbed her collar as she tried to run at him screaming, "I'm gonna kill him."  
Kakashi sighed, "Don't try to kill the man we're supposed t be protecting."  
The old man grinned, "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown, and until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me... even if it costs you your lives!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
(Follows chapter 9, 10, & 11 of the manga)

It wasn't long before team seven found themselves and their client, Tazuna, outside the huge gates of Konoha. Naruko was excited to outside the village and was ahead of the group, it was the first time she had really ever been outside of the village and was just looking around at everything, taking in all the unfamiliar sights around her.

"Am I really expected to place life in the hands of that foolish girl?" Tazuna said, which made Naruko frown unhappily.  
"Listen up you old geezer, don't mess with me! I'm a really good ninja!" She shouted. "I'm the cream of the elite, in fact... one day I'm gonna be the next Hokage, so remember my name, Uzumaki Naruko."  
Tazuna blinked a little, "A female Hokage huh?!" he said, sounding unimpressed, "The best there is? I don't think someone like you has it in her, and a 'female' Hokage? Unheard of."  
"WELL YOU'RE OLD AND STUPID!" Naruko cried, "I am doing all the right things, and when I become Hokage you'll wish you had been more respectful!"  
"Respect you? I don't think so." Tazuna scoffed, "Not even if you did become Hokage."  
Naruko frowned at this not liking that he said that, her eye twitched, as she struggled to remain calm until... "YOU ARE DEAD!!!" she screamed as Kakashi held her back by her collar.

And so, eventually, they set off for the land of waves, along the way Kakashi explained to them about the ninja world, and five lands of Konoha, Suna, Kiro, Kumo and Iwa, and the five shadows that protected them. Even though the land of waves was not one of the major countries, Sakura did wonder if they had their own ninja. But while they didn't, most other countries had their own small hidden villages, with ninja clans.

"There's nothing to worry about . You rarely ever face duels from other ninja clans while handling C level duties." Kakashi assured her as he gently tapped her head. Of course, Naruko overheard this, and felt a little disappointed in this fact.  
But Sasuke noticed something, Tazuna had gone a little tense at the mention of other shinobi.  
But it was as they passed a lone puddle on the dry road, that Kakashi's attention was caught.  
He slowed down slightly, hanging back, as something, no, someone, began to rise out of the water.

IN an instant two ninja jumped out of hiding, connected by a bladed chain and suddenly wrapped the chain around Kakashi, laughing at their captive as they pulled on it tight, shredding the jounin to pieces.  
"M-MASTER KAKASHI!" Naruko cried out as Sakura screamed as they saw their sensei torn apart.  
But before anyone could react, Naruko was shocked to find the ninja were now behind her, and just as they began to wrap the chain around her, Sasuke leapt in to action, pulling out shurikin and throwing them at the chain, pinning some of the links to a tree, and saving the blond kunoichi, and before they enemy could pull their chain free, Sasuke reinforced the shurikin by pinning them with kunai, firmly securing the chain that linked them in place.  
The two enemy ninja were surprised, and before they knew it, Sasuke was on top of them, landing on their shoulders before kicking them away, snapping the chain from their arms and away from Naruko.  
She was impressed at Sasuke's quick moves, but the ninjas quickly recovered, and charged at her, and Tazuna.  
Sakura stood before Tazuna, kunai in hand to protect him. Sasuke noticed this and in an instant was in front of Sakura, but just before the strike could happen, the ninja was stopped.

Kakashi stood before them as the two ninja cried out, as held them back without it even looking hard.  
Naruko looked surprised, and Sakura relieved. But Sasuke frowned, annoyed that he had to butt in on his fight. Tazuna also looked relieved, they had survived the ninja attack.  
"I'm sorry Naruko, I should have acted sooner to help, before you were injured." Kakashi said, glancing to her. "It didn't occur to me that you would freeze up." He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "But you two... good job."  
Naruko looked on as she stood by herself, he was right, she had froze up, she couldn't do a single thing, yet Sasuke, who had never been in a real battle acted like it was nothing, and saved her life. Even Sakura bravely defended their client.  
She looked down, feeling a little ashamed.  
"Hey..." Came Sasuke's voice. "Are you OK... you big chicken?" he smirked, and Naruko looked at him annoyed. She felt like she had become some damsel in distress that needed a knight to save her, and it was Sasuke.  
As she got mad, and looked ready to fight, Kakashi, with his now unconscious prisoners stopped her.  
"Naruko... this is no time for fighting, their claws are poisoned, we have to clean that wound as soon as possible." he said, making Naruko look down at the back of her hand, which had a deep cut on it, and dripping with blood, she hadn't even noticed it. "If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away. Just keep as still as possible for now."  
Naruko looked nervous, and remained still, as Kakashi went to tie the ninja captives up.

After their prisoners were secure, Kakashi turned to Tazuna.  
"Mr Tazuna... we need to talk." Kakashi said, looking serious.  
"Wh-what is it?" He nervously replied.  
"These are chuunin ninja from mist. Renowned for fighting to the death to achieve their goals." he explained. "They'd obviously been watching and waiting for us."  
"You knew?! Then why did you let them attack you?" Tazuna asked, shocked.~  
"True, I could have taken them out at any time, but I wanted to find out who their target was." He said as he stared at Tazuna.  
"W-What do you mean?!" he asked, getting more nervous.  
"Were you the one they were after? Or one of us? Your request was to have an escort against roving bands of thieves and brigands, there was no mention of ninja seeking to take your life."  
Tazuna looked serious, but also beginning to look guilty.  
"Either way..." Kakashi continued. " this is clearly a B rank or higher mission. "The mission you laid out, to protect you would have been a simple thing... but if you expected an assault from ninja, then it us beyond question that this would have been classified , and priced, to an elite ninja mission." Kakashi frowned a little as he continued to lecture, "You may have had your reasons, but this mission now falls beyond the boundaries of the job we were given."  
Sakura stepped forward, now feeling nervous about all that Kakashi was saying,"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this... can we quit?" she said to her sensei, "We'll need an anaesthetic for Naruko's wound, so we can open it up and draw out the poison, so... so can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?"  
Kakashi looked over at Naruko "This is complicated." he sighed."Should we go back so Naruko can receive medical attention?"

Naruko looked down, their first mission was already a failure?! SHE was the weak link that was going to make them return to the village?  
A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why am I always so different?' she thought as she grabbed a kunai from her leg holster, and raised her hand, 'I HATE not fitting in.'  
Everyone gasped in shock as she stabbed her hand deeply, opening the wound, and letting the blood flow out more.  
"NARUKO!?" Sakura cried out, "What are you...?! Stop that!!"  
Memories of all her training filled Naruko's mind, how much effort she put in, how much time, 'By now I should be really strong!' she thought, angrily to herself. 'But I blew it... even though I've done tons of training everyday on my own, trying to build my skills!"

Naruko turned away from her team as a few more tears fell, and she held the kunai in the wound of her now blood red hand. 'I swear... no-ones ever gonna save my life... I'm not going to be the damsel in distress... I'm never gonna freeze again, or hang back... I'm not going to be out done by anyone, especially not Sasuke.' she then looked at her hand 'I swear it... by the pain in my left hand...'

Naruko the turned to face the others, a determined look in her eye. "I swear... by this kunai... I will protect the old man." she said, "Reporting fit for duty sensei."

They all looked at her, surprised, even Sasuke was shocked to see her do such a thing.  
Kakashi smiled though after a few moments, feeling proud of her tenaciousness.  
"Naruko... we needed a free flow of blood to clean out the poison..." He began as he walked up to his young female student, "...but you've exceeded the need, you could bleed to death." he chuckled a little. Which made Naruko panic.  
"WHAAAA!!!" she cried out, "I don't wanna die."  
"Show me your hand." Kakashi asked as he began to look.  
"What are Naruko? A masochist? DO you get off on pain?" Sakura angrily said, even for her, it was a moronic thing to do.  
Of course, a few moments later, Naruko grew a little more worried when she noticed Kakashi just staring at the wound as he knelt on the ground.  
He had noticed it was already healing, in fact the bleeding had already stopped as he applied the bandage.  
"It's... a-alright isn't it?" she asked, looking a little white..  
"Hmm? Oh... it looks like it'll be fine." he said, as he continued to dress the wound with the bandage.  
'I should have guessed.... it's the power of the nine-tailed fox.' he thought to himself.

Tazuna stood by watching as he did, and looked guilty. "Master... err... Mr sensei, sir..." he said, "I... I have something I need to say."  
Kakashi stood up, having finished with Naruko, and turned to the client.  
"As you guessed this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe, there's... a really scary man who wants to see me dead."  
"A 'real scary' man?" Kakashi said, "Who is he?"  
"He's a billionaire in the field of marine transport... a man named Gato." Tazuna said.  
"Gato?! Of Gato shipping?! The man some say is the richest man in the world?!" Kakashi said, surprised.  
"That's the one on the surface." Tazuna nodded, "But underneath, he's a ruthless, murdering, criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man." Tazuna sighed, "A year ago, he came to the land of waves under the guise of a business venture, before he began to take over, often with violent means, and created a stranglehold over our own transportation and shipping industry, the lifeblood of an island nation like ours, and the source of its wealth. The only thing he fears is the bridge that I am building."  
"So... as the architect of the bridge, and it's overseer, you... Mr Tazuna... are very much in his way." Sakura said, working it all out.  
"And that means those ninja were working for this Gato." Sasuke added.  
"But then why... if you knew you were a target of a thug with ninja at his disposal... didn't you tell us when you asked for help?" Kakashi asked.  
"Our... nation is not a prosperous land, even our local lords are poor." Tazuna said, looking down, "And I have n money at all. An elite bodyguard would be more than I can afford.."  
Kakashi looked at him, he could understand his problem, but there was still danger.  
"But if you all turn from me now, then I'm as good as dead." He said, before grinning, "But oh well, that's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter, and ten-year old grandson cry all day, their hearts broken, and you won't mind if my daughter vows and eternal hatred towards all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone. HECK! Well it's not your fault."  
Team seven all looked like they felt guilty, and knew that they were being quilted in to it.  
So Kakashi sighed, "Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country." he said.  
Tazuna was happy, but disappointed that it wouldn't be the whole time, so nodded.

Some time later, the group found themselves on a boat as they traversed the think, fog covered waters that lay between them and the land of waves.  
"We'll be able to see the bridge any moment." The boatman said.  
And as they all quietly waited, they looked through the thick fog, and soon enough, coming out of the fog was the bridge, still in it's construction.  
"WHOA!! IT'S HUUUUGE!!!" Naruko called out, impressed at the sight.  
"Hey!! Keep it down!" The boatman said, "This mist may keep us hidden from sight, but we'll be in big trouble if Gato hears us."  
Naruko quickly covered her mouth and didn't say another word for some time as they quietly continued on through the thick fog as they moved alongside the bridge.

Soon, they passed through the arch of a smaller bridge coming out at one of the port towns and followed the river to a jetty where they disembarked.  
Tazuna turned to thank the boatman for his help, but blinked to see the boatman was already leaving, not wanting to stick around for long.  
Kakashi though, was weary, he knew there would be another attack, and this time it wouldn't be chuunin, they would probably be a more elite team.

As they walked, the three genin were walking in the front of the group, everything seemed calm, but Naruko was still being plagued by her previous mistake, and was dwelling on her freeze up.  
She glanced to Sasuke a few times as they did, still not liking the fact he had saved her.  
Sakura noticed this a few times, and was growing a little annoyed with her, so pulled her to closer so she could whisper to her.  
"Listen up Naruko, I don't know what you're thinking... but don't you even try anything with Sasuke, he's mine." she muttered to her.  
"What?!" Naruko blinked, "As if.... as if I would be interested in that emo."  
"Wh-what did you..." Sakura growled smacking her over the back of the head.  
"HEY!!!" Naruko frowned as they glared at each other, with daggers in their eyes.  
"Knock it off you two." Kakashi said, "...and pay attention to the mission." Kakashi said, sighing.  
Naruko and Sakura both looked away from each other and continued to walk onwards, and Naruko did as Kakashi said, and paid attention to the road ahead, looking out for danger, and sensing something, quickly threw a kunai in that direction, "OVER THERE!!!" She cried, making everyone jump.  
Kakashi's expression turned serious as he went to look, and uncovered a stunned white rabbit, Naruko's kunai embedded above its head, and in a tree.  
"YOU STUPID BRAT!! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!" Tazuna cried out.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MORON!" Sakura said.  
Naruko gasped when she saw the rabbit, and moved over quickly to pick it up. "It... it was an accident." she said, "I... I swear... I thought someone was there. Oh... I'm sorry Mr rabbit."

Kakashi though... was still on guard, and suddenly shouted... "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!"

Everyone dropped, just as a huge sword came at them, spinning as it mowed down tree's and flew over their head before sticking deeply in to a trunk.  
Kakashi looked up and stared as a man landed on the embedded blade.  
The group slowly stood up, not taking their eyes off of the new arrival.  
Naruko smiled, this was her chance, but before she could move, Kakashi stopped her.  
"Don't interfere Naruko." He said, "This is Momochi Zabuza, he's in a different league from our previous opponents. So give me room."

The three genin all gasped, was he serious?  
"And If I have to face him... it had better be like this." he said as he dropped his back and reached up to his hitai-ate ready to move it. "his may get rough..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
(Follows chapter 12, 13, 14 & 15 of the manga)

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume?" Zabuza said, grinning, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble... could you hand over the old man?"  
He was calm as he made his request, and the two Jounin just stared each other down , Kakashi, read to reveal his eye, still hidden under hitai-ite.  
The rest of the group just looked at them, not sure what to do, but each wondering their own questions about what was just said, 'The Sharingan? What was that?'  
But Sasuke knew, and he was confused, did he mean the mirror eye wheel? THE sharingan?

"Everyone... Manji battle formation, protection Mr Tazuna." Kakashi commanded with a very serious tone, "I want you all to stay back, and out of this fight."  
Kakashi then lifted his hitai-ite revealing a red eye with what looked like four pupils, three circling around the normal central one.  
Naruko, who was still stood beside him looked at it, confused, she had never seen such an eye before in her life, what was it?  
"This is an honour." Zabuza chuckled in a menacing tone, "The Mirror-eye so soon in our meeting."  
Sasuke looked on, how could Kakashi have a sharingan eye? The eye that provided greater ocular capacity to the user, to see beyond illusion and more impressively... to copy the abilities of those that fall under it's red glare.

"Kakashi... the legendary ninja of the hidden leaf, the very man who peetrated and copied over a thousand jutsu... ha... the mirror ninja." Zabuza said, sounding unimpressed almost, but not wary of his presence.  
Sakura and Naruko were now stood together, looking at their sensei, "Wow... is he... really that amazing?" they both muttered, slight blushes on their cheeks, impressed and amazed with their master.  
Sasuke though was looking more suspicious at him, since he knew, the sharingan itself was a trait usually found on in his clan, the Uchiha clan, was it possible that Kakashi was actually a Uchiha?!  
"Well... I'd like to stop and chat more." Zabuza said, "But I'm on a tight schedule."  
The moment he said, that, the whole area seemed to feel a lot more tense, and it made the genin all react instantly, surrounding Tazuna and holding Kunai, ready to defend him against an attack.

But in an instant, Zabuza disappeared, reappearing on the lake that lay just ahead of him, as he performed a jutsu.  
He stared them all down, as the air around them grew denser, and denser, and he slowly disappeared from view.  
"Wh-where did this fog come from?" Naruto said, feeling worried.  
But as it grew thicker, they heard Zabuza's voice evily mocking them, trying to scare them.  
"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney... HEART." he called out, "So many choices... what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose. HAHAHAHAHA"

Even though Kakashi remained calm, the rest of the group were feeling panicky, not sure what to do, could they even do anything against this enemy?  
Kakashi just focused more, ready for anything, from anywhere.  
While the rest of the group were feeling the growing pressure of the situation, even Sasuke was sweating, as a growing fear built up in him, his body shaking.  
"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi said, "Even if he gets me. I'll protect you."  
Sasuke blinked, feeling comfort from those words, but a comfort that was soon broken by he words, "I wouldn't bet on that." Words that came from Zabuza... that came from between them. The genin's all turned, there he was, amongst them, the demon Zabuza, ready to strike.  
But before they had all even finished reacting, Kakashi too was amongst them, and grabbing Zabuza forcefully as the group were knocked away, spreading them out and,more importantly, away from them and out of danger.

Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, deeply, but something was wrong, instead of blood, there was water, and a warning cry from Naruko soon answered why... a water clone.  
But as Zabuza sliced through Kakashi, he was stunned to see that Kakashi had already copied the water-clone justu, and he himself was one, and then a moment later was already behind him, with a Kunai at his neck, ready to kill, before all the water from the dispelled clones had even hit the ground.  
"Impressive... you managed to copy my water-clone technique, and hide in the mist, watching me, and even getting me to focus on the clone." Zabuza said. "Too bad for you..." he chuckled, as Kakashi felt someone behind him... Zabuza!!  
The one he had captured was itself, another clone.  
The fight suddenly picked up as Zabuza swung his oversized sword attampted to chop down Kakashi who only dodged the swings expertly until Zabuza dug it in to the ground and kicked at Kakashi sending him zipping away at great speed, and landing in the water of the lake.  
All this was happening so fast for the genin, as they watched in both fear and awe at the power of the two high level ninja, and in a blink, Zabuza was already at the lake as Kakashi arose from the it, and with a quick succesion of hand seals by Zabuza, the water around Kakashi, surged and rose as it surrounded him in a sphere of water.  
"HEH-HEH-HEH... This water prison is inescapable." Zabuza pointed out. "You're trapped."  
The genin all looked on as they saw their master captured, what could they do now?  
Zabuza knew though, now that Kakashi was secured, he could finally complete his mission, with one hand occupied with holding the water prison in place, he used his other hand to summon forth a new water-clone.  
Kakashi looked worried, he'd underestimated Zabuza's power and his team were no in danger because of it.  
The clone looked at the group of young ninja, and laughed, "Little ninja wannabe's, trying hard to fit in, even wearing hitai-ite headbands. HAH!" The Zabuza clone mocked, "You need skills to be a real ninja, skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies, before you are even worthy of calling yourself real ninja."  
Zabuza glared at Naruko, she was the closest one to him, and she could see the coldness in his eyes as he stared her down. "I don't even consider you 'ninja'..." he said as in a blink, Naruko was violently attacked and sent flying; hit so hard her hitai-ite was thrown from her head, landing on the ground where Zabuza stepped on it with no regard, as if to insult Naruko.  
Naruko landed with a bad thud and skidded a little, causing Sakura call out in concern for her teammate. As she lay sat up, apart from a few marks, she seemed no less worse for wear.

"...Brats." Zabuza concluded with a scoff.  
"EVERYONE... TAKE TAZUNA AND GET OUT OF HERE !!" Kakashi cried out, "ZABUZA CAN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE WITHOUT RELEASING THIS PRSION, AND HIS CLONES CAN ONLY GO A SHORT DISTANCE FROM HIM!"

Naruko looked at the clone, and as she heard Kakashi's words, she slowly began to panic, fearing her iminnant death a his hands, but as she turned to get up and run, she leant onher nadaged hand, and sent a shot of pain up her arm, which instantly reminded her of her vow of pain, to never freeze... to never hang back... to never run away.... and to never let Sasuke out do her again.

Naruko slowly rose to her feet, and looked to her hitai-ite, she rememebered all she had gone through to get one, and that it was the very one Iruka-sensei himself had handed to her. It was a sign of her adulthood, of her being accepted by someone; it was a sign that she was getting closer to her dream... and Zabuza was stepping on it.  
Her expression changed, from fear, to confidence, to anger as she suddenly ran at the demon ninja who had taken her headband.  
"STOP!" Kakashi cried out, fearing the worst.  
"NARUKO!!" Sakura cried out, unsure what the kunoichi was doing.  
Even Sasuke looked confused at her sudden action.

Zabuza just scoffed and knocked her away like he was swatting a fly.  
As she skidding across the dirt, back to her teammates, Sakura took a step closer.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" she said, annoyed, and concerned for her teammates well being, "You idiot, junior ninja like us can't possibly..."  
It was then Sakura noticed something, as Naruko, achingly began to stand up, in her bandaged hand was her hitai-ite.  
As blood dripped from her mouth, Naruko returned her headband to it's rightful place, shakily stood up straight.  
"I... I got a new listing for your... b-bingo book." she said, "The... the future hokage..."  
With her hitai-ite back in place she stood up straight, and stretched out her body. "Uzu... Uzumaki Naruko."

Zabuza blinked, the audaciousness of her really pissed him off, children should just shut up and know their place.  
But Tazuna looked impressed with the young girl, she certainly had spunk in the face of danger.  
"Sasuke... I have a plan... so be ready." she said, confidently, as she stood ready to summon some of her own clones.  
Sasuke smirked, 'she's unbelievable, NOW she has a plan.' he thought. "Hmf... time for some teamwork then huh?"  
Sakura was also surprised at Naruko, but seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face her heart sank a little, he was impressed with Naruko, and was giving her the attention she herself desired.  
For a moment, Sakura glared at Naruko, right at that moment she wanted to do something, but she just shook it of, they had bigger worries right now than Naruko trying to steal the attentions of the Uchiha.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN! THIS WAS OVER THE MOMENT I WAS TAKEN! TAKE TAZUNA AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi ordered her again.  
"Gramps." Naruko said, glancing over her shoulder, giving him a smile.  
He blinked, not sure, but he got it, and smiled as he nodded, "It's my fault you're in this mess. I've had a long life... it would be wrong to let you kids to die trying to save me." He then looked to them all, "So go ahead... give it your all."  
Naruko looked forward again.  
"Get ready then." she said to Sasuke, who nodded, actually feeling a little excited about the fact they were about to take on a jounin.

But before they moved, Zabuza laughed at them, these kids had no idea what he was, or what it was like to be a ninja.  
So he explained it to them, about how he had killed so many by the time he was there age,about the graduation exam of his village, and that his killing spree of an entire graduating class got him named the demon Zabuza, and as he laughed, as he fondly remembered the blood, and the bodies that were spread all around him.

This freaked them out, and made them tense up for a moment, a moment that Zabuza took advantage of, and in a flash had knocked Sasuke back and away from Naruko, and then, in a fluent moved smashed him into the ground.  
He spat blood as Zabuza stepped on him, pinning him to the earth.  
"SASUKE!!" Sakura cried out.  
Naruko didn't flinch and summoned a several dozen shadow clones, surrounding the Zabuza clone.  
Zabuza stepped off of Sasuke as all the Naruko's pulled out Kunai, and prepared themselves like a well trained army, before they charged at their enemy.  
But even as they piled on to him, Zabuza knocked them away, hitting them with is huge sword, but this allowed Sasuke to move away, and as one of the Naruko's flew back, she pulled something out of her backback and flung it to the Uchiha.  
"SASUKE!!!" she cried out.  
"Huh?!" he said, as he caught the metal object. He grinned as he suddenly realised the plan, unveiled it as a large four bladed shurikin.  
His body rotated on the spot as he span the shurikin and threw it in the direction of Zabuza.

The water-clone scoffed, unimpressed, but blinked as it moved passed him entirely, heading for the real one.  
The surprise only lasted a moment though as the real Zabuza laughed, "At least you learned to go after the source." he said as he caught the approaching weapon. "Amate..." he was interrupted as he quickly noticed a second one in the shadow of the first.  
Sakura was surprised, and Kakashi couldn't help but take a moment to be impressed at the idea.  
But when Zabuza suddenly jumped up, letting the second shurikin pass underneith him, Sakura was shocked, their plan had failed... or had it.  
Sasuke smirked and gave a small laugh, as the shurikin suddenly changed in a puff of smoke... into Naruko.  
"Everyone was shocked but the two involved, their plan had nearly worked, only one last thing, and Naruko took aim and flung a Kunai at Zabuza.

He glared at her, how could this girl have tricked him, how could this... brat, this mere genin have gotten behind him.  
And as the kunai got closer, he could see the accuracy was dead straight, and so at the last moment he moved away, his hand leaving the water prison.  
But worse yet... Zabuza was a moment too slow, and he could feel blood run down his cheek from the cut on his cheek.  
Even though it was small... no one did that to him, especially no female, genin brat, someone that was lower than a bug to be trampled on, and his eyes filled with fury as he glared at her.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all gasped, as they saw Zabuza turn, the first shurikin still spinning in his hand and was about to throw it at her in his rage, until... splat... a stream of blood sprayed out, as Kakashi's fist stopped the blade in it's tracks, and the two Jounin's eyes once more met, with seriousness thickening the air between them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
(Follows chapter 15, 16 & 17 of the manga)

The area had seemed to calm from the last actions of the genin, but it was more a few moments of relief, brought on by the return of their sensei, now free from Zabuza's water-prison.  
Everyone was happen, especially Sakura, who was happy to have their sensei back in action, rather than her two genin team-mates She had feared for their lives, but if Naruko and Sasuke could handle him, even just a little, then things were looking up.

"Naruko... excellent work. You've grown... all of you have." Kakashi said, as he stood there next to Zabuza, the blade still embedded in his fist.  
"Well, I never intended to take down Zabuza, but distract him so we could release you." she explained, as she started treading water. "I guess he never learned to see the hidden meanings in the hidden meanings... right sensei?" she giggled.  
Kakashi smiled at that, but that just made Zabuza frown even more.  
"So... you got me in to such a rage I unravelled my spell that was holding the water prison together." Zabuza said, making it sound that Naruko had less of an effect on him than making him panic in a moment and accidentally releasing it.  
"No... you didn't drop the spell." Kakashi frowned, Naruko deserved this credit "She broke it."  
Zabuza didn't like it when he said that, annoyed that the implication was some mere child forced him to something, like they were stronger.  
A moment later the tension built, and the two elite ninja separated fast, landing, still on the water, as they both began to perform a flurry of hands signs, Kakashi copying Zabuza's every move until they created the same jutsu.  
"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON MISSILE!" They both cried out, as the waters of the lake swirled and surged, like they were in a storm, tossing Naruko around in the water as she wondered what was going to happen.  
Two streams of water funnelled upwards one behind each of the elite ninja, until the head of a dragon began to mold and come in to shape, before attacking each other and exploding, as if cancelling the other out.

The lake water surged out, and hit the shore, as it hit the group still standing there, as if caught in a small tidal wave.  
As it all cleared and everyone looked back on the fight, they saw Kakashi and Zabuza next to each other, Kakashi holding back Zabuza's sword with a kunai, before they leapt back and away.

Zabuza looked concerned, something felt wrong. Was it just that Kakashi was copying his every move? Or was it something else?  
No matter how he moved, left or right, Kakashi mirrored him, so they would circle each other, A jutsu would follow, and whatever action his body would do, Kakashi would copy, and this just made Zabuza feel more worried, as he looked in to Kakashi's eyes, a sickeningly evil look in his eye, that remained focused no matter what.

"A sickeningly evil look in my eye... right?" Kakashi then said, shocking Zabuza. Was he reading his mind?  
"Feh... you're a pale imitation..." he began.  
"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." Kakashi continued, finishing Zabuza's sentence before he could.  
Zabuza flinched, 'impossible!' he thought as he began to perform his next jutsu as fast as he could, like a dare to Kakashi to try and follow him, but just before he could use it, something else caught his eye. Stood behind Kakashi... a ghostly image... no... it was him... how? An illusion? how was it possible?  
As Zabuza felt himself begin to fall in to confusion and panic, Kakashi completed the jutsu.  
"WATER STYLE! GIANT WATERFALL!" he cried.

Zabuza was shocked, how? How could he copy the jutsu before him, this wasn't possible! It was absurd!  
But whatever it was, Zabuza still found himself caught, and getting thrown around by a tremendous surge of water that crashed him in to the tree's of the nearby shore.  
Zabuza stood there, leant against the tree, half pulled from it's roots.  
"Can you... foresee the future?" he asked, breathlessly.  
"I foresee your death." Kakashi said as he ran at him with a kunai in hand.  
But before he could reach his target, two thick needles came whistling through the tree's, and cut right through Zabuza's neck.  
Everyone was shocked to see it, as Zabuza dropped to the ground.  
"Your prediction came true." came the voice of someone young.  
They all looked, and saw someone, that must have been their age stood in the tree, wearing a mask with the mist symbol etched in to the forehead.

Naruko was crawling out of the water, soaked, and looked at the new arrival, who was this person?  
Everyone was thinking the same thing. Whoever it was, had also taken out Zabuza fast.  
"Dead." Kakashi said, as he checked Zabuza's pulse.  
"Thank you for your help." the person said. They even sounded young. "But I hope you don't mind my interfering, I wanted the satisfaction of ending his life myself."  
"The mask is familiar, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a shinobi hunter of the hidden mist village?" Kakashi asked.  
"Well... aren't you a smart one?" the hunter said.  
Kakashi could tell by the voice that this hunter must have been a boy of similar age to his team, yet already a hunter of the mist village.  
Naruko thought was more confused, she too could tell, and how was it possible that he could take out Zabuza so easily.  
She was getting frustrated with the fact, she hated the fact that someone else her age was better than her, and Kakashi could see her fury rising.  
"Calm down Naruko." he said walking over to her.  
"But he took out Zabuza... who wasn't a pushover... and he's my age!!" she cried out, "What? Do we suck or something?"  
"You have my sympathy, I can see where a thing like than can be hard to accept." Kakashi said, "but it' a fact you'll have to live with." he added as he gently patted the top of the blondes head, like a 'well done', and an 'it's OK'. "This probably won't be the last time you meet someone who's younger than you, and stronger... than me."  
Naruko's eyes widened, and then she pouted, almost hurting in the fact.  
Sasuke just scowled, having heard that too, hating the fact that that was possible.

The next moment, the hunter was next to Zabuza, picking up his lifeless body.  
"Excuse me, but I must dispose of this body, lest it reveal it's secrets to our enemies." he said "I must be off."  
And without a second thought, he was gone with their enemy.

Everyone was now able to finally breath freely, and take a moment to relax. But not before Kakashi gave his next order.  
"Alright... now all we have to do is escort Mr Tazuna the rest of the way home." he said, "So best foot forward."  
But as they all went to move, Kakashi fell down, exhausted from the fight, and having used the sharingan too much.  
His students rushed to his side concerned, but he was already down.

A short while later, team seven found themselves at Tazuna's house, under the care of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.  
"Are you alright?" she asked Kakashi stood frowning a little, more at the inconvenience of having so many guests so suddenly, and a patient.  
"No... but I will be... in about a week." Kakashi replied.  
"The sharingan is incredible." Sakura said, as she sat nearby him. Naruko was sat next to her as they both looked to their sensei.  
"But if the result is this... then do you really think it's worth it?" Tsunami asked.  
"Well, at least we can relax for a while at least." Tazuna said.  
"You know... I can't get my mind off of that masked kid." Sakura said, thinking on their encounter.  
"The mask is worn by special elite ninja called 'shinobi hunters'." Kakashi said as he began to explain the role of the hunters in the shinobi world. That it there charge to seek out and kill the rogue ninja from their village, and to dispose of the body as thoroughly as they can so that no one can take a part of the body and extract any skills or powers that the ninja used or knew.  
He explained, that even after death a body of a ninja can still hold the experience that it mastered in it's life, and even possibly duplicate it.  
"A ninjas body tells too many tales." he said "So it's a hunters job to make sure those secrets are wiped from the world."  
"So... Zabuza's body will be... dis... dismembered and destroyed?" Sakura said.  
Naruko was next to her, and both looked a little green.  
"That's so... creepy." they both said.

Elsewhere though, something else was happening.  
The hunter had not yet removed the senbon from Zabuza's neck, but before he could do anything, Zabuza's eyes opened, startling the masked boy.  
"Awake already?!" he said sounding surprised.  
"You have all the finesse of a butcher." he said as he pulled the senbon from his neck.  
"Please... be careful, Zabuza, sir, pulling them out like that, you could really kill yourself." The boy said.  
"Ugh... how long are you going to wear that ghoulish mask... Take it off." he said, ignoring the boys concerns.  
"It was useful for my monkey pantomime." He said as he began to remove it, revealing a feminine face. Was this really a girl?!  
"You needn't have targeted my neck to put me in a deathlike trance." he groaned. "But I shouldn't be surprised... you sadistic little brat, Haku."  
"Thank you... But Zabuza, sir, I didn't want to mar your perfect body." Haku cutely smiled. "Besides... the neck is so much less muscular, and easier to target the vulnerable points. To make it look like you were dead for a week."  
Zabuza sat up and looked at his companion, as he wrapped a bandage around the wounds.  
"But of course, someone like you will recover much more quickly." Haku added.  
Zabuza gave her a glare, as if to say it was obvious.  
"You're so innocent and so guileless... that must be why I keep you." he said.  
"Well... I AM only a child." Haku smiled sweetly, giving off a childlike innocence.  
Zabuza just grunted as he began to think on his encounter against Kakashi, and made a vow to himself, that next time, he would break the sharingan's spell.

Back at Tazuna's house a while later, Kakashi was asleep, and two young girls were looking down at him, nervously as they slowly reached out.  
The needed to know... it had been bugging them for so long... what was underneath it? Underneath the mask?

But before Naruko's hand could touch the rim, Kakashi's eye's flung open making the two girls scream out like a corpse had risen from the dead.  
Tsunami came rushing in to the room to find out what the screams were about, to see Kakashi was awake as he sat up.  
Naruko had fallen on to her back, and was lay down as Sakura frowned at her, blaming her for not being careful and waking up their sensei when they were so close.  
But Kakashi had other things on his mind... something was very wrong.  
Naruko noticed he was distracted, "Master?! Is something wrong." she asked.

Kakashi continued to think "Of course..." he said, suddenly realising.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Shinobi hunters are supposed to dispose of the corpse right away." he said, "As in, on the spot. What did the one we meet do to Zabuza."  
"How should we know, he took the..." Sakura replied before she realised.  
"Yes he did." Kakashi nodded. "And all he needed as proof of the kill was the head. But there's more... the method of death, the senbon needles."  
Sasuke was the first one to get it, "No way." he said in surprise.  
Sakura and Naruko though didn't understand.  
"What does all this mean?" Tazuna asked, even more confused.  
"It means that Zabuza may still be alive." he answered, which made Sakura, Naruko and Tazuna a little freaked out.  
"B-but you checked him... he was dead!" Sakura then said.  
"There are techniques out there, where the use of senbon, or acupuncture needles, can create the illusion of death." Kakashi explained.  
"So that hunter... she faked Zabuza's death?!" Naruko said.  
"You got it." Kakashi nodded, a little surprised she worked it out so quick. Maybe she was maturing quicker than he had so far given her credit for.  
"So he could rescue Zabuza, because they're actually working together, right?" Sakura then pointed out, almost trying to make sure Naruko wasn't the only one who could figure things out.  
She didn't know why, but she didn't want to let Naruko impress anyone if she could help it.  
"But... aren't shinobi hunters supposed to kill rogue shinobi. Maybe you're just overcomplicating things." Tazuna said, not wanting to think about it.  
"U~sually." Kakashi said. "But whether Zabuza is dead or alive, the fact is, we still have a bigger problem, Gato may have other powerful shinobi under his employ, and being caught unprepared is not an option. Preparation is a shinobi's most important skill."  
The three genin all listened, and Kakashi noticed that she was a little excited at the possibility that Zabuza was alive.  
He could see she had gotten over her initial nerves and was prepared to fight. He just hoped she wouldn't get over confident and therefore reckless.

"Master you said, 'preparation is a shinobi's most important skill'." Sakura asked, "But you can barely move, so what can you do?"  
Kakashi just chuckled a little, "I'm going to increase your training schedule." He said  
"What?!" Sakura said, worried, "What can a little extra training do to help us with what we're up against?! Even you, with the sharingan, were almost defeated!!"  
"Yes, but I was unprepared. And who was it that came to my rescue?" he smiled. "You three... you're all growing and maturing at great speed, your powers growing exponentially." Kakashi then turned to Naruko. "Especially you Naruko. You've grown the most in such a short time."  
Naruko blinked, surprised, and smiled with a blush, a little embarrassed, but happy at his compliment.  
Sakura though, was a little put out, Naruko was getting better which meant she could more easily impress Sasuke.  
Kakashi could see Sakura's glare, and so continued, trying to avoid any problems for now, "But that being said... The skills I teach you now, will only be an interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover."  
"But master... how will we know when Zabuza will return?" Sakura asked.  
"Good question, but a near-death trance has a a side-effect, it takes some time to recover, and return to it's previous health."  
"So..." Naruko then said, with an excited and adamant look in her eye. "We'll train until he does return. This is going to be fun."  
"it won't be fun for you." came a new voice.  
They all turned to see a young boy in a hat that cover the top half of his head.  
"Inari!" Tazuna said happily. "Where have you been?"  
"Welcome home grandpa." He said, as he moved over to Tazuna to hug him.  
"Inari... greet our guests properly." Tsunami said, strictly.  
"But they're all gonna die, no one can beat Gato." he pointed out, matter-of-factly, as if he didn't care.  
"HEY!!!" Naruko said, getting annoyed by him. Sakura grabbed her though and held her back. "Listen up kid, I'm going to be the next Hokage one day, I'll be a hero, and this Gato won't stand a chance. You can believe that."  
"Hero?!" he scoffed. "That's dumb... there's no such thing."  
"WHAT!!!" Naruko blinked, shocked at his statement. What kid doesn't believe in heroes. Her anger dropped.  
"If you don't want to die... go home." Inari said as he turned to leave.  
"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked.  
"I'm going to go watch the ocean from my room." he replied before he disappeared, leaving the room quiet.  
"Please... forgive him." Tazuna asked, looking sad. There was more to this than they had said.  
Only a few minutes had passed before Naruko snuck away to go find Inari, she was curious, but also still a little annoyed with the kid. She could see the sadness in his eyes, a loneliness, like she herself had had growing up.  
As she approached his room, she heard a noise. Tears. She looked down sadly, so there was something more. And the more she listened, the more crying she heard, and the sadder she felt.  
So Naruko simply turned and left the way she came, thinking, perhaps if she could save him more tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
(Follows chapter 17, 18 & 19 of the manga)

The sun was still low in the sky when team seven stopped in the middle of the woods.  
Kakashi was using crutches to walk around with, but wasn't slow, and his genin team all wondered what he had in mind to help them train, and get better, fast.  
Naruko was hoping for some new, super jutsu, that could probably help her take down Zabuza, and was drooling at the prospect.  
Sakura just shook her head, Naruko was just being a pain again. She looked over to Sasuke, and blushed, maybe this was her chance to impress Sasuke.  
Sasuke didn't notice, he was too focused, and ready for anything.  
"OK... today we begin our new training regime." Kakashi said, "But first... lets discuss chakra."  
"We know about chakra." Naruko said. "It gives ninja the ability to use jutsu."  
"But do you know how it's made?" Kakashi said.  
"Of cour... err... wait... I... yes." she said, not sounding too convincing.  
"Come on Naruko... were you sleeping through class or something?" Sakura frowned.  
"Lets just call it quality nap time." Naruko grinned.

Everyone blinked.

"I'll explain so you can understand." Sakura said, maybe her knowledge would impress Sasuke. " chakras are the energy of the shinobi, as you know, but to create chakra you must draw out the energy of both the body and of the mental, and spiritual. Which are acquired over much training and exercise... and by manipulating these energies to create chakra, a ninja can mold it into jutsu."  
"Very good Sakura." Kakashi said, sounding impressed with her knowledge.  
"I don't like long explanations." Naruko pouted, "Just show me, and I'll learn it."  
"Yeah. I agree with her, we already know how to manipulate chakra." Sasuke said, making Sakura frown that Naruko got some acknowledgement from Sasuke.  
"True... but none of you have full mastery of your chakra." Kakashi pointed out.  
Naruko was surprised. "Say WHAT?!"  
"Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively." Kakashi said, "When combining the two elements inside your own body, you have to exercise control, summoning the right amount of chakra as well as balancing it; if you can't effectively maintain the balance, no matter how much you summon, the effectiveness of the technique is cut in half, or if you blunder too much, then the technique could not be released at all... In the end you just end up squandering your energy."  
"So... then what do we do?" Naruko asked.  
"You learn through the harshest training." Kakashi said, scaring them a little.  
What did he mean? All three thought torturous, that would break their bodies in no time. Sakura felt like fainting a little, but had to ask.  
"H-how do we... do that?"

"We climb tree's." he smiled.

"C-climb tree's?!" all three genin said, surprised at his response.  
"That's right."  
"How would that qualify as training?" Sakura asked, as she stood beside an unimpressed looking Naruko, who thought that sounded like a waste of time, she's been climbing tree's since she was a child.  
"Listen up you thee." Kakashi said, "This won't be any ordinary tree climbing, for a start, you won't be using your hands."  
Everyone blinked, surprised, how would that be possible?  
"Just watch and learn." Kakashi said as he charged his chakra.  
He hobbled towards a tree as his team watched him, and continued to watch him as he continued UP the trunk.  
"He's... climbing." Naruko grinned, excited.  
"Amazing." Sakura said.  
"..." Sasuke blinked.  
Once Kakashi had finished walking, he was now stood upside down on a tree branch.  
"That's it in a nutshell." he said. "By focusing all your chakra in to the soles of you feet, and use the power to cling to the tree. Once you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish."  
"But Kakashi-sensei, how will learning this make us stronger?" Sakura called up to him.  
"I'm just getting to that." Kakashi said. "The goal of this is greater mastery of your chakras. So that you don't waste it; to maximise it's effectiveness in where and how it's applied that subtle control is the most critical aspect of every jutsu you'll ever use."  
The three genin looked at him, taking in all he says, with eagerness, especially Naruko.  
"This is one of the most difficult skills to master, even for ninja masters, and if you ever did... theoretically... there will be no jutsu beyond you." Kakashi said, making Naruko look at him in awe, if she could master it... then it would be yet another step to becoming the best, even Sasuke had to agree at it's importance.  
"The secondary objective is to build up enough stamina necessary to complete your task, once your chakra has been focused." Kakashi continued. "If you think this looks hard, it's even harder to maintain when using ninjutsu. A true shinobi must be able to effectively use his chakra on the fly, if he ever hopes to prevail."  
Kakashi reached in to his holster and pulled out three kunai. "OK... enough talk for now, time for action." he said as he threw the kunai at their feet. "The best way to learn is by doing. So take the kunai, and score a mark in to the tree trunk at the highest point you can climb, and try to beat that mark the next time. I don't expect you to reach the top the first time, so a running start should be a good help."

They all picked up the kunai in front of them and got ready.  
Naruko smirked and looked prepared. "I'll master this by breakfast." she said, confidently, after all, she was the fastest developing ninja on the team... Kakashi said so.  
"Less talk, more action." Kakashi said.

All three began charging up their chakra at the souls of their feet, before they all picked a tree and ran at it.  
Naruko got no more than two steps before she fell flat on her back.  
Sasuke got up several feet before the bark crumbled under his foot, and he was forced to make his first mark and move away.  
As he landed he realised just how hard it really was to maintain his chakra and keep it balanced. To much and it would propel you away, too little, and it wouldn't stick.  
And just when Kakashi was resigned to knowing this would take some time a voice rang out.  
"This is easier than I thought."

They all looked over to Sakura, who was sat high in her tree with a cute smile.  
"SAKURA?!" Naruko yelled out.  
"Well... at least it looks like we know who has the best chakra control." Kakashi said. "Well done Sakura."  
"YEAH! Way to go Sakura, stroke one up for the girls!" Naruko said, happily, although she was a little annoyed that she herself could yet do it.  
Sakura ignored her though and looked over to Sasuke, who just sighed.  
Sakura looked down, she wanted so much to impress Sasuke, and he didn't look impressed with her at all.  
"You know... with all of Naruko's boasts, it looks like Sakura is the closest one here to likely become the next, and first female, Hokage." Kakashi said, making the blonde blink, and think about that. "And she's even outdone the famed last of the Uchiha."  
Sakura was happy for the compliment, but those words riled her up. "MASTER!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!" she said, although she was thinking more like 'Sasuke will hate me.'

But Sasuke and Naruko looked at each other, not hurt, but looking more determined.  
This was the effect Kakashi hoped from them. He knew they had massive untapped potential and power, and hoped that by the time this lesson was over... they could tap in to it.

Naruko looked more determined than ever, even if she couldn't master it, the least she could do was out do Sasuke.

Nearby, a young boy was watching them. Inari.  
He just frowned, as he turned and left them to what they were doing, he knew they were just wasting their time. But perhaps a small part of him hoped they would prove him wrong.

Hours passed and Naruko showed little signs of improving, her marks barely topped seven, maybe eight feet up the trunk.  
Sasuke at least made it several feet up the tree, before his marks clumped together, steadily rising up the bark.

Sakura was exhausted, she was simply going up the tree, jumping down, and going up again, exercising and practising the new technique, to better improve her control.

She smiled at Sasuke, seeing how much stamina he had, as he continued on, but was a little surprised that Naruko was still going. Although she grinned, knowing that her lack of progress meant that she couldn't impress Sasuke with her skill.  
Sakura knew though at any moment, Naruko would simply see her lack of progress and throw a tantrum, quitting.  
Her theory seemed to be proven when Naruko cried out in frustration and walked away from the tree.  
But Sakura was surprised when she was approached instead.  
"Hey... Sakura... could you help me out? You know... girl to girl?" she asked, keeping quiet about it, a little embarrassed to be asking.  
Sakura blinked... should she? If she did... Naruko could probably get better and impress Sasuke. But then again... this was important. If Naruko were to fail, it could effect the teams success.  
"Well?" Naruko asked again. "Help me?"  
"You know... if... if you don't keep trying, you'll not learn, even... even if I tell you." she said. Feeling a little guilty about not helping. She knew it was selfish of her, she just wanted Sasuke for herself, and just didn't want Naruko to.

Naruko sighed. "I... I guess so." she said sadly as she got up.  
Seeing this sadness, struck at Sakura, "OK." she suddenly said, knowing she was going to regret this, but she couldn't be so selfish when a friend needed help.  
Naruko smiled happily, and Sakura began to help her.

Kakashi smiled as he watched from a distance.  
"Definitely all growing." he muttered to himself.

The next day soon came and Sakura was yawning as she sat on the bridge as people worked around her on it.  
Hammering, tightening of bolts and the movement of cranes filled the air of the sunny day, and Sakura felt bored watching them.  
"Where's the blonde and the pretty boy?" Tazuna asked as he passed her carrying some wood.  
"Training." Sakura replied.  
"And you're not with them?" he asked her.  
"I surpassed them, so master Kakashi told me to stay here and protect you." she said, proudly.  
"Really?" Tazuna said, not really impressed, which made Sakura sigh.

"Tazuna?" came a male voice. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Huh?!" Tazuna said, "What's wrong Giichi?"  
"I've been thinking it over and... I want off of this job." he replied.  
"W-Why?!" Tazuna asked, genuinely shocked. "Of all the people here... why you?"  
"I... I want to help you Tazuna... really I do." Giichi said, looking guilt, yet determined, "But... But Gato will take a contract out on us if we don't stop! And if you die, we won't just lose this one project, but we could lose everything. This bridge isn't worth it."

Tazuna looked down sorrowfully, and Sakura didn't know what to say, even if she thought she should.  
"I can't do that." Tazuna said. "This bridge belongs to us all, it's everything we've been working towards for the survival of our city... of out nation. When it's finished, it will bring trade and commerce to us and return our poor land of waves back on the map."  
"BUT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT LIVES... YOUR LIFE!" Giichi cried as Tazuna walked away, returning to work.  
"Its the afternoon, so lets call it a day." Tazuna said, "Giichi... you don't have to come back."

And with that the days work was over.

Tazuna had to pick up a few things for Tsunami, so he and Sakura both headed in to town to shop.  
Sakura was surprised, and downhearted to see the poor conditions of the place, filled with the jobless and poor, beggars and pickpockets. One of whom tried to pick pocket her, but when he brushed against her but, she instantly reacted with a kick, sending him flying. "PERVERT!!!!" she cried out.  
A few minutes passed and soon she found a child begging her for food. But all Sakura was able to give was a handful of sweets, but that was more than enough to make the little girl happy and run off.

Tazuna sighed. "It's been like this since Gato moved in." he said, "We've become a city of slackers, cowards and fools. That's why the bridge is so essential, it will be a symbol, an emblem of courage. I truly believe that our people can be what they once were again."

Sakura looked sorry for them. He was talking about pride, the very thing that Sasuke and Naruko were driven on by, and it made her think to how they were doing.

They were still at it, running up the tree's higher and faster, determined to improve, determined to get stronger.  
Naruko was determined to catch up, but was getting frustrated as she looked up, and saw that, even though she had reached a greater height, Sasuke was still higher.  
Sasuke was at his highest point yet, and when he fell, but noticed that Naruko was steadily getting closer and closer, improving faster than he was.  
He frowned, how was it that she could be such a failure that morning, and already catch him up.  
If he didn't improve faster, Naruko would overtake him, and he could not be last.

Naruko looked at him, annoyed, but she shook her head, she had to catch him up, but she knew she had to concentrate.  
She thought back to what Sakura had told her, 'It takes mental energy to generate chakra, and that stress and distraction can stop manipulation being successful.' she repeated in her mind, "So relax... focus..."  
As Naruko calmed her mind, she began to focus the chakra in to her feet. Once she felt she had the right amount of chakra, she began to move, confident, that this time she could do it.

But before she got to steps closer to the tree...  
"Naruko..." Sasuke called to her, making her trip.  
"HEY!!!" she said, "I'm trying to concentrate." Sasuke moved closer. "Wh-what is it?" she then asked.  
"What... What did Sakura tell you?" he asked, blushing a little in embarrassment.  
Naruko blinked, was he really asking for help. This pleased her, she had knowledge that Sasuke wanted, and meant that she could easily surpass Sasuke if she didn't say. But she also knew that Sakura liked Sasuke, especially since Sakura kept accusing her of trying to steal him.  
Naruko smiled. "Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she could explain it better than me anyway." she smiled.  
Sasuke blinked, then smirked. "Yeah... what was I thinking, trying to get advice from a dobe like you."  
"WHAT!?!?" Naruko screamed, now regretting anything nice she was trying to do for Sakura.  
Sasuke just chuckled.  
It was getting late anyway, and hunger was setting in, so they decided to call it, and head back for some food.

Sometime later, they were all around the table, Team seven and Tazuna's family, eating. Although Sasuke and Naruko were eating quite quickly, trying to get as much energy as they could.  
Sasuke did glance to Sakura though a few times, he wanted to ask her about what she told Naruko, but not in front of other people, so he decided to wait until after dinner.  
Sakura caught these glances and blushed, 'What is going on?' she thought to herself, 'Maybe I impressed him and he's finally noticed me!' While she looked cutely calm as she ate, her inner Sakura was crying out in victory, Sasuke was interested, she had beaten Naruko, she had beaten Ino... she had beaten every girl in their class.

After a while, Sakura had finished while Naruko and Sasuke continued to eat as much as they could, even throwing up on occasion because they ate so fast.  
Sakura sighed, not seeing the point of eating so much if they were just going to throw up.  
She decided to get up and look around as the others finished up.

It was then she noticed a picture, with one corner torn out.  
"Why is this picture torn?!" she asked herself. Before turning to Tazuna and his family. "Excuse me, someone's face is completely gone... is that deliberate?" she asked, curiously.

Silence.

"It... was a picture of Inari's father." Tsunami said, as she began to clear the table.  
"Our town... once called him a hero." Tazuna added.  
Inari got up out of his seat, and hastily left the room, looking upset, and slamming the door behind him.  
"INARI!!" Tsunami cried out, before turning to her father. "FATHER... I told you time and again not to talk about him in front of my son."  
"So... his father is what makes Inari act like he does?" Sakura asked.  
"There sounds like a story here." Kakashi asked.  
"He... he wasn't Inari's birth father." Tazuna began, "But they were just as close... closer even. Inari was such a happy child back then." As the memories flooded to the old man, tears began to swell. "But... Inari changed... after what happened to his father."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
(Follows chapter 20 & 21 of the manga)

Everyone looked to Tazuna, waiting for him to continue, to tell them about what had happened.  
He still had a few tears in his eyes as he thought about the time that seemed so long ago.  
"Our people- especially Inari - were robbed of the very meaning of courage, because of what happened that day." Tazuna said.  
"What happened?" Kakashi asked.  
"Let me start at the beginning, let me tell you about the man our entire land called a champion and a hero." Tazuna said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself again.  
Naruko looked at him, 'Champion?!' she thought.  
"It was about three years, Inari got himself in to some trouble with a few boys. They were picking on a stray dog he had befriended, and in act of childish thuggery, they threw the dog in to the lake." Tazuna began. "Inari was scared, he couldn't swim, and it terrified him to be unable to save the dog he defended. Those boys continued to tease him, calling him a coward and a baby, before pushing him in to the water."  
"Inari nearly drowned that day, and we would have lost him if it wasn't for one man. His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came here from abroad to seek his fortune. He taught Inari the value of protecting the thing that you care about 'if something is precious to you... no matter how painful or how hard it seems, no matter what it cost you, you have to hang in there, and protect it with all the strength you've got, even if it means your life.' is what he would always say." Tazuna paused, thinking back on those days with fondness. "After that day, Inari's fondness and affection grew and grew. Perhaps it was something to do with Inari's real father having died before he was born, but he and Kaiza were always together, like any father and son; and in no time at all, Kaiza was a member of the family."  
Tazuna sat back his chair stretching, "One day a big storm came, and the town was in danger. The river banks overflowed, and the locks that kept us safe were buckling and if they gave way, a whole section would have been lost to the waters, and toll on life would have been numerous... it was thanks to the heroic actions of Kaiza, that the town was saved. He was a hero. People hailed him as their champion, and as his father, Inari could hold his head up high." Tazuna sighed.  
"And then the incident happened?" Kakashi asked.  
"Gato... came..." Tazuna said, "..and because Kaiza stood up to him... he was publicly put to death."  
Everyone was stunned, they were surprised, this Gato was really a fiend.  
"Ever since then, Inari has changed...and Tsunami... and everyone in the city's changed too." Tazuna sadly finished.

Naruko was leant forward on to the table, her head in her arms, as she thought back on Inari.  
His sadness, his tears, his lack of faith. He no longer believed in heroes, now she understood why.

Naruko stood up, she was still a bit worn out, and her body trembled from the strain. But even so, she began to walk away.  
"Naruko... Where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
"I hope you don't think you're going to do any more training today." Kakashi said, "If you keep training your chakra without getting some rest first, it would probably kill you."  
Naruko stopped, but didn't look back, "I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong." she said.  
"Prove what? To who?" Sakura asked.  
Everyone was surprised, and curious, even Sasuke.  
Naruko smirked as she looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to show Inari... that there are still heroes in the world." she confidently claimed.  
And with that, Naruko left.  
Everyone looked at each other, no one was going to stop her, yet wondered why she even cared so much about a stranger, who obviously didn't want to know.

Kakashi just smiled, her heart was just that big.

After the sun had gone down, Sasuke was outside, looking up at the stars, and thinking, when Sakura joined him.  
"Hey Sasuke." she blushed. "I'm surprised your not out training too."  
"I'm exhausted, any further training would be detrimental to my physical body." he said.  
"Wow... you're so smart." Sakura smiled.  
Sasuke looked to her, making her blush a little more. She felt this was such a romantic moment, the two of them under the stars, alone and together.  
"Sakura." he then said, making her blink, he was talking to her. "I need your help."  
This made her heart flutter. "A-anything."  
"You gave Naruko some advice." he said. "I could use the same advice." He blushed a little, hating to ask for help.  
"Oh..." She happily smiled. "Of course."  
The two then began to talk, as Sakura gave him the same advice as she gave to Naruko.

Days passed by, one after the other, Naruko only returning to eat, before disappearing all day and night to train.  
And on the sixth day of their training, Naruko was worn out, so much so, she collapsed under the strain, falling to the earth unconscious.

It was then, a young person arrived. A girl? She looked very familiar. Was it Haku?  
This person certainly looked at Naruko and recognised her.  
"The girl who fought with Zabuza." Haku blinked as he knelt down beside her.

Back at the Tazuna household, Sakura was yawning as she entered the room for breakfast.  
"Morning." she said.  
"Good morning." Tazuna said. "Naruko not with you again?"  
"No... she never came back again." Sakura said as she sat near Sasuke at the table, smiling at him with a blush. Sasuke blinked, and just continued to eat his breakfast. "Ever since she heard that story, she's spent every night, training by herself."  
Tazuna was drinking some tea, and looked into the cup, feeling guilty for telling the story that was making the blonde kunoichi push herself so much.  
"If she exhausts her chakra, she could kill herself and be laying somewhere, dead," Sakura sighed, she did hope that hadn't happened, but Naruko was stupid enough to do that, and it did worry her a little.  
"Well, I hope she's OK." Tsunami said, "It's not good for a young girl to spend night after night out alone."  
"Oh I wouldn't worry." Kakashi smiled, "She may be goofy, and headstrong, but she's a fully fledged ninja."  
"But she's usually back for breakfast, is it possible, that she did kill herself?" Sasuke asked, surprising the team with his concern. "She is a bonehead."  
Inari was sat nearby, and listened, looking down, she was really training herself that hard? Why?

Back where Naruko was still lay. Haku was shaking her gently. "You'll catch a cold or something, sleeping on the ground." he said.  
"Huh?!" Naruko groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Who... who are you?" she asked.  
Haku just smiled cutely. He certainly did look like a very cute girl. Was he?

A short time passed, and Naruko was taking a break by helping Haku gather some herbs.  
"Are these really medicinal?" Naruko asked, as she picked more.  
"Yes." Haku replied, "I'm sorry to have imposed on you."  
"Nah, that's OK, us girls have got to stick together, it's not like a boy would do this kind of work." she giggled.  
"So what are you doing out here so early?" Haku then asked.  
"Training." Naruko replied.  
"Oh!" Haku blinked. "That headband, does that mean you're some kind of ninja?"  
"Yeah." Naruko grinned proudly.  
"Impressive." Haku said. "But... why are you training?"  
"To build up my strength." Naruko answered.  
"But why? You seem so strong already."  
"Nope, I need to get stronger than this."  
"But... why?"  
"Well... I have to become the strongest in my home town." Naruko said as she continued to pick a few more herbs. "To show everyone who frowned at me, that I'm someone, to get their respect; and... at the moment... I have a point to make to someone."  
Haku looked at her curiously. "So... are you doing this for that someone? Or for your own self-satisfaction?"  
"Huh?!" Naruko blinked, confused by the question, which made Haku chuckle a little.  
"Do you have someone special in your life?" Haku suddenly asked.  
"Huh?! You mean like a boyfriend?" she asked.  
"It could be."  
The first thing that entered her head was the kiss she and Sasuke shared, which made her blush, but quickly shake it off like it was annoying. "NO... NO WAY!!" she cried out in a panic.

Haku was thinking about an answer too, back to a childhood, the day he met Zabuza.

"Hey... are you OK?" Naruko asked.  
"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly become as strong as they must be." he said.  
Naruko blinked, unsure why this girl was saying that. But after a moment, she certainly understood what was said.  
"Yeah." she said, thinking about Iruka and when she protected him, and Kakashi's words. "I know all about that." she smiled happily.  
Haku smiled too, as he got up.  
"Well... I'm sure you'll get stronger then." he said. "We'll meet again soon."  
"Yeah." Naruko smiled.  
"Oh... by the way... I'm a boy." he said as he walked away, leaving Naruko surprised and confused. How could that be??

The next day soon came around again.  
Sakura and Kakashi, who was still on crutches, were walking through the forest.  
"Stupid Naruko, she still didn't come back again last night." Sakura moaned. "Pushing herself beyond her limit, coming back for food, all bruised and dirty. What kind of girl is she?!"  
They soon arrived at where Naruko had bee training, but they couldn't see her.  
"Where is she NOW!" Sakura, annoyed. "She keeps disappearing, and then this morning, Sasuke goes out, and hasn't come back since."  
She was more annoyed that Sasuke was out in the woods with Naruko a lot more than he was with her. Her imagination was getting the better of her and she was panicking, could they be in a romantic rendezvous.  
"NOOO!" she cried out.  
"Hmm?!" Kakashi blinked. Making the pinked haired Kunoichi blush and sweatdropped in embarrassment.  
"N-Nothing." she nervously giggled.

Suddenly, a kunai shot down at them, and landed at their feet.  
They looked up, and laying, lazily in a branch high up, was Naruko, who waved.  
Sakura gasped, "She's made it all the way up there?!" she said, sounding surprised.  
Kakashi looked impressed.  
"Look... see... I can climb all the way up here now." she giggled as she tried to stand up in the branch.  
Although as she did, her one foot slipped and she began to fall.  
Kakashi wanted t move, but his injuries were still so, that he knew he couldn't.  
"NARUKO!!" Sakura cried out.  
"If she falls from that height she'll..." Kakashi gasped.

But Naruko didn't fall, in fact, she smirked and laughed as she hung upside down, her feet attached to the trunk by chakra, her long pigtails hanging down more.  
"PSYCHE!" she cried out.  
"YOU MORON!!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!" Sakura angrily screamed out.  
Naruko giggled as she looked down, but then her head began to swim, and her vision blur, as she suddenly began to loose focus from exhaustion. As she did she lost her chakra grip and began to fall.  
"Uh oh!" Kakashi said, panicked.  
"TWICE IS ENOUGH ALREAD, QUIT PLAYING AROUND." Sakura screamed, but was it a trick?

Naruko began to fall, but was soon caught by the sudden rescue by Sasuke, as he caught her by her ankle... just.  
"You bone head." he frowned.  
"YEAH!!! SASUKE SAVES THE DAY!!" Sakura cheered.  
Kakashi smiled, but then noticed something. Naruko really was unconscious.  
"Naruko?" Sasuke said, "Naruko?!"  
"She really must have passed out!" Sakura blinked.

It wasn't long before they got Naruko down, and had her resting on the ground. She had a smile on her face, she looked so proud, and that made the others happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
(Follows chapter 21, 22 & 23 of the manga)

It was much later in to the afternoon, and Kakashi had returned with Sakura to the Tazuna house.  
They had left Sasuke to train, and unfortunately, Naruko had woken up after a short rest, and was back at it, even with Kakashi's objections.

Kakashi was feeling better himself by this time, and was training too, and was doing push-ups... on one finger.... With Tazuna and Sakura on his back.  
"196... 197... 198..." Kakashi counted.  
"I've been meaning to ask you." Tazuna said, "You know I duped you, but... why do you say?"  
" 'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward.' " Kakashi quoted. "Those are the teachings of some of our previous lords Hokage. True shinobi do not merely dance to a tune of whoever pays the piper."  
Kakashi finished his push ups. He felt like he was back at full strength again, but he also had the feeling... Zabuza was too.

It was late that night when Sasuke returned, carrying Naruko in his arms. They both looked exhausted, especially Naruko.  
But under the dirt and sweat, there was a frown, and a slight blush. It was embarrassing to be carried in like this by Sasuke.  
Sakura nearly passed out when she saw the sight. It looked almost romantic, if it weren't for the fact they were both frowning like it was a nuisance.  
"Well... look who back, looking like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna laughed.  
"Why are you carrying her?" Sakura asked, shooting up from her seat and pointing at them.  
"Naruko wore herself out again, and could barely walk home." Sasuke said.  
"I told you I was FINE!" Naruko pouted.  
"Shut up Naruko, Sasuke is a gentleman." Sakura said, trying to think of it more innocently and ignoring any other idea of what it could be.  
"I told you if you didn't take a break you'd wear yourself out., Dobe." Sasuke frowned, as put Naruko down next to a chair so she could sit.  
He then turned to Kakashi. "We both made it to the top of our tree's."  
"Good." Kakashi nodded. "Starting tomorrow, you two can help Sakura protect Mr Tazuna."  
Naruko turned and smiled, as Sasuke nodded, and sat down, soon joined by Sakura who sat beside him.  
"So... my advice helped?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "Err... thanks."  
Sakura smiled with a blush. "You're welcome." she said overjoyed with his thanks.  
"You know. I know how you two feel." Tazuna chuckled. "I'm completely warn out from a days work too.." he said, "But construction is almost complete!"  
"Father... you and Naruko are two of a kind." Tsunami sighed, her father was an old fool, but she loved him. "Please... don't work yourselves to death."  
"I know." Tazuna chuckled.  
"I'll be fine." Naruko smiled, as she rested her head on the table, smiling.  
Inari looked at her, smiling, so proud, her appearance so messy, so worked. How could she work towards such a pointless goal? Doesn't she know she could never win against the man who took his father.  
Inari's eyes began to tear, it would happen all over again, she would die, just like his father.  
The more he looked at Naruko's smile, the more he was reminded of his father, so happy, so brave, such a hero.

Naruko noticed this, as tears ran down the young boys cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Why..." Inari muttered, making Naruko blink. "WHY MUST YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING?" he suddenly cried out., "NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MATCH GATO'S THUGS! YOU ALL ACT COOL, AND TALK ALL TOUGH, BUT BIG STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THAN THEY ARE THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!!"  
Inari got up as he cried out, slamming his hands on the table and making everyone sit up and pay attention.  
"Shut up, I'm not you, and I'm not going to lose." Naruko pouted, not liking his tone.  
"Just watching you ticks me off, you go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town." Inari continued, still enraged, tears streaming down his cheek, "And you don't know a thing about me. You're always clowning around, and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!"

Naruko frowned when he said that.  
And quietly glared at Inari with a pained, and hard stare, which made him flinch in fright, he had never seen such a stare before.  
"So... you figure its noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at a pity party?" she said, sounding annoyed. "It takes a big man to sit around and cry you brat! You... crybaby." She growled as she shot up out of her chair. The look in her eyes scared everyone, it even made Kakashi flinch.  
Inari didn't say anything and just cried tears.  
Naruko turned and began to walk away, even though she still felt a little shaky.  
"NARUKO!!" Sakura cried angrily, "That was way to harsh!"  
But Naruko just ignored her and walked off in a quiet, and miserable mood.  
Everyone else was quiet, the only noise in the room was the sound of Inari's tears.

Later that night, Inari was sat outside, on the edge of the platform their house stood on, looking out over the waves with a solemn, thought filled silence.  
"May I joined you?" Kakashi asked as he came closer to the young boy.  
Kakashi sat down next to Inari and looked out too, before he turned to the boy.  
"You know... Naruko is kind of a brat too." he said. "But she wasn't trying to be mean or hateful, she just... lacks finesse."

Inari was silent.

"Mr Tazuna told us about what happened to your father. So you know... Naruko grew up without a father." Kakashi said, shocking Inari a little, getting his attention. "In fact, Naruko grew up without ANY parents. She doesn't remember either one of them, or even have a single friend. Even this team is new to her. Her whole life is one painful memory."  
"R-really?!" Inari said, he was surprised, he had no idea Naruko's life was like that, she didn't show it.  
"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "And in the short time I've known her, she's never let her troubles get her downhearted, or use them as excuses to sulk or be a coward... not once." Kakashi looked up a the crescent moon hanging in the sky. "She always tries her hardest, hoping that someone with give her a pat on the back or a kind word. It's a dream she's risking her life to see fulfilled."  
Those words once again reminded Inari of his father, and how he always used to say that if you cared enough for something, you should risk everything.  
"I think... one day she must have just gotten fed up with crying." Kakashi continued. "She understands what it is to be strong, and knows the costs and what it's worth... just as your father did. In fact... Naruko probably understands you, and how you feel, better than any of the rest of us."  
"WHAT?!" Inari blinked.  
"You've gotten under skin now... so she can't leave you alone." Kakashi smiled, and Inari didn't know what to say.

The next morning soon arrived, and the gulls flew in the air like always, as the cool breeze wafted over the water.  
Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, all came out of Tazuna's house, followed by Tazuna himself, Inari and Tsunami.  
"Thank you for looking after Naruko for us." Kakashi smiled. "She's so exhausted, she probably won't wake until tonight."  
"Its no trouble." Tsunami smiled.  
"Well... we're off Tsunami." Tazuna said as they all set off for the bridge.

Some distance away, Two familiar figures stood, waiting, an ominous aura around them.  
"Lets go Haku." came Zabuza's voice, before they both moved at great speed, heading for the bridge also.

Later that morning, Tsunami was with Inari, doing some knitting, when they heard a girls shriek.  
"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?!?" she cried as she came running in, in her oversized night shirt and her hair down. She looked quite cute like that.  
Inari looked away, blushing.  
"Oh Naruko." Tsunami said, surprised she was up already "What are you doing up? Master Kakashi wanted you to take the day off today."  
Naruko ran back to her room to get changed quickly.  
"Ooohh--" she groaned, annoyed, "I knew it, the first chance they get they leave me behind!"  
After a few minutes, Naruko was back to them, dressed, but her coat undone still as she hurried to tie her pigtails, but making a mess out of it.  
"Hold up." Tsunami said as she got up and moved to the blonde to help her. "You shouldn't rush doing you hair."  
"Th-thanks." Naruko smiled, but looking agitated like she wanted to just out of there.  
Inari looked to them, Tsunami smiled as she fixed Naruko's hair, it looked like a nice scene, as if a mother was tending to her daughter. Inari blinked as thought, sister entered his mind.  
It didn't take Tsunami long to finish, and Naruko was off, thanking Tsunami one more time before she disappeared, and was soon speeding on her way to the bridge.

At the bridge, the team looked happy as they walked across it. Sakura smiled as she looked at it, so much progress had been made in a week, and they could see the other shoreline.  
But there smiles dropped as they noticed something on the ground ahead of them.  
Bodies were lay on the ground, and the group gasped before they ran over to check on them.  
"Oh my god." Tazuna said, as he realized they were his work team. He quickly rushed to the side of one of them. "What happened? Who did this? Gato?"  
"M-Mon... Monsters." he groaned, in pain, blood dripping from him mouth.  
Kakashi and the rest of the team instantly tensed, and prepared themselves for an imminent attack.  
A mist soon surrounded them, "Everyone... get ready, they're coming." Kakashi commanded as Sasuke and Sakura took defensive positions.  
"Sensei." Sakura said, "This... is it that guy from before? This is his 'hiding in the mist' technique isn't it?"

"It's been a while Kakashi." echoed Zabuza's creepy voice. "And I see you brought along those brats like last time. And the little boy is trembling with fear again." he laughed.  
Sakura looked to Sasuke and she could see his body tremble.  
It was then they saw several Zabuza water clones surround them, and Sasuke smirked.  
"Actually... I'm shaking with anticipation... of a rematch."  
"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.  
As Sasuke suddenly moved, and before they knew it, all of the clones around them had been turned to puddles.  
"So... my water clones were obviously no match." Came Zabuza's voice.  
They all looked back down the bridge, and there... with a masked Haku by his side.  
"It seems that these brats have actually turned in to worthy rivals... eh, Haku?"  
"Indeed." Haku agreed.

Back at the Tazuna house, Tsunami was carrying a large basket of clothes to the laundry room.  
"INARI!! COULD YOU PLEASE COME HELP ME WITH THE LAUNDRY?" Tsunami called to him.  
"OK mom, I'll be there in a minute." Inari replied.  
But just then... there was a crash as two individuals with swords smashed through the door.  
Tsunami gasped, she recognized them as the bodyguards of Gato himself. Zouri and Waraji.  
They stepped in and began to walk closer to Tsunami, who was scared.  
"Old man Tazuna's daughter? You're to come with us." Zouri said.  
Inari was upstairs, when he heard his mother scream, and instantly ran down to see what the trouble was, only to see that his mother was on the floor, with the men stood over her, as she tried to crawl away.  
"M-MAMA?!" he cried.  
"Hey... the brat? Should we take him with us?" Waraji asked.  
"INARI RUN!" Tsunami cried out.  
"We only need one hostage anyway." Zouri said.  
"Too bad for him." Waraji chuckled with an evil grin.  
"WAIT!" Tsunami said. "If you harm my child, I'll bite through my tongue and bleed to death, so what will you do for a live hostage then?"  
Zouri sighed, then turned to the frightened Imari, "Thank your ma kiddo."  
"Aww... I'm dying to cut someone." Waraji laughed.  
"Would you relax, you gave your sword a work out just a little while ago." Zouri grinned as they left the house with Tsunami, and a crying Imari, trembling alone.

Inari sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face, scared and hating himself for not being able to do anything, for being such a cry baby.  
Those word echoed through his head as he thought back to Naruko, and when she called him back, and all the effort she put into trying to get stronger, so she could protect something.  
He hated it, everyone around him was so strong, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, his mom, his grandfather, Naruko... his father. They were all so willing to give up everything to protect something, why couldn't he? Why?  
Inari then wiped away his tears and stood up. "I can do it too... I can be strong too." he said to himself, with a determined look on his face. "I can be like them... like daddy."

"Come on." Zouri said as he pushed Tsunami along, who was now tied up, and secured.  
"LET MY MAMA GO!" Came Inari's voice, which made the three adults turn to him to see him stood there a little way away, before he ran at them, with the intent to attack them.  
"INARI!!" Tsunami cried.  
"This kid is annoying." Zouri smiled.  
"Cut him down?" Waraji smirked.  
"Yep." his partner nodded.

Waraji pulled out his sword with an evil smirk.  
"INARI!!!" Tsunami cried out as Waraji swiped his sword at the young boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
(Follows chapter 23, 24 & 25 of the manga)

The scream echoed through the street as Tsunami watched the two goons before slice in to her son, but the blinked in surprise when instead of pieces of Inari falling to the ground, there were pieces of a log.  
"A substitution Jutsu?!" Zouri gasped, how did that little boy know the substitution jutsu? What was going on  
It wasn't until they turned back to look at Tsunami that it clicked.  
A young girl with blond hair, and long pigtails stood with her back to them with Inari clinging to her was now stood between them and Tsunami, who was now further away  
Naruko ushered Inari to his mother.  
"N-Naruko?!" Inari blinked, surprised to see her.  
"Hey." she smiled cutely. "Your heroine is here." she pulled a 'V' sign and then turned to focus on her opponents. "You did a good job Inari, thanks to your distraction, I was able to untie your mother and get her back here, out of the way."  
"Hey... isn't she one of Tazuna's so called bodyguards?!" Zouri said as they charged at her.  
"Naruko! Are you going to be ok?" He asked.  
"No sweat." she smirked as she pulled a Kunai.  
"Think you can fight us with that toy?!" they laughed at her.  
Naruko just smirked, as two clones suddenly came at them from behind. She was just a distraction, and with a strong kick to the back of their heads, they were quickly down and out.  
"Man... those guys were weak!" she laughed.  
She ran over and quickly began to secure them, seperating the goons from their weapons, and tieing them up.  
"How did you know those samurai were coming?" Inari asked as he walked over.  
"Well... while I was on my way to the bridge, I noticed some cut marks in the tree's and a few animals. They looked clean, and recent, and heading towards here... so I got worried about you and your mom." Naruko explained. "But forget that... Inari... I want to apologise... about last night."  
"Why?" Inari asked.  
"Well... you know..." Naruko said, acting coy. "I'm... sorry I called you a baby... its not true, okay?" Naruko smiled cutely as she moved up to him and patted him on the head. "You're a big strong boy."  
Inari blushed a little, but then began to cry. "Oohh... I p-promised I w-wouldn't cry... now you'll m-make fun of me again." he said as he tried to wipe away the tears.  
Naruko just smiled. "No way." she said "Theres nothing wrong with crying when you're happy."  
Inari looked at her surprised. But smiled too, he had that feeling again, the sisterly one, and secretly, he began thinking how he wished Naruko were his big sister.  
He wiped away the last of his tears and both he and Naruko turned to the unconcious prisoners.  
"If they're here, then its possible that they're making a move on the bridge too." Naruko said, thinking, "Inari... you can handle things here right?"  
"Yeah." he nodded, sounding much braver.  
"Ok then." Naruko grinned as she turned and headed off once more. "This 'Hero' business is a lot of work." she giggled.  
Inari chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet... good luck."

At the same time, back on the bridge, the rest of team seven, along with Tazuna, were facing Zabuza and Haku.  
They were hardly surprised to see Haku there, standing beside Zabuza.  
"He's got a lot of nerve showing his face." Sakura said, she hated being tricked like that.  
"He's mine." Sasuke frowned, focusing all his attention on Haku. "That was quite a show you put on before... but we're not fooled this time, and I hate ham actors."  
"Sasuke, you're so cool." Sakura said, fawning over him.  
"Sakura..." Kakashi said, basically telling her with his tone, to save it for later and focus.  
"S-sorry sensei." Sakura said, re-assuming her defensive position.

"Impressive kid... Even though your water-clones were only a tenth of your strength, it was amazing he did so well." Haku said.  
"Just remember... we're still on the offensive." Zabuza said.  
"Yes sir." Haku nodded before disappearing from sight.  
Sasuke blinked as Haku suddenly appeared before him, but there was no hesitation in his counter as he defended with a Kunai.  
'He can keep up with Haku's speed!' Zabuza thought as he watched the two youths fight.

"Sakura, we'll both cover Tazuna, we'll let Sasuke take care of his opponent." Kakashi said, as he and Sakura took up defensive positions around the old man.  
"Yes sir." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke smirked at Haku, as they both held their positions, his kunai pressed hard against a senbon needle. It was amazing such a think object could hold back a kunai, but there it was, their hands shaking from the tension between the two's pressing strength.  
"I don't want to kill you, but you won't just leave will you?" Haku said.  
"Don't be stupid." Sasuke smirked.  
"Just as I thought, you won't be able to match my speed for long." Haku said confidently. "There is water all around you, and only one hand to defend with against my attacks."

And just like that, Haku used his own free hand to begin to form sighs.  
Kakashi and Sasuke were both surprised, something like that, performing jutsu with one hand was impossible, yet right before them, this young boy was doing it.  
"Secret water art: The thousand stinging needles of death." Haku cried, as suddenly the water from Zabuza's fallen clones suddenly moved, and formed needles that began to fly at Sasuke.  
"SASUKE!!" Sakura cried out in concern.  
But Sasuke didn't say anything as he was too focused on reacting to the attack.  
'Focus... summon all the chakra I can... and send it to my feet.' he thought as he did it.  
A second later, the water needle converged, as Haku pushed away.

But as Haku moved away, he looked to see that Sasuke had vanished.  
But he didn't have time to wonder for long before he found himself dodging an array of shurikin that came at him from above.  
But when he stopped, he gasped when he heard... "You're not that fast." Sasuke was behind him, and with a kunai at Haku's neck. "Now you're the one who has to worry about defending... against me." Sasuke smirked.  
Haku may not have liked to hear that, as the next second he was moving against him, at incredible speed.  
Sasuke parried the hit, and followed with one of his own, using his kunai, and his own speed to fight the enemy ninja.  
Zabuza watched in mild disbelief that his partner was actually losing a battle of speed.

Haku was eventually kicked away, and hit the ground hard as he skidded across the surface, coming to a halt in front of Zabuza.  
"You're fast... but I'm faster." Sasuke grinned, mockingly.  
"You had that coming, for underestimating my team, and for name calling." Kakashi confidently said, in a 'for-shame' tone.  
Zabuza just laughed, which made Sasuke wonder why when his side was losing.  
"Haku... do you understand, if this goes on... you could die at his hands?" Zabuza frowned.  
"Yes... I do." Haku nodded, almost sounding saddened by the fact that he was going to have to kill Sasuke.  
Sasuke, then noticed the temperature dropping, as he shivered a little, and then, as Haku focused his chakra, the water behind Sasuke surged up and began to freeze, and the same began happening all around him.  
"Secret art of water: Ice crystal magic mirror technique." he cried as Sasuke quickly found himself surrounded by mirrors made out of ice.

Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi knew what was going on, and it only got more confusing as Hakua walked up, and simply moved in to one of them, and simply molded in to it.  
Once he was apart of the mirror, his image duplicated in to the others, making it impossible to know which one was the real one.

Sasuke frowned, feeling that this was getting more complicated by the second.  
Kakashi knew this too, and leapt in to action, but Zabuza moved in front of him.  
"Don't forget... I'm your enemy." Zabuza said, "Let our boys play in peace."

Sasuke looked all around him at the mirror, wondering what Haku was going to do, only to be answered by a sudden flurry of senbon from all around him.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura gasped, before getting a focused look in her eyes. "Mr Tazuna... I'm sorry, but I have to leave you for a moment.  
"I understand." he said. And in a flash Sakura was off, pulling out a kunai as she rushed towards the mirrors.  
When she was close enough, she threw the kunai between the mirrors, but the real Haku grabbed the kunai.  
But just as he looked to Sakura, from the opposite direction came a shurikin, that slashed into Haku's mask, knocking him out of the mirror to the ground.

Zabuza and Kakashi looked over, wondering what just happened, even Sakura wondered who it could be.  
A large smoke filled explosion then burst out of nowhere, and as the smoke cleared, Sasuke chuckled "What a show off." he mumbled.  
Sakura blinked, as she saw a flash of blonde and orange.  
"The ninja maiden, Uzumaki Naruko... at your service." she grinned as she came in to view.  
Kakashi looked, and sighed, they needed an ambush, not a showy arrival like that.  
"I'm here to save the day, that's what a hero does."  
Sakura was happy to see her, it meant more back up.  
Zabuza was still annoyed with her previous trickery, and the very sight of the 'brat' was enough to cause him to make a move.  
He instantly whipped out several shurikin, and flung them at the blond shinobi.  
Haku had other idea's though, and used senbon to stop the shurikin.  
"Zabuza sir... please... let me have this girl." Haku then said. "I wish to fight her my own way."  
Zabuza looked at him with a glare. "Very well... I'll keep my hands off of her."

Sasuke meanwhile was taking this time to catch his breath and try to figure out how Haku's technique worked.  
He was confused, but his only hope was Naruko, they would have to team up somehow, her on the outside, and he on the inside.

Naruko looked at Haku as they stared each other down.  
She ran at Haku with her Kunai in hand, but when Haku threw senbon at her, she simply disappeared.  
"Bunshin!" Haku said, looking around, just as another Naruko came at him from above.  
Another senbon dispelled another clone, and this seemed to continue as one after another, a clone would come out of nowhere, and just be dispelled by a senbon.  
Haku was getting a little frustrated.  
"Is this all you want to do, attack with your weak clones?" Haku said, just as another Naruko came in to play, just to get a senbon to the shoulder, Haku wasn't even aiming, a strong enough hit and a clone would dispell, and just like the others this one exploded in to a puff of smoke. But something was different this time. It was just a moment, but it was enough to realise that the body kept coming through, it was real, and Naruko's leg slapped right against Haku's neck, sending him flying.  
Sakura gave a smile, Naruko had tricked Haku, but it was a victory that was short lived, as Haku immediately countered with a kick that sent Naruko flying... skidding across the ground, and in to the mirror cage, joining Sasuke.  
But before she'd even stopped, Naruko focused her chakra, and it was then that Haku realised the reason for the amount of clones, it wasn't just to distract him, but each clone dropped and explosive tag, and Naruko set them off.  
Haku, unfortunately, still had his speed and managed to get out of the way.  
Kakashi was impressed, it was certainly a good plan, but it just didn't work as well as she had hoped.  
Sasuke helped Naruko up, and removed the senbon from her shoulder. She was now inside the mirror cage, trapped with him, and Haku was already returning to the mirrors.  
Sasuke figured the mirror Haku entered was the one that he would still be in, but when he heard Haku's voice come from another mirror, he was once again confused, how could he be in that one.  
"No choice... we have to destroy all the mirrors." Sasuke said as he began to prepare to execute a jutsu. They were mirrors made of ice... so fire would melt them.

But no matter how intense the flame was, Sasuke couldn't melt the ice, and for his trouble.  
"It didn't even make a dent." Naruko frowned, Sasuke didn't even like it.

"We have to find the real one." Naruko said, as Haku attacked them both with a blinding light, that also seemed to throw them back, like a wave of energy.  
"Damn it." Naruko said once the light dimmed. She then summoned several clones.  
"WAIT!" Sasuke said, but it was too late, Naruko had it in her head that if she attacked every mirror, then she would have to hit the real one.  
But before her plan could be executed, Haku leapt from mirror to mirror, passing Naruko's clones and destroying them.

The real Naruko was sent crashing back to the ground though.  
"The technique I'm using is part of the art of teleportation, and the only tool I need to perform it, are these mirrors that hold my image." Haku explained. "I move so fast, the pair of you may as well be standing still."

"So... that's it." Kakashi said, as he finally worked something out. "I never imagined anyone could master a technique like that as such a young age."  
"S-sensei?!" Sakura said, confused. "What do you mean 'such a technique' ?"  
"Its a Kekkai-genkai." Kakashi said with a serious look in his eyes.

(ok... I made a big change in here, I couldn't help it, even though Naruto was a show-off, it was a little stupid for him not to sneak up at least, especially after showing that it was his preferred method of attack were diversionary tactics, like when fighting Kakashi, Zabuza (fight 1) and the two Gato goons, so I decided to keep to that for Naruko , instead of her having a lapse in judgement.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
(Follows chapter 25, 26, 27 of the manga)

"Sensei!?" Sakura blinked, looking confused as Kakashi continued to stand before Zabuza, staring him down. "What's a Kekkei Genkai?"

"It's a genetic trait... running through the bloodlines of certain shinobi families." Kakashi explained, "Some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis..."  
"You mean...!?" Sakura gasped.  
"It is in the same class as the sharingan eye." Kakashi nodded, "Which means even my eye can't copy, or break the boys Kekkei genkai."  
Sakura was surprised, and became worried that her two team-mates were in such a dire strait.

Naruko had finally risen to her feet again.

"Enough..." she mumbled.  
"Oh? Had enough already?" Haku asked.  
"No... But it won't end like this." She continued, "I have a dream to fulfil... to be the best in my village."  
This made Haku pause for a moment as he remembered his own dream.  
"I find it hard to fully accept the shinobi philosophy." Haku said. "I can't help but prefer you not force me to kill you... but if you insist on pushing, then I shall stay my own heart, and act as a true shinobi would."  
Naruko and Sasuke both looked at the images of Haku, still wary of imminent attacks.  
"This bridge is a nexus of our destinies, and all of our hopes and dreams balance on the edge of a knife." Haku continued. "I have my own dreams, just as you have yours, and just like you, I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one I most care about... to fight, kill or die to fulfil that person's dreams. That is my dream, so if I have to kill you to fulfil it... so be it."

Sasuke and Naruko grinned, they felt the same way about their own dedication to their dreams, and whether Haku meant to or not, he had actually spurred them on.

"SASUKE!!! NARUKO!!! BEAT THAT GUY!!! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!!" Sakura shouted.  
"Sakura... don't cheer them on." Kakashi then said, making Sakura blink, surprised. "Even if they found a way to break his technique, they still could not win against him."  
"Wh-what?!" Sakura gasped, what did he mean.  
Zabuza though knew exactly what Kakashi meant, an it made him laugh.  
"Those two have not yet developed the mental strength to take a human life." Zabuza decided to explain. "That boy is has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares him to be a true shinobi. No TRUE shinobi could ever be born to a place like your peaceful village, void of death and pain, void of the struggle to survive. You will naturally lack the mindset to kill."  
Sakura looked nervously at the demon ninja, his eyes so cold.  
"M-Master... what do we do?" she asked Kakashi.  
He just stared at Zabuza for a few moments, he had no choice, he had to end Zabuza quickly so he can get to help his students.  
He reached up and began to removing his Hitai-ite.

"Heh-heh... Going to use the sharingan?" he scoffed. "What a vulgar manoeuvre. So obvious, so lacking in finesse!"

Sakura was happy to see that Kakashi was going to reveal his best weapon.  
But before he could, Zabuza attacked him with a kunai, hoping to stop Kakashi. But Kakashi stopped him with one hand, as the blade passed right through him.  
"Sneer all you want at my 'lack of finesse', but it doesn't change the fact that you're afraid of the sharingan and me." Kakashi said, still ready to reveal his eye.  
"A ninjas weapon should be revealed judiciously, not displayed to every random opponent." Zabuza scoffed.

"You should be privileged, not many live to see the sharingan a second time, and no one will ever see it thrice."

"Heh-heh... by all means, defeat me, but you still don't have what it takes to defeat Haku."  
That statement scared Sakura, was Haku really so powerful. "I since he was a boy, I have beaten his fighting skills in to him, and he has no problem with dying. His skills even surpass my own, and he even has the added benefit of a Kekkei genkai. I have forged him in to a weapon I carry with me, unlike the useless tools that tag along with you."  
Kakashi frowned as he finally revealed his sharingan, "Is there anything more boring than listening to someone brag." he said, almost mocking Zabuza.  
"Just so you know... to steal one of your own statements... 'the same trick won't work on me twice.'" Zabuza chuckled. "During our last encounter, Haku observed our fight. He is a very intelligent young man, and to see a persons skill, allows him the chance to analyse it and come up with a countermeasure."  
He laughed as the mist that was already around them grew thicker and thicker, causing Zabuza to fade from sight. If Kakashi couldn't see him... then his sharingan would be useless.

Back in the ice mirror cage, Sasuke and Naruko were still ready for an attack at any moment.  
"Sasuke... we have to stop reacting... we have to go on the offensive." Naruko said.  
"Shut up, and stay alert, I can't fight him, and look out for you." Sasuke frowned. "There has to be a limit to his chakra, his attacks are already getting weaker. We just have to suck it up, and stay alive... then we'll have a chance."  
Suddenly, there was an attack, and even thought they both moved, they still got caught by a few of Haku's senbon.

Sakura was now back protecting Tazuna, her kunai out and ready. Even though she was nervous, she knew her duty, and stood firm and ready to defend their client at a moments notice.

Kakashi meanwhile was facing off against Zabuza's mist concealed attacks, and even though the fog was so thick, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, Kakashi still used his other senses to fend off against Zabuza's stealthy onslaught.  
Low whipping sounds could be heard, like the flapping of an insects wings. He recognised the sound as kunai zipping through the air, and in an instant, he used a kunai to counter the attack by parrying them all away expertly, even as there were at least a dozen in quick succession.

Zabuza himself soon attacked the copy ninja. "You overestimated the use of your sharingan." Zabuza said,as he moved around in the fog, hidden, striking out from time to time, taking Kakashi by surprise, even though he managed to block a few hits. "Your sharingan is a clever hoax; a confidence trick to psych out your opponent, while all you can do is mimic, to prance around like you can see the future, using visual hypnosis to cleverly put me off balance." Zabuza struck out, hitting Kakashi, causing him to move back from the force. "And in knowing that, it is simple to come up with a countermeasure... I first conceal myself in this fog, so you cannot see me as I sneak around you. And then when I do come in close, I close my eyes so you cannot hypnotize me."  
"But if I cannot see you, then you cannot see me." Kakashi said.  
"But you forget... I have been trained in silent assassination... I specialize in hunting by sound alone." Zabuza laughed with confidence.

Kakashi was nervous, he had been so focused on his concern for his students, he hadn't properly prepared himself for this fight, he knew he had to calm down and focus.  
And as he did, he realised that Zabuza was not attacking him, which meant he was going after someone else.  
Kakashi suddenly moved as Zabuza appeared behind Sakura and Tazuna to strike, but Kakashi was there to cover them, but it was just a moment too late to defend, and ended up getting sliced down his front.

As Sakura screamed out, Sasuke turned, "That was Sakura!" he said, what was going on out there, hidden in the shroud of fog.  
"Hey... I thought you said we had to focus." Naruko said, noticing the moments lapse from Sasuke.  
His reply was just a frown to his female partner, as if to tell her to shut up.  
He did realise they were getting more and more injured, and he knew that if this kept up, they would not last much longer.  
Sasuke knew his eyes were adjusting, but not fast enough.

Haku knew something was changing, Naruko and Sasuke had believed he was taunting them, but in fact no matter how accurate he shot out his senbon, Haku was unable to hit them. Especially Sasuke, they were both faster than he had ever expected, but for Sasuke, it was different, he was reacting faster than he was moving.  
"You move well." Haku announced to Sasuke. "But you won't evade my next attack."  
Sasuke looked ready, but knew he had to focus, to push himself harder, to see through the illusion, any sign, anything...  
And as Haku's senbon shot out in a stream of needles, Sasuke moved, and even grabbed Naruko, who hadn't even yet realised, practically tackling her to the ground.

Haku was shocked, Sasuke hadn't hesitated, he wasn't fooled, or confused, and as Sasuke looked to his enemy, he knew why. Sasuke had awoken the sharingan that was native to his clan, although it looked incomplete, it was still enough that Sasuke could now see Haku's movements.  
Sasuke also knew something had changed, he could see so much more now.  
Haku didn't want to waste a moment though, his own technique took a lot of chakra.  
"I can see now, that the longer this fight goes on the greater your perception will get." Haku said, "Especially since you can already see me."

Haku began to ready another attack, but just as Sasuke readied himself to defend, he realised that Haku wasn't targeting him, but Naruko, who was still getting back to her feet.

Kakashi meanwhile, was still stood between Zabuza and his target.  
"Heh-heh-heh... your desire to protect these brats of yours has clouded you more than my fog has." Zabuza laughed, "I'm going to enjoy this Kakashi, paying you back for what you did to me will be a great pleasure. And Haku should be finished with those other brats soon enough, and I'll soon send you to the afterlife to rejoin them."

As Sakura heard these word, she felt like she wanted to do something, to help them, but all she could think of doing was shouting, "SASUKE WON'T BE SO EASILY BEATEN BY THAT MASKED KID... HE WON'T EVEN BEAT NARUKO!!" she screamed, she had confidence in them, she believed they would win, they had to win.  
"You're right." Kakashi said, making everyone blink. "I have faith in them both... Naruko's unpredictability and Sasuke is heir to the most superior bloodline of Konoha."  
"You mean?!" Zabuza blinked, realising.  
"Yes... His full name is Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said "And he holds the kekkei genkai of that clan."  
Zabuza just stared as he disappeared once again into the fog.  
"So... he may be Haku's equal... but no one has ever seen through Haku's technique... no one."

And like that, Zabuza disappeared once again.  
"Sakura... protect Tazuna." Kakashi said as he moved after Zabuza. "I'll finish this quickly."  
Sakura nodded and once again took her defensive position.  
"Did you hear that Zabuza." Kakashi said as he disappeared in to the fog too "I too was once a part of the ninja assassin corps... I'll show you the kind of ninja I was back then."

Naruko meanwhile was sitting, her eyes wide as she looked to Sasuke, who was stood before her.  
"You idiot... I told you... not to get in my way." he mumbled. Naruko looked over to see Haku on the ground, having been knocked away hard by Sasuke.  
"S-Sasuke?! You..." she smiled before realising something. He face dropped when she noticed Sasuke was covered in senbon... and bleeding.  
She looked so shocked, almost unable to believe the sight she was seeing.  
"G-get that look off of your face, you screw up." He said, weakly, but with a small smile on his face. "I... I used to hate you... you know..." he mumbled to himself, as if trying to work out why he covered her.  
"W-why would you...? Why did you...? W-why me?" Naruko asked, just as confused, "You... YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO... I'M NOT SOME DAMSEL!!!" she cried out, which only made Sasuke groan.  
"H-How should I know..." he said, "My... my body just moved on its o-own.... idiot..."  
But as he said that, Sasuke fell backwards, right into Naruko's arms.  
"S-Sasuke?!" she gasped as she held him, blood running from him on to her.  
"I... swore... I wouldn't die... until I killed... my brother..." Sasuke weakly said, "That my oath... would keep me alive...." Sasuke looked up to Naruko, who looked down at him concerned, and as she was fighting back tears. "Don't... don't you... die..." he said, before passing out.

Naruko's eyes widened as she looked down at her team-mate, she had always hated him, they had been nothing but rivals since they joined the same team... but as she looked down at him, she saw something else... someone she cared for, a team-mate... a friend.

Haku was getting back to his feet though, "He struck one blow before sacrificing himself to save you little girl." he said as he stood back up and began to return to the ice mirror. "He was a true shinobi, worthy of the utmost of respect, and threw himself into an obvious trap t protect someone he cared for." As Haku melded once more with the mirror he continued. "This is the first time you've lost a comrade in battle... this is the life of a ninja."

"...shut up." came a angry female voice.  
Naruko held Sasuke as a single teardrop fell on to him. Naruko's body trembled as the area seemed to grow denser, even making Haku feel a little reserved as he watched the blond, her chakra rising.  
"I'll... never forgive you." She growled as she looked up, her eyes red, and a slit now instead of a pupil, her eyes looking feral, her face angry like never before, her fangs had even grown a little, as she seethed and growled in fury. "I'M... gonna... KILL YOU!!!!" She screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
(Follows chapter 28, 29 & 30 of the manga)

The air seemed to be filled with electricity as chakra crackled all around Naruko, it was so powerful, and the atmosphere felt thick, like it could be cut with a knife.  
Haku could feel the chakra pouring out of Naruko as she lay Sasuke down gently, even if she was growling in fury.  
But worse yet... Haku was beginning to tremble at the very feeling of the terrible energy, that sent waves of fear through him, and as the intensity grew, so did the power, until finally began to manifest itself, healing all the wounds, and pushing out the senbon that covered her body, which shocked Haku, how could this young girl hold such a powerful, and appalling chakra?

Not too far away from this Kakashi and Zabuza both felt this chakra, filling them both with dread, while Zabuza was confused as to who this terrible chakra belonged to, Kakashi knew.  
'This chakra!' he thought as he got worried. 'It's foul... evil... and so familiar... but it can't be... N-Naruko!?'  
Kakashi relaxed his mind, trying to better sense the chakra that plagued his senses, 'Has the seal begun to unravel? Is it broken?' he wondered as he continued to use his senses, 'I sense we're safe, for now. It hasn't broken through yet... but the seal has cracked a little, and the power of the nine-tails has leaked through. But I have to act quickly.'

Kakashi instantly whipped out a scroll from his jacket, and gathered some blood from his open wound, using his thumb to spread the blood across the scroll as he unraveled it, leaving a streak of read across the paper.  
"Listen to me Zabuza..." he began, calling in to the fog. "We're both busy men with a lot on our plates, and it goes against the grain to even suggest this... but do you want to stop screwing around?" Kakashi tugged at the scroll and it began to wrap back up, and once it was back to normal, he held it between his fingers as he performed a hand sign. "Lets wrap this up right now, one last move... winner takes all."  
"Intriguing proposition... Show me what you got..." Zabuza's voice rang out from the fog.

Back inside the mirror cage, Haku watched as the young blonde kunoichi growled another, her eyes seething in anger, until a moment later she moved, her hands and feet cracking the ground from the force of the push-off.  
Haku immediately threw several senbon at her, 'She's so bloodthirsty... what happened to her?' he thought.  
Naruko growled loudly, sending a Shockwave that simply knocked the senbon away from her.  
Haku had taken the moment to change to a different mirror, he was surprised at what he had just seen, Naruko not even touching the senbon, and deflecting them, was this her true power, a power beyond his? a power beyond a normal humans?  
But things only seemed to get worse for Haku, even with his great speed, Naruko was more than matching him.  
Everytime Haku tried to attack, Naruko would dodge, and throw a punch of her own, which Haku himself barely managed to avoid. This caused him to fear her, he was already low on chakra and getting tired, but he was pushing his speed harder than ever to avoid an impact, and with the amount of chakra being used by Naruko, one hit was all she would need.  
Over and over, Haku attempted to take down Naruko, but his senbon, and fists continued to leave no mark or even impact the young kunoichi, she was beginning to seem unstoppable, no matter how fast he moved or reacted, Naruko was getting faster.  
And then... Haku flinched as he headed back to the safety of the mirrors again, but this time, Naruko was just that little faster, and she managed to grab a hold of Haku's arm. He was held in place.  
Naruko yelled out, almost roaring like a wild animal, and her chakra shot up, sending waves of pressure that even cracked the ice mirrors. Haku grew worried, he couldn't handle the chakra that was being put out.  
Naruko yelled out as her fist came whipping around, her face filled with a ferocious, and feral look as her fist hit him squarely in the face, cracking his mask as he was sent flying away, smashing through one of his own mirrors, and caused the whole mirror cage to simply crumble to pieces and melt.  
Haku skidded across the ground as Naruko stepped closer, slowly step by step, on all fours, like an animal, the red chakra that surrounded her wafting in the air. It still acted like steam off a hot body, but as her chakra grew, it seemed to be forming in to a shape, although barely recognisable as anything.  
Haku stood up, achingly, he knew, from the way his body felt, that this fight was over, and he knew he was finished.  
As he saw Naruko charge at him, his only thoughts were to Zabuza, apologising to him for his failure, he was finished, he knew it; and as he stood, waiting for Naruko to finish him off, his mask began to crumble, just like his mirrors had, revealing his worn feminine face, with blood dripping from his mouth.  
Naruko continued to move, and just as her fist was about to hit him she stopped, her body trembling, "You... you're that... person from before!" she said, her vice trembling from anger as he fist, only inches from his face trembled, as she held herself back.  
"Why did you stop?" Haku asked her, "I murdered your comrade... your beloved friend, and you still spare me?!"  
Naruko looked over to the body of Sasuke, and seeing it still, lifeless she cried out, and hit Haku,before leaping at him again and just hitting him wildly, but Haku could feel she was different, back to normal; and even though it was hard enough to make him cough up blood, he still turned to Naruko and asked, "What happened to all that power? You can't hope to defeat me with such a meagre blow."  
Naruko frowned angrily at those words, but she could feel it within her, she was unable to take a life knowingly like this, she couldn't help but show some form of kindness, especially to someone who was kind to her.  
Haku sighed as he stood up, "It's a common thing for people to think that mercy for an enemy is a kindness, but can't you see? It's an empty existence, to go on living... alone and unloved... when defeat has already cost you your dream!"  
"Wh-what?!" Naruko said, not understanding.  
"Master Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi..." Haku said, looking sad but content with his fate, "You have taken away my reason for living."

Naruko's eyes went wide. Had she really? Those words struck at her like a knife, she knew how she had felt everytime her own dreams were put down and blocked, and how hard she worked so she could simply keep a grasp on to them, and she had taken that away from someone else.  
She looked to Haku, "How... how can you give such devotion to him?" she had to ask, "That guy doesn't care about anyone or anything... you... you could do so much better than him." Naruko looked upset, Haku was so different from Zabuza, he wasn't a cold, heartless shinobi. "Is he really that precious to you - your 'beloved friend'?"

Haku looked down, "Yes... he was the first to truly care for me since my parents." he said.  
Naruko blinked, "What...?"  
"I was born to a small village in the land of mist, and my parents loved me, and I was happy, but..." Haku began as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "...just as I was getting old enough to see the world,something happened."  
"S-something happened?" Naruko blinked, she could feel the pain in Haku's voice as he talked about it.  
"Yes... my blood happened." Haku said.  
Naruko didn't know what to make of it, what did he mean by that?  
"My father killed my mother... and tried to kill me... because of our blood." Haku said.  
"Wha...?!" Naruko gasped in shock.  
"In my country, wars were constantly fought almost non-stop, and those families with kekkei genkai were considered symbols of those wars and loathed as abominations, seen as harbingers of doom." Haku continued to explain. "Those with these traits were forced underground, hiding their skills, knowing exposure would mean death." Haku then glanced to Sasuke, "I'm sure the boy I killed, who shared that skill must have also known the pain of which I speak. Those with bloodline limits are powerful... and we are feared." Haku looked down as he continued to explain to the stunned Naruko. "When my father learned that my mother held a bloodline, he killed her, and when he tried to kill me... I killed him." Naruko could hear pain in his voice, even though it was slight. It was a painful memory for him. "It was after that I learned the truth, and was forced to accept it... that I was alone in the world. Superfluous... unwanted... shunned."  
Naruko's eyes widened again, and then looked down, saddened; Haku was describing the way she had felt for so long, and still felt.  
"I can see you understand that feeling." Haku said, noticing her reaction. "But tell me... if you found someone who accepted you for who you were, who acknowledged... even cared for you... wouldn't that person become the most important, treasured, person in your life?"  
Naruko instantly thought of one person... Iruka and how he accepted her even though she had a demon spirit within her.  
"Master Zabuza was the one who showed me those things." Haku continued, "He saw in me what everyone else hated, and persecuted me for, and instead accepted it... no... he cherished it... needed it... needed..." Tears appeared in Haku's eyes, he looked so happy, "...me. I was so happy."  
Naruko looked at him sympathetically.  
"The day I left the hidden mist village with him I promised him I would be his tool, to do his bidding, and serve him as a weapon." Haku said. "But today... I have failed him... so Naruko... please... take my life."  
Naruko was shocked by this request, but was more surprised by her own feelings. Kill him or not... both seemed right, merciful... yet... she would still have to him!

At the same time they were talking, Kakashi had finished preparing his attack for Zabuza, and after he had focused his chakra, he lay his hands on the ground, causing it to crack under the strain as he called out. "Earth style! Fanged vengeance technique."  
But nothing seemed to happen, and Zabuza just laughed out.  
"All this posturing is pointless Kakashi..." He called out. "...you can't even tell where I truly am, while I on the other hand know exactly where you are. You are completely..."  
Zabuza paused when he realised something, but before he could react, the ground beneath him cracked and then before he knew it... two dogs, wearing leaf village hitai-ite and capes burst out and held him in place with their claws and there teeth gripping at his ankles.  
Once secure more dogs leapt from the mist and took a old of Zabuza with their own claws and teeth digging in to him.  
"When your eyes and ears have let you down, you can always follow your nose." Kakashi stated. "And this jutsu worked because its specifically designed for tracking. I let myself get cut by you, so that my blood would get on your weapons... the smell of it is all over you, and I think my pups would agree... you stink."  
Zabuza was furious, he didn't expect Kakashi to pull something out like this, he truly was worthy of being called a ninja.  
The fog was beginning to lift, and Kakashi could now finally see where Zabuza was.  
Kakashi began to charge up his chakra again, as it began to physically manifest itself, crackling like electricity, as it moulded in to surge of energy.  
"Lightening blade!" Kakashi cried, as he held it, making Zabuza concerned at what the next attack. "I'll say this one more time... your future... is death."

Back with Naruko and Haku, Naruko was still stunned by the request.  
"WHAT!!??" She eventually cried out. "Just because you're used to being the strongest, used to not losing doesn't mean you should die because you lose once! Doesn't your master like you for anything else, that you feel you lost your worth?"  
"In the forest... I believed we were like one in the same, so surely you should understand." Haku said. "I am sorry though... you will bloody your hands because of this."  
Naruko was a little taken aback for a moment, Haku so confused her, how could he apologise when she asks for something so violent.  
"Is... is that?" She frowned, "Is that the only way? No OTHER way?"  
"Yes." Haku said, smiling.  
Naruko tried to hide it, but in a small way, her heart was breaking, she knew Haku was lost, without his dream Haku was dying inside, and she knew that feeling, many times, when she had found something too hard to accomplish, everytime she found herself on the verge of giving up, she could see her own dreams, her own goals slipping away she fell into that same hole, that same hollow place in her heart where she knew nothing could exist, where hope could not exist and life was nothing.  
Perhaps it was an act of sympathy, an act of kindness so that Haku would not spend his life in that place, but Naruko pulled out a kunai knife, and with a tear in her eye, she ran at Haku, with the full intent to kill him.  
Haku smiled, "Thank you." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

But it was then he sensed something, danger... not to him, but to someone else.  
He instantly grabbed Naruko's arm that had the kunai.  
"Forgive me Naruko... but I can't die right now." he said before disappearing, surprising Naruko.

Kakashi was running at Zabuza, the mist had cleared enough that even Sakura and Tazuna could see the attack, as Kakashi neared his enemy with what looked like a handful of lightning.  
"Sensei!!" Sakura smiled, seeing that this could be the end of Zabuza, and meant that the battle was nearly over.  
But as he got close something got in the way, and several senbon pierced the scroll that Kakashi had used to summon the dogs, and now damaged, caused them to disappear from around Zabuza.

Blood splattered over Kakashi as his hand ripped through the body before him, but it wasn't Zabuza's, Haku had taken the hit himself, he had protected his master, even now, he was fulfilling his dream.  
Zabuza even looked shocked, but pleased.  
"It seems... once again your prediction was once again... wrong." Zabuza laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
(Follows chapter 31, 32 & 33 of the manga)

The village was deafly quiet, almost as if the people there knew what was going on at the bridge, and didn't want to get involved.  
The only sound was the sound of footsteps on the pavement, and the knocking on one door after another as young Inari attempted to gather the people to support him and the ninjas on the bridge.

"MR GI'ICHI!!" Inari cried out as he banged on yet another door, even though he had been at this for several minutes, he still looked dedicated and persistent. "Open up please, I need you to come to the bridge with me... if we all stick together, this time we can beat Gato and his whole gang!"  
From behind the wooden door of the house, came a nervous male voice, "I'm sorry Inari... but we're not going to fight back anymore." he said. "Your father was a hero, but he's gone now, and if we fight... we'll just be sacrificing ourselves, and we've already lost too much... we can't handle any more regrets."  
Inari looked down sadly, "I don't want any regrets either..." he said, quietly, before he looked up with a determined look on his face. "That's why... I have to fight... because I love my mom, my grandpa, you... everyone in this village, and I understand now, that I can't protect anyone if I'm being a big crybaby." And with those final words, Inari was off, he realised that Mr Gi'ichi was right, that no one wanted to die, or lose anything, or anyone else. So he had little choice.

Inside the house though, Mr Gi'ichi was looking a little ashamed, he was scared, he was old and he wondered what someone his age could do.  
His wife, who sat at the table as she knit. "Little Inari is growing up to be a fine young man isn't he?" she said, "But are you sure he'll be alright by himself?"  
Mr Gi'ichi didn't say anything, he already knew what was going to happen if Inari went by himself.

Minutes passed quickly, and Inari was home and readying himself to go to the bridge. He had donned a workers hat, and a simply made crossbow, used by kids for basic hunting. It wasn't much of a match for real weapons, but it would still do some damage when used, and it was all he had, and with his new found determination and courage, he felt ready to go, even if his mother disagreed.  
"You cannot go to that bridge alone Inari." she said.  
"I have no choice, no one else in the village was willing to go with me." he said as he moved to where the door once stood.  
"But that doesn't mean... You're just... a little boy!" Tsunami said, sound scared for her child.  
Inari stopped and turned to his mother with a happy smile. "I may be little... but I know how to fight... Afterall... I'm daddy's son."  
Tsunami looked sadly at him, but also a little proud. He was so different from just that morning, and inside, she knew she couldn't stop him, and in a way she could see he had grown up so much.  
As Inari stepped outside, he blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

Back on the bridge, Naruko was looking around, wondering where Haku had disappeared to, after all his talk, Naruko was now thinking he had tricked her.  
But as the mist was clearing, she was soon able to see Haku's fate.  
She ran towards the figure he could see in the mist, but stopped when the mist became clearer. Her eyes widened as she saw Kakashi's arm covered in blood and sticking through Haku's shoulder.  
It instantly hit her that Haku had continued to die for his dream, and had once again protected the one he cared for.

Sakura and Tazuna had seen this too and were shocked at, not only the sight, but Haku's sacrifice.  
And they were also shocked to see that Haku still had the strength to grab, and hold on to Kakashi's arm to hold him in place.  
Zabuza though just laughed. "Good job Haku."  
But both jounin knew Haku could no longer hear him... He was dead,; but perhaps he had heard those last three words, as he looked trapped at that moment of his death with a smile on his face, his last thought being of his last act for his beloved master; the same master who saw no hesitation in moving in to his next attack, swinging his large sword at Kakashi, not caring that Haku's body was in his way.  
Seeing this action made Naruko angry, Haku had sacrificed himself to save him, and yet he was still treating his young friend like nothing but a tool to help him win.  
Kakashi though managed to take Haku's body and leap out of the way before Zabuza could get a hit.  
He lay Haku down, and treated his body respectfully, closing his eyes for him.  
Naruko was trembling, not in fear but anger. How could Zabuza treat the person, who has spent a life protecting and serving him, like nothing.  
Kakashi could sense this from her, and before she took a step, he called to her. "Naruko... stay out of this. This is my fight."  
When he called her name, Sakura looked over to see her teammate, and was actually happy to see her, if she was alright, then Sasuke must be fine too.  
"NARUKO!" She called over, getting the blondes attention.  
"Sakura?!" Naruko said, seeing her, but when she did, she just looked down and away from her sadly. How could she tell someone that their crush was dead.  
"N-Naruko?!" Sakura blinked, wondering what was wrong. She looked for Sasuke... but he was nowhere.  
She felt her heart suddenly sink, and a few tears swelled in her eyes as a terrible thought entered in to her mind.  
Tazuna looked to her, he knew she wanted to go and see where Sasuke was, but anchored by her responsibility to his protection.  
"Come on." he said, taking her hand. "If we go together, then you won't be disobeying your master."  
Sakura looked to him and nodded, as they both ran.  
Naruko still looked sad, and was unable to look Sakura in the eye as she and Tazuna ran passed her. She felt guilty that Sakura was going to feel such sadness.  
When they were all much younger, and she, Ino and Sakura were friends, they were closest things she ever had to sisters.  
But it was Sasuke that split them up, Ino and Sakura unable to stay friends because of their crushes for the Uchiha.  
Naruko had tried to get them back together, but was only shunned for her attempts at interference; in fact, joining team seven, was the closest she and Sakura had ever gotten to being friends again.

When Sakura finally reached Sasuke's side, she was shocked to see how still he was. Tazuna too couldn't bear to look at such a young person dead, or Sakura's pain.  
Sakura knelt down, and touched his face, and it felt cold, and she knew that his body was no illusion, like it was during their first meeting with Kakashi.  
Her heart was crumbling in her chest, and she wanted to cry, but no tears fell, and Tazuna noticed she wasn't.  
"Don't hold back for my sake." he said. "There are some times that it's good to let go and shed a few honest tears."  
Sakura was quiet for a few moments, "You know... I always got a perfect score in all the tests at school." she mumbled, just loud enough for Tazuna to hear. "I had memorised all one hundred hundred of the shinobi rules of conduct, and I used to write them all out with pride in knowing them. And one day, we had a test, and one of the questions was 'What is the twenty-fifth rule?' and just like always I wrote it down."  
As she talked, her voice began to tremble, as slowly she was breaking slowly, but once the crack had appeared, her strong façade was breaking quicker, and soon, tears streamed down her face. "N-no matter what happens... True... true shinobi must never... EVER... show their emotions. Th-the mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart, and... and... n-never... shed a... t-tear..." she sobbed louder, as she realised, knowing the rule, and following it, could be one of the hardest things to do.  
Naruko remained stood, her heart breaking a little too as she heard the cries of her friend echo through the fading mist, and she too shed a tear.

This whole time, Kakashi and Zabuza had been fighting, harder and faster as the moments passed. Zabuza himself was now stuck with several kunai, and one of his arms was useless, but the more he fought, the more he realised, Kakashi was acting quicker than he was, and he was getting slower. All the wounds he had gained, from the digs, to Kakashi's fresher moves, had taken their toll on his blood stained figure.  
No matter how fast Zabuza moved, Kakashi was a step ahead, until it got to the point that it seemed he simply disappeared, but was right behind him, and before the shock had set in, Kakashi had buried two kunai deeply in to Zabuza's elbow, making him release his sword instantly.  
It was that moment, that Kakashi, and Zabuza both knew it was over. Zabuza could no long move his arms, he was tired, and Kakashi, even though injured, was still good to fight.  
But one more thing confirmed that this fight was over.  
"Well, he certainly made a fine mess of things." laughed a voice as the sound of a cane came closer. "What a pity Zabuza."  
Kakashi and Zabuza both turned to see a short man in a suit and wearing sunglasses; It was the man himself... Gato; and behind him was a large group of men with a multitude of weapons.  
"Gato?! What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, not happy to see his employer.  
"A slight change in plan Zabuza... or at least... YOUR plans." Gato smirked, "This is what I had in mind all along. You're going to die here and now... as you may have guessed, I never intended to pay you."  
Gato laughed as he looked at the angry Zabuza. "It's such a bother hiring ninja from a ninja village, they're not only expensive, but they tend to have friends who tend to care what happens to them." Gato continued. "That's why it's better to hire Rogue ninja like you, nobody cares what happens to you, and when they wear themselves out... any cheap common thug could take them down. It's a perfect business plan-efficient and ineffective." Gato smirked at Zabuza, "I guess my only failing was hiring you... 'Demon'?! More like 'Baby demon'."

The group behind Gato all cheered, ready to attack at any moment, sure that they could take down Zabuza with no sweat.  
Naruko looked on worried, there was so many of them and they looked mean.  
"It looks like my job is over, so our fight is done Kakashi." Zabuza said.  
"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

Gato approached the lone, and still body of Haku and with a smirk. "Stupid boy." he said as he suddenly kicked Haku's head.  
Naruko's eyes grew wide as she saw Haku kick, and without a second she ran towards Gato screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP!" Naruko cried.  
Kakashi barely managed to grab her by the collar as she passed.  
"Calm down Naruko! Think... there's a lot of them behind him." Kakashi said, to the angry Naruko.  
"B-but... S-sensei..." she growled angrily, before she turned to Zabuza. "HEY YOU! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING? SAY SOMETHING? HE YOU WORKED FOR YOU... SLAVED FOR YOU... SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
"Haku is dead." was all Zabuza said  
"BUT YOU SHOULD STILL CARE!" Naruko cried out, "THAT FAT SCUMBAG IS DESICRATING HIS BODY, AND YOU DON'T CARE?! HE WAS YOUR COMRADE... YOUR PARTNER!"  
"Its the way of the world, Gato used me, I used Haku. It's our lot, we are tools to be used by others." Zabuza said. "I didn't value Haku for himself girl, I valued him for his blood, and what he could do for me, and I apologise for nothing."  
Naruko shrugged free of Kakashi grasp.  
"You... you really mean that!" she said.  
"Naruko... stop, our quarrel is over, we have bigger prob..." Kakashi said before he was cut short.  
"SHUT UP SENSEI! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!" she interrupted.  
Kakashi blinked, and Zabuza just gave an evil glare to her. But Naruko didn't care, she was no longer scared one bit of him.  
Naruko pointed to Haku's lifeless body, as she continued to yell at Zabuza. "HE REALLY CARED FOR YOU, DAMN IT! HE WAS DEVOTED!!! BUT YOU THINK THAT WAS ALL NOTHING... THAT ALL HE DID FOR YOU WAS NOTHING... THAT HE WAS NOTHING!! DO REALLY FEEL NOTHING? ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS?"  
Naruko was beginning to cry, tears formed in her eyes, she really felt for Haku; she was like him in many respects, Haku had pointed that out, and she hated that all his dreams were for nothing, that he spent a lifetime and never achieved his true value to the one that he wanted to be valued by; his special someone.  
Zabuza though just looked away.  
"He... He died... without any of his dreams coming true... he died as a tool... and... and that's just... too cruel a fate." Naruko said, wiping the tears that ran from her eyes.

There was a small silence for a few moments, Gato was getting bored with Naruko's cries, and all he thought was she was some obnoxious girl.

"Kid..." Zabuza suddenly said. "Not... not another word." he said, as tears ran down his face.  
Naruko was surprised to see the demon look so sad; he did have a heart afterall, but it was now breaking.  
"What Haku did... was not just for me... he broke his heart to fight you and your friend." Zabuza continued. "The truth is... he was too kind and gentle. Girl... I'm glad my last fight was against you, and you've reminded me... that no matter the shinobi, deep down...and in the end... we are all human, with human feelings and... now I've lost everything."  
Zabuza looked over to Haku, and saw his lifeless body, before he turned to Naruko  
"Girl... would you lend me a kunai?" he suddenly asked, as he used his mouth to rip a hole in the bandages that covered his mouth.  
Naruko looked at him confused, but quickly understood why he wanted one.  
She reached in to her thigh holster and pulled one out, throwing it to Zabuza, who caught it in his mouth, and without a moments hesitation began to run at Gato.

Gato in a panic ran in to the crowd of hired goons behind him as they confidently moved ahead to fight Zabuza, confident that his current condition had made him weak enough to be no threat. A thought that was quickly removed from their minds as he leapt in to the group and began to kill them, one by one as he tried to pass through, even as the buried the tips of their blades in his back, trying to slow him down.  
Gato stood back, out of the group as he heard the screams and the cries of dying men, and he sweated in fear as the demon got closer and closer.  
Then, suddenly, the men parted, thrown by Zabuza as he broke through, and Gato barely had time to scream before he felt something in his chest, the kunai in Zabuza's mouth.  
"If... If you're in s-such a hurry to be... reunited with your little friend... go alone." Gato said, in pain.  
"I'm not going where he has gone." he chuckled evilly with the kunai still in his mouth. "I'm going to hell... and I'm taking you with me." Zabuza moved away, moving his upper body ready for another strike. "...and once we're there... I'll show you... over and over... who IS and ISN'T a 'baby demon'" he laughed as he quickly struck at Gato, removing his head with a single move.  
Zabuza watched as Gato's head rolled across the floor, and glared at the goons that were still alive, and they were scared.  
Even so... he knew he was done, he dropped the knife, before dropping to his knees, and collapsing, his only thought, an apology to Haku.

Naruko wanted to look away, to not see the sight of blood and pain that lay before her.  
"Don't look away Naruko." Kakashi said, "This was the end of a man who lived full out."

Back with Sakura, she was still crying as she rested her arms on Sasuke's chest, burying her head in them as she sadly held her position over him.  
It wasn't long after though, that Sasuke's eyes opened. "S-Sakura?!" he muttered weakly, "Your... arms... heavy."  
"Huh?! S-Sasuke?!" she gasped in shock, before she began to cry again, grabbing the Uchiha in to her arms and hugging him tightly.  
Tazuna smiled at this relieved, even Sasuke gave a small smile, "Sakura... You're... hurting me." he said.  
"Oh... s-sorry." Sakura said, happy he was alive.  
"No... I'm alright. But... where's Naruko? Is she OK?" Sasuke asked.  
"N-Naruko!" Sakura blinked. "She's... fine. She's with Kakashi."  
"What?!" Sasuke said, a little surprised. "What about that guy?"  
"He's dead." Sakura said.  
Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "D-DEAD?!" he cried. "How? Did Naruko...?"  
"N-no..." Sakura said, jumping a little at his sudden volume. "At least... I'm not too sure what happened, but the boy died protecting Zabuza."  
"I... I was afraid... I thought you..." Sakura said sadly, before she looked more cheery "But you're alive, and you were amazing, surviving a deathblow."  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but he knew that Haku never intended to kill him, his accuracy was too good to be any other reason.  
"NARUKO!!" Sakura cried to the blonde. "IT'S SASUKE... HE'S ALRIGHT... HE'S ALIVE!!"  
Naruko looked over her shoulder to look, and saw that Sasuke was getting up. When he was on his feet, he gave her a casual wave.  
A few tears formed in her eyes, happy to see the Uchiha up and alive, she smiled as she finally realised what Zabuza meant; Haku was too gentle and kind to kill Sasuke.

Kakashi was happy to hear this too, he had been worried for Sasuke too.  
"Sasuke made it too... fantastic." he said.

"HEY!" Came a voice. "Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?!!"  
Kakashi and Naruko both turned to the mass of armed men that were still left.  
"You just killed our meal ticket, so now you're gonna die" They cried out. "The only way we can break even now is to overrun the town and loot every business and home."  
They all cheered at this as they began to move forward.

"Ughh... this isn't good!" Kakashi's said.  
"Sensei! Isn't there a technique we can use to take them all down at once?" Naruko asked, concerned with the two of them in their current state facing off against such a large number of armed people.  
"I'm afraid my battle with Zabuza has more or less exhausted my chakra." Kakashi said, also concerned.

But as the group of thugs moved, an arrow landed before them, making them stop in their tracks.  
Naruko and Kakashi turned to see who shot the arrow.  
They were shocked to see that the people of the town had all come, armed with crossbows, fishing spears and whatever they had that could be used as a weapon, and at the front, was Inari.

"Inari?!" Tazuna blinked in surprise, and got a little teary eyed at seeing so many people finally standing up for their home.  
"INARI!! YEAH!!" Naruko cried out happily.  
"Heh-heh!" Inari smirked, "The way of the hero... always at the last moment."  
"Nice one kid; Hope you don't mind if I join in." Naruko grinned, as she cried "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!". She was much more confident now as she turned back to the thugs, and summoned several shadow clones, which worried the goons a little.

Kakashi smiled too, but knew he couldn't make anything solid with such a low level of chakra.  
'I guess a bluff could work.' he thought, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU... Kakashi style." he cried as several dozen clones appeared. They weren't solid, but illusions, and hopefully, testing that bluff wouldn't be necessary; and luckily... it wasn't, as the thugs saw an overwhelming amount of figures were just ahead of them, and decided to turn and run away, causing the towns people to cheer out in victory and happiness.

Once it was quiet again, Kakashi approached Zabuza body.  
"I... I guess... it's all... over... Eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza weakly said.  
"Yeah." Kakashi nodded.  
"Can... can you do... m-me a favour?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I want to... s-see his... face."  
Kakashi pulled his hitai-ite back over his sharingan eye, "Sure." He said, before picking up Zabuza, to carry him to Haku.  
As he did, a few flakes of snow began to fall, which surprised every one, since it was the middle of summer.  
But Zabuza just gave a slight chuckle. "Are you crying, my dear Haku?" he mumbled, as Kakashi lay his body next to the young boys.  
"Thank you Kakashi." He said, as Kakashi stood back.  
Zabuza looked over to his fallen comrade and weakly managed to move his one arm to his face, cupping it gently.  
'You were here from the beginning, always by my side.' he thought, 'So here I am... right at the end.'  
Zabuza sounded sad as he looked at Haku more, a few tears running down his face; a snowflake landing on the boys eye, and melting as it ran down like a tear.  
"If I were able... I w-would want to... go to the... same place... on the other... side, as you."

Naruko looked saddened, a tear running down her cheek as the bridge became deafly quiet, as Zabuza finally faded in to eternal sleep.  
Kakashi had one last thought though for Zabuza, 'You can go with him, Zabuza. You CAN go to THAT place... together.'  
He knew, whatever his life, Haku had saved him, and so had Naruko, his heart was open at the end, and had melted the ice that held it trapped.

Two weeks passed, the bridge was finally finished, the towns people were happy again, and it was time for team seven to end their mission, but had one stop to make before they would head back.  
They stood before two graves, behind one was Zabuza's sword.  
Naruko looked down sadly, even though they were enemies, she still felt the loss of two people.  
They had made an offering of fruit to wish their spirits well, and as they stood, Sakura turned to Kakashi.  
"Sensei?" she began. "I've been wondering, were those two right about what a ninja should be?"  
"A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for their existence." Kakashi said, "It is important we exist as a tool for our homeland, to be used in whatever way they need. A fact that all Ninja know."  
"I don't like the sound of that." Naruko mumbled.  
"Do you feel that way too Sensei?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well... no." he said, "And that's why all we ninja live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds, disturbing us... just like it did with Zabuza, and Haku."  
"It's a stupid idea, to live like a tool." Naruko frowned. "So I've made up my mind... I'm going to make my own Nindo... my own path... my own destiny."  
Kakashi looked to her, and smiled happily.

It was finally time for them to leave, and Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami were all stood there to see them off.  
"Thanks to you, our bridge is finally completed." Tazuna said. "But... it's going to awfully dull with you gone."  
"We've enjoyed your hospitality." Kakashi smiled.  
"Who knows... maybe we'll drop by again some time." Naruko smiled.  
Inari looked set to cry, not wanting Naruko to leave. They had grown much closer over the last two weeks, and he had grown attached to her, even referring to her as his 'big sis'.  
"Y-you b-better, big sis." he said, sadly.  
Naruko was finding it hard to not cry too, and seeing his face made it even harder.  
Naruko stepped forward, "You know... It's okay, you can cry if you want to." she smiled.  
"N-No... I won't cry." Inari said. "B-But... Big sis... you c-can if you want to."  
Naruko smiled, "What... do you think your big sis is a crybaby?" she said, as she turned, "No way. Seeya."  
Inari was surprised, but waved goodbye as team seven walked off, beginning their return home.  
Tears streamed down Inari's face as they slowly got further away, and as Sakura walked beside Naruko, she smiled, seeing Naruko wiping away a few tears.  
"You're a bonehead." she chuckled.

"That girl touched little Inari's heart, and Inari touched the hearts of everyone in the town." Tazuna said as he too watched them walk away. "Naruko built her own bridge here, and it carried us all to hope and courage."  
"Speaking of bridges..." Tsunami said, "We have to officially dedicate this one."  
"Yes... and there's only one name that will fit." Tazuna smiled, "How about... the great Naruko bridge?"  
Both Inari and Tsunami smiled at this idea.  
"I hope in giving it that name, we'll ensure that it will stand forever." Tazuna smiled, "And hopefully, our bridge will become world famous as a symbol of triumph and courage. That's what I hope... and hopefully... that's what it'll be."

With those final words, they watched as the ninja team that had protected them disappeared in to the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
(Follows chapter 34, 35 of the manga)

It had been some time since the land of waves mission, and the village was peaceful and quiet. It was a sunny morning, and Naruko slowly awoke from her deep sleep, stretching out over her bed in her over-sized t-shirt that she slept in.  
She got up and out of bed, as she yawned, her long yellow hair reaching down her back to her butt, strands sticking out and sticking up as it was as much of a mess than her bed was. She had obviously had a restless night again.  
Ever since the Zabuza and Haku incident, she had felt something was wrong in her mind, still in disbelief at seeing their bodies, and burying them.  
She first went to the bathroom, and refreshed herself, tying her hair in to her familiar pigtails, before stepping out and getting her usual breakfast of milk, and an instant-ramen, before she finally got dressed in her familiar black training shorts, short orange skirt, training top and orange jacket.  
And once her hitai-ite was in place, she slapped her cheeks for a final wake up, and put on her usual smile as she reminded herself... a new mission awaited her.

She ran out of her small apartment, excited, shouting "NO MATTER THE MISSION TODAY... I DEFINATELY HAVE THE ENERGY FOR IT." And ran at her best speed away to the teams meeting place; and it wasn't long before she had arrived there, Sakura and Sasuke already waiting.

"Hey Sakura." She smiled as she ran up. Though as she saw Sasuke, and Sasuke saw her, they looked away from each other.  
Sakura blinked, they had been funny with each other for a while, ever since they returned. Sasuke she could understand, he didn't like getting one-upped by Naruko... who would, she wasn't the best ninja, yet did more than either she or Sasuke, but she couldn't understand why Naruko was avoiding Sasuke in this way.  
Sakura sighed, all she could do was hope Kakashi would turn up soon, so the awkwardness would evaporate and they could focus on a mission at least.

Three hours later... Kakashi showed up...

"Sorry... I got lost on the way here..." he said, smiling under his mask as he waved to them.

"STOP LYING SENSEI!" All of the genin shouted, in anger at having had to wait for so long.  
Kakashi just chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head, before Naruko ran up to him.

"Sensei... all of our missions have been way too easy lately." She began. "When do we get a better one? One where I can use all my skills."

"OH?" Kakashi blinked.  
Naruko nodded with a big smile.

She glanced over to Sakura and Sasuke, 'I really want to show them I can do good again. I've been messing up on my recent missions... and that... that... Sasuke has saved me... like some poor damsel... but I'll show him.' She thought to herself.

"Ok then Naruko... we actually have our mission. So lets go." Kakashi smiled.  
Naruko was all excited and jumping for joy as they headed off... but by the time it was over, Naruko was limping through the village, being helped back by Sakura, all bruised and battered, unlike the others who barely had scratches on them.

"You idiot... It's because you push yourself you're in this mess." Sakura sighed.

"Pft... can't you even take care of herself?" Sasuke commented.

Naruko flinched and turned, she had had enough of him. "That's it Sasuke... Let's do this right now... you and me... I'll beat the crap out of you, jerk!" she cried out.

"Naruko! Don't you even try to harm Sasuke!" Sakura said, holding the blonde back.  
Sasuke didn't even care, paying her no attention.

Kakashi though, sighed. "Your teamwork has been suffering lately." He commented.

"BLAME JERK-SUKE" Naruko shouted. "He gets in my way... always trying to hog the spotlight!"

"Thats you, moron." Sasuke said. "If you want me to stop making you look so bad, then get stronger than me."  
Naruko frowned as she stared at Sasuke. Sakura looked nervous, as the Uchiha stared the blonde down, and Kakashi... sighed.

"Ok... I have to put this mission report in... I guess you're all dismissed." He said.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke said, turning and walking away.

"W-wait!" Sakura said, making Sasuke stop and turn to her. "Umm... H-How about we do some t-training together? Working on our teamwork together, just the two of us? Like... like before." she cutely smiled, reminding him of how he had asked for advice on his tree-climbing and chakra control.

He looked to her. "You're just as bad as Naruko." He said, making Sakura's heart break a little as she was compared to the blonde. "You should be training not flirting, Even Naruko is more skillfull." Sakura she looked down sadly, she knew it was true, that she was the weakest member.  
Naruko didn't like hearing that, not because of the obvious insult, but that Sakura liked him, and he was so cold to her.

"HEY YOU JERK!" she cried out, "Sakura is a great Genin... she's way smarter than us two put together. SO what if she's not as good a fighter..."  
Sakura inwardly sweat-dropped at Naruko's attempt to help her, while it was nice, the compliment sounded more like an insult.

"...You complain about me not being useful, then if you want to improve, and improve our team, you could at least listen to her and help her." Naruko added.

Sasuke frowned, "Flirting with me doesn't..."

"SHUT UP!" Naruko shouted, making the Uchiha and Sakura take pause. "HOW she gets you to train with her doesn't matter, Sakura is wanting to train with you, do you think upsetting her will give her any enthusiasm if she thinks you hate her."

"I... I never said I..." Sasuke said, it seemed to stab at him a little that Naruko actually had a point, Sakura did tend to mope around rather than train when he turned her down.  
Sakura looked to Naruko, with a small smile, appreciative for the help, she couldn't believe this girl, whom she had abandoned a friendship with so long ago, was still trying to be there for her, and helping her out with the one she crushed on.

"...fine." suddenly came the Uchiha's voice, making the entire team blink in surprise, although not surprised to see annoyance in his expression. "Sakura, let's go train." He said, turning again and walking off.  
Sakura blushed, her mouth open from shock, and smiled happily as she skipped off after him, glancing over her shoulder to Naruko with a happy smile, to say thankyou for her words.  
Naruko saw the glance and smiled, happy for her friend.

"That was... different." Kakashi said, looking down to Naruko, though he noticed a slight sadness in her smile. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Naruko blinked looking up to her sensei. "Oh yeah, I'm great Sensei." She exclaimed with her familiar grin.  
Kakashi blinked, unsure of his student, but smiled back anyway, and was soon gone, leaving the blonde alone; though not for long.

As Naruko began to walk down the empty street, she noticed something, a box, painted to look like a rock... wait! A square rock? And it was following her.  
She quickly turned and pointed "IDIOT! Rocks aren't square... and the eyeholes were a HUGE give-away!"  
A moment later the box was flung into the air discarded by three young kids, one being her young friend, and apparent rival, Konohamaru.

"Leave it to the Kunoichi I have come to respect as an almost equal to my own skills to see though our disguise.

"Oh!" Naruko blinked. "It's you guys." She then noticed that all three of them were wearing goggles, just like she used to wear. "Huh? What's up with the goggles?"  
Konohamaru blushed a little, "well... We... we're copying the style of our idol, and the style you used to wear." He smiled, all three looking proud at this fact.  
Naruko looked unimpressed. "Oooo-kaaay." Was all she said.  
This made Konohamaru mad, "OH WHAT? TOO COOL FOR US NOW?" he shouted.

"What do you want from me?" Naruko asked changing the subject.

Moegi, the only female in their trio, moved up, as Konohamaru pouted. Moegi had become a fan of Naruko's, and looked to her, as the rest of the team did, as a hero and someone to look up to. "We'll show you boss, could you come with us?"

"Sorry guys... I have to train." Naruko said, smiling.

"BUT YOU PROMISED TO PLAY NINJA WITH US!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Oh! I did?" Naruko blinked. "Wait! That was today?"  
They nodded to her.  
Naruko smiled, and chuckled a little. "Ok... since I did promise." She said.

-

At the main ninja building, Kakashi had just handed in his mission report to iruka, who was working there at the time.

"So... hows our little hellion?" Iruka asked, smiling as he wondered about Naruko. "Is she getting along with the other two?"

"She's... improving." Kakashi said, not sure what to say about them.

"You guys have had plenty of missions lately, Naruko hasn't come to see me for lunch in a while, I can't help but worry about her." Iruka said, sounding worried.

"Well, you know how it is." Kakashi said, "With Sasuke on the team too, she's been pushing herself hard, and half the time they're like a couple of dogs, circling each other, snarling and barking between each other, and the other half..."

Iruka blinked at Kakashi's pause. "What?"

"I dunno. She seems... sad sometimes." Kakashi said. "But I'm probably seeing things."

Iruka blinked. "Oh? Want me to talk with her?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Either way, their rivalry seems to be keeping Naruko on her toes; she's developing at a rapid rate." Kakashi continued, "I think she mostly wants to impress you... her hero."

"M-me?" he blinked, though this made him happy. "Really?"

"Yeah. Though, I need to ask you..." Kakashi said.

"What?" Iruka blinked.

"That... Jutsu of hers..." Kakashi said.

"I know..." he sighed. "Just remember... it's a jutsu..."

"It's just... so inappropriate... to see her like that!"

The two men sighed, and left it at that.

-

Back in the village, Naruko and the three young students were playing, Naruko, was chasing them as they dodged around, not to the skill of a ninja, but at least enough.  
Even thought they said it was playing ninja, it was more like a game of hide and seek, with tag mixed in.  
Konohamaru was laughing, as he ran off, only to suddenly be stopped as he ran in to something.  
When he looked up he saw two new figures he had never seen before ominously looking down at him, and their symbols... were not Leaf.  
One was a blond girl with four spiky pigtails, dressed in a short pink dress with a large fan across her back, the other, was dress all in black with markings across his face, and a large wrapped object on his back, with what looked like a tuft of hair poking out the top.  
The guy in black, known to his allies and enemies, was Kankuro of the hidden village Suna, the sand village.

He picked Konohamaru up by his collar. "That hurt snot-face." He said.

"HEY! LET HIM GO YOU BIG APE!" Naruko cried out.

"Knock it off." Said the girl, known as Temari.

"I just wanna play a little while we wait." Kankuro sniggered.  
Konohamaru cried out, as Naruko, had had enough of this foreigner and charged at him, though, a few flicks of his hand, and Naruko was down, before she'd even gotten to him.  
She was surprised, she couldn't understand what had just happened.  
But she didn't stop to think, all she saw was Konohamaru in trouble, and headed at him again.

Kankuro frowned. "You're annoying." He said. "First I'll get rid of this shrimp here, then deal with you."  
Kankuro then moved his fist heading straight for Konohamaru's head, before suddenly, a stone came out of nowhere hitting his hand, and making him drop the young boy.  
Everyone looked over, and in a tree nearby sat Sasuke, Sakura, sat on another branch near him.

"So... who are you, and what are you doing in our village?" he smirked, he could sense a challenge in them.  
Sakura smiled; it must have looked so cool in how Sasuke had saved the day like that.  
Even Temari smirked, agreeing that it was a cool entrance.

"Another brat huh?" Kankuro frowned, "Well come on down smart ass." He added, as he took off the item on his back.

"Kankuro! You're not planning to use the 'crow'!" Temari said, looking worried.

"Kankuro... stop!" came another voice, this time from behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned, whoever this was had snuck up on him without him even realising, he was even stood upside down to a branch.  
His arms were folded, his short red hair wafting in the light breeze, and a gourd, almost as big as he was, was on his back.

"G-G-Gaara!" Kankura nervously smiled.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara continued. "You can't control yourself against a bunch of kids . Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"But they started it." Kankuro pouted.

"Shut up." Gaara frowned. "Or I'll kill you."  
His stare seemed to make everyone shiver, more so the two sand ninja, who knew him. There was something more to him, Naruko knew it; he was definitely the one in charge.  
The next moment, Gaara appeared on the ground. He glanced to Sasuke, he saw in him something to worry about.

"Let's go." He commanded as he walked off, the other two sand nin following him, obediently.

Sakura jumped down. "Hey... wait!" she said, making them stop and turn. "You're headbands... you're from Suna... right? Our villages are allies, but you're not permittes to pass our border without permission; So state your business, we can't just let you go otherwise."

Temari smirked. "Weren't you informed?" she said, "We're here for the chuunin selection exams."

"Chu-Chunin selection exams?" Naruko blinked.

"Yes." Temari grinned.

"Hey... maybe I should enter these exams. Chuunins higher than Genin right?" Naruko asked Knohamaru, who nodded.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Temari barked.  
Though a moment later Sasuke appeared next to Sakura.

"Hey... you, tell me your name." He said, with a stern look.

"Wh-who... me?" Temari blinked, blushing as the cute boy asked her.

"No... the spook beside you." He said, making Temari's head drop.

"Gaara of the desert." He said, looking at Sasuke with a frown of his own. "And you are?"

"Heh! Uchiha Sasuke." He grinned.

"HEY! Wanna know my name?" Naruko grinned.

"No..." was all Gaara said as he turned and left, making Naruko feel incredibly small.

Sasuke watched as they disappeared in to the distance; he knew this was going to be interesting.

Nearby, three other ninja watched on, hidden partially in shadow, but there symbol, a music note, the symbol of the hidden sound village, visible enough; Though they had been more interested in Gaara and Sasuke than the rest.

To be continued...


End file.
